


Four Boys Walk Into A Bar (and only one walks out with her.)

by Thebestsongeverxoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Louis and Liam are step-bros, M/M, Multi, Niall is older than Liam and Harry, Sex EVERYWHERE, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Terrible mom (who is fake), This is going to be long, over many years of life, sex with all the boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebestsongeverxoxo/pseuds/Thebestsongeverxoxo
Summary: I remember the first time I met Harry and Liam. They were both decently shy boys that gravitated towards each other because their mums were best friends. My family had just moved to London so my mom could have a “fresh start.” Turns out fresh start means get a new boyfriend immediately even though he is rude to both your kids. I was 8 years old and everything here was much different than when I was in America. (And that was only the start.)Things you need to know.My name is Sydney. I have one half-brother named Niall.My best friends are Liam and Harry.Liam’s dad got remarried when we were 10, and now Liam has a step-brother, two years older than him, Louis Tomlinson.Louis’ best friend is Zayn.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Start Of Something New

Things you need to know.  
My name is Sydney. I have one half-brother named Niall.  
My best friends are Liam and Harry.  
Liam’s dad got remarried when we were 10, and now Liam has a step-brother, two years older than him, Louis Tomlinson.  
Louis’ best friend is Zayn.

I remember the first time I met Harry and Liam. They were both decently shy boys that gravitated towards each other because their mums were best friends. My family had just moved to London so my mom could have a “fresh start.” Turns out fresh start means get a new boyfriend immediately even though he is rude to both your kids. I was 8 years old and everything here was much different than when I was in America. Luckily for me, my half-brother Niall was much closer now and I would be seeing him a bunch more. 

On my first day of school, I felt extremely lonely. Everyone already had friends since it was almost the end of the school year, so there was no reason to invite “the American” to come play. I sat on the grass on the edge of the grounds while I waited for Danny (the boyfriend) to come pick me up. I was drawing in my journal when I felt like someone was watching me. I sat uncomfortable for a moment before I heard a little whisper-yelling voice.  
“No Liam, I won fair and square. You say something!”  
“But Haaaaaz…”  
“Go on!”  
I turned my face to the side and see both boys blush immediately at me. I smiled at them “Hi.” I said quietly.  
“H...H...Hi. You’re new right.” The one, I think was named Liam said.  
“Uhh. yeah.  
“That explains the accent!” The blush got bigger and brighter on his face. The other boy giggled  
“I’m Harry. This is Liam. We wanted to see if you wanted someone to sit with you.”  
“I’m Sydney. And yes please!”  
The boys sat down and immediately started asking questions like:  
Where are you from?  
Is America weird?  
What’s my favorite superhero?  
By the time Harry’s mother came over it had been an hour. I had no idea where Danny was, He said he’d be there already. Did he forget me? I felt my eyes water as I waved to the boys getting in the car. That’s when Harry’s mother walked over to me.  
“Hi honey, do you know when your mum is going to be here to pick you up?”  
I shook my head, feeling one tear go down my face.  
“Do you know her phone number?”  
I nod.  
“Why don’t I call her and ask if you can come to my house with the boys? We’re having Spaghetti for dinner.”  
I sniffled, “that would be really nice, miss.”  
She smiled warmly, “of course! And you can call me Anne.”  
I nodded again as I gave her my mother’s number. They talked for little bit and the next thing I know Anne takes my hand and helps me to my feet.  
That night, when my mom finally came and picked me up I couldn’t stop smiling. Anne and my mom set up a plan for her to pick me up with the boys every day after school, since she did that with Liam anyway. All of us cheered, and I was so happy I had new friends.  
\--------------------------------------  
When I was 10 years old we all received some news that took us by surprise. We were all cleaning up from dinner at Harry’s house when Liam’s father, Geoff, and his girlfriend, Jo walked in. They were a bit early so we were all shocked. Liam immediately got worried. “Is everything okay?”  
“Oh of course son, we just wanted to talk to you and bring you your overnight bag.”  
“Here I’ll take that and out it in Harry’s room.” Anne said taking the bag.  
“I’m having a sleepover?” Liam got excited and high fived Harry.  
“Harry. Sydney. Can we have a moment with Liam?”  
Harry and I looked at each other and then at Liam and shrugged. We decided to go to Harry’s room. Anne was just leaving and stopped us.  
“Sydney dear? I talked to your mum as well. She said you can have a sleepover as well. She’ll be dropping your overnight bag.” I smiled widely at her and Harry. Sleepovers were the best. I went over to Anne and hugged her.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Styles!”  
“Of course.” She said while walking out the door. It only took a couple minutes before Liam walked in.  
“Hey Li! We’re playing superheroes! You want to be Batman?”  
“Uh… no I’m fine.”  
Harry and I looked at each other with much confusion. Superhero’s was Liam’s favorite game. I walk over to where he sat on Harry’s bed and put a hand on his. “Is everything okay LiLi?”  
“I think so?” I looked over at Harry and he went to Liam’s other side. We waited for a moment to give Liam time to think before he talked.  
“My dad and Jo are getting married. And I am going to have a new step-brother.” Liam didn’t look sad, just confused. Harry look at a loss for words, his parents are still together after all. I sighed, knowing all too well what is like to have a new family plopped onto you.  
“Hey Li, it will be okay. Jo is super nice! And you might like your new brother! I mean Niall is my favorite family member and he is only partly related to me.” Liam smiled sweetly.  
“I guess I’m just nervous. Dad says that they will be moving in this next week. I guess I will be staying here so they can get settled.”  
Harry grinned hugely, “A whole week sleepover!” I shot a look at Harry. He mouthed “sorry” and we went back to Liam.  
“You really think that he is going to be cool?” I smiled and nodded at him.  
Liam perked up then.  
We spent the rest of the night playing games and planning the week out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now we were 16. Geoff and Jo have been happily married for almost 6 years. Liam, Harry, and I were inseparable. The three of us have gotten used to Louis and his best friend Zayn who also seemed to always be around. Louis and Zayn were very different from Liam and Harry. Liam and Harry were good kids, who got good grades. Louis and Zayn got barely passing grades, partied, and got in trouble all the time. I was usually put in the good kid category by default since Liam and Harry are my best friends. Through the years though, I also was swayed to want to be a little bad. 

That takes us to now, middle of the night of my 16th birthday. I was staying over at Liam’s after the party Jo and Anne held for me. They kind of became like moms to me over the years. They realized pretty quick my mom wasn’t very present in my life, and took me in. But that’s a story for a different time. 

Louis and Zayn had snuck into Liam’s room to get me. Liam and I were in the bed together, so I had to be very careful getting out. I went out of the room with them and straight into Louis’. It wasn’t very far from each other since they were the only rooms, and a bathroom up where we were.  
“Hey happy birthday, Syd.” Zayn said while giving me a side hug. I smiled at him. I sure wasn’t as close to these two as I was Liam and Harry, but I sure did have a soft spot for them.  
“Yeah, you’re the big 16 now!” Louis smiled at me from where he sat on his bed.  
“Uh oh. What is going on?” I said half-jokingly. They both got that smirk on their face that meant they were up to something.  
“We just felt like now that you are 16, you should be able to do something fun!” Louis grabbed a box from beside his bed and put it on the desk right next to it.  
“Sit down, relax! We’d never do anything you didn’t want.” Zayn patted the area next to him on the bed. I trusted that, and with a quick glance at the door, I sat down.  
“Why sneak me out of Liam’s room then? Why isn’t he here?”  
“My little bro would have a heart attack if I asked him if he wanted to do this. He is not into this kind of stuff.”  
“What kind of stuff?”  
Zayn smiled wide, “Well we thought sixteen is the perfect time for you to have your first drink…”  
“....and your first joint!” Louis finished for him.  
I looked at them with shock all over my face. I had seen them both do this before, but I never thought I would be involved. I bit my lip and looked at Zayn. He smirked at me, and got really close to me. I could feel his breath against my ear.  
“Only if you want to, Syd.” I took a shaky breath out. I had to admit, I was curious. The next second Louis is in front of the bed handing Zayn and I shot glasses. “What do you say, love?” I looked up at Louis and with his nice smile I took the shot glass from him.  
“Yes! You won’t regret it!” Louis said before cheers-ing with Zayn and I and taking the whole shot down. I looked over at Zayn who did the same thing. They handed me an orange juice and looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and took the shot down. The burn was immediate, but it didn’t last long. I took a sip of the juice in my hand and it felt much better. I immediately felt this tingling in me and I smiled at the guys. The next thing I know Louis is pouring us another shot of tequila and Zayn pulled out a box from under the side of the bed he was on. I take the next shot very fast with Louis and put all my attention on Zayn.  
“You liked Lou’s gift I see, want to see mine?” I immediately nodded my head.  
“Yeah, I thought so.” He murmured. I bit my lip and took the next shot Louis gave me. I could feel the alcohol in my veins, and something tells me, even though this is my first time, I’m a lightweight. Luckily, I heard Lou put down the glasses and sit next to me. Zayn opened the box finally (it had to be opened with a key) and turned it towards me. Inside were little papers, a bunch of bottles full of green that was crushed up, a wooden long but thin box, and a little grey tin that said, “Grinder Fellas”, I wasn’t dumb, I knew these boys smoke weed, but I was so inexperienced myself.  
“We figured a bong might be too crazy to start you with. So, we rolled you some birthday joints.” Zayn smiled at me. It was sweet, almost nervous. He looked down and picked up the wooden box before continuing speaking. “We honestly didn’t know what to get you for your birthday, but we thought a night of new experiences would be fun.”  
“I like it! I like it a lot actually. I can’t say I have ever done anything like this, but that’s what makes it more exciting. It was very sweet for you guys to do anything for me.”  
“Well, were friends too, right?” Louis asked from my side. I had never thought we were. I mean there were times where I would spend time with these two either with or without the boys. Especially since Harry and Liam started being on the Footie team at school. I felt my body warm at the thought they looked at me as friends.  
“Yeah, we are.” Both of their faces lit up excitedly. I bit my lip and looked at Zayn expectedly.  
He went on to explain how and what everything was before he handed me the joint he started. I took a nervous deep breath before I put it to my lips and sucked in. I immediately felt the burn on my throat and coughed a little. I knew my face was red, but the coughing made it hit faster. It only took a few more of us passing it around to feel the bubbling inside.  
The next thing I know I am laying in-between Louis and Zayn. There was music lightly playing and we got to the point of playing truth or dare.  
“Okay, Sydney. Truth or dare?” Lou said turning towards me.  
“Mmmmmmm truth.”  
“Okay, what was your first make out like?” I flushed bright red.  
“I actually have only had one.” I stammered out. I got nervous they were going to laugh at me.  
“Okay, so what was that like?” Zayn said.  
“It was… nice”  
“We need more details! Come on” Louis pushed his arm a little against mine. I sighed.  
“Well. It was also his first kiss. It started off a little awkward, but then we both started getting used to each other and experimenting… it was very nice.”  
“Okay, so who was it?” I looked over at Louis when he said that nervously.  
“Come on Sydney, we know it was Liam or Harry.” Zayn said chuckling while passing me the blunt again. I took a long drag and passed it to Louis before responding.  
“Harry. Liam had his first kiss with his ex-girlfriend.”  
“Huh. I would’ve bet it would have been Li.” Zayn said, finishing off that blunt. For some reason I found myself giggling at the scrunched-up face Zayn made. That led to us all giggling uncontrollably. 

After another couple of hours of playing games and talking Louis had officially fallen asleep. He had a king-sized bed, just like Liam. All three of us would have easily fit on it comfortably. I know that because Liam, Harry and I all fit-on Liam’s bed. Funny enough he fell asleep on the Love Sac right next to the bed. Zayn and I were getting sleepy, with heavy lids and silly smiling faces. Zayn moved a strand of hair from my face. I realized just how close we were. I couldn’t help it when I bit my lip as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. I watched as his eyes moved from mine to my lips and back.  
“How was your birthday, Syd?” He whispered to me.  
“The best one yet. Thank you for being a part of it.” He lightly rested his forehead against mine.  
“Can I make it even better?” I watch as his eyes move back and forth between my lips and my eyes again. Knowing exactly what he means I answer eagerly, “Yes please.”  
With that his hand moves to my hip and he pulls us closer together. I feel his lips lightly move against mine, I feel myself take a deep breath in. I couldn’t believe this was happening. His lips then pressed against mine. It started off slow and soft, but after I made a little noise of “Zayn, please” he pressed harder against me. My mouth opened with a pleased gasp and the kiss became deeper. He moved us so that he was hovered over me, his leg between mine. I kissed him with all that I had, my hands alternating between around the back of his neck and in his hair to his chest and stomach. When we finally pulled away for air he immediately started kissing and sucking on my neck and top of my exposed chest, a quiet moan escaped my lips. Which got louder when I felt his thigh up against my clothed pussy. He chuckled against my neck and found my sweet spot and bit down. I bit my lip to stop from moaning. His hand moved up my body, reaching my boobs through my tank top and he squeezed lightly. I could feel this rising tension in me that was getting closer to exploding. When he bit my nipple through my shirt, my orgasm hit. I couldn’t believe it.  
The next thing I knew he kissed me a few more times before laying down next to me again. I felt the embarrassment in my cheeks as he pulled Louis’ blanket up over us and cuddled into me.  
“Good night birthday girl.” He whispered before shutting his eyes, and almost immediately falling asleep. It only took me seconds after that to fall asleep myself.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Louis shutting his door. I was still in Zayn’s arms, but he was still very much asleep. I looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was about 8 AM. There was no way Liam was awake yet. I decided I should go find Louis and thank him for last night. I slowly and careful detangled Zayn’s arms from mine and headed quietly out the door. I brushed my teeth quickly before I went up the little stairs that led to the balcony. I was greeted by Louis smoking, leaning against the rail.  
“Good morning Sleepyhead.” I greeted him. He nodded his head at me, but said nothing.  
“Umm, look I wanted to thank you for last night, it was fun doing something different.” He put out his cigarette and started walking past me to the door. “Yeah, no prob.”  
When he reached the door, I grabbed his arm. I was confused by why he was acting this way. He was never this way to me. Honestly, I rarely saw that scowl he was giving me right now. “Hey, what’s going on?” He shrugged. “Hey, seriously. Talk to me.”  
He walked over to the little patio table and put his ashtray down before finally looking at me. He sighed before he spoke.  
“I’m glad you had a good birthday.”  
“You don’t sound so glad.”  
“I saw you and Zayn this morning.” I looked at him confused. He gave me a look before he continued. “I guess I am just bummed I fell asleep. I wished we were able to have some alone time. Before Zayn and you got so close.”  
“Zayn and I are just as close as we were before, I don’t understand.” Sure, Zayn and I had an intoxicated dry humping session, but It didn’t change anything though.  
Louis’ face lit up a little at that, “I just assumed that… So, you two aren’t…?” I shook my head no, and smiled when the tenseness left his body.  
“So, you wanted some alone time with me, Lou?”  
“Uh yeah.” He scratched the back of his head while he turned a little red in the face. I got a little closer to him.  
“Well we’re alone now.” It was almost a whisper as I said it. He stared at me for a moment as if asking me something. I bit my lip and nodded lightly. That was apparently all he needed to move me to the edge of the table and lift me onto it. I squeaked lightly because the table was a little cold on my bare thigh. He immediately pushed my legs open and wrapped them around his hips. He then moved his hands to my hips and pushed us together, this kiss was much different than the one with Zayn, even though the taste of smoke sat on his tongue as well. Louis tasted sweet of vanilla where Zayn tasted like the cherry lime tequila we had been drinking. Louis’ kiss also did not start soft, he pressed hard against me and my month was pried open by his tongue. It was passionate and knowing. I needed to move away to catch my breath and Louis started sucking on my collarbone that was exposed. I cried out his name lightly when I felt his teeth. I knew there would be a mark. My hands were wrapped around his neck and playing with his hair as we continued to kiss and rut against each other. Louis hands fell from my hips to my ass where he kneaded and pushed us impossibly closer. This lasted until we heard my name being called.  
“Sydney!? Are you already awake?” Louis and I moved away from each other and fixed ourselves before I went inside and Louis lit another ciggy.  
Liam came out of the bathroom to me about to go back into his room. “Morning, love!” He said brightly. I almost couldn’t believe he slept through the night without knowing I wasn’t there.  
“Morning, I was going to take a quick shower before breakfast.” I said with a yawn. I felt the sleepiness hit me the second I walked inside. I would definitely need a nap later.  
“Oh okay…” He looked a little disappointed. Luckily, I didn’t need to think about why for too long. “Are you sure you don’t want to hang out a little before Harry is over?”  
‘Well unless you want to get into the shower with me…” I was joking, but it was flattering seeing the blush hit Liam’s face. He must’ve realized the look of triumph in my eyes, because he smirked at me, “I mean, if it is an invitation…” It was my turn to blush, then lightly slap his arm. “Li!” We laughed a little before I went into his room to grab some clothes for the day. “Listen, I’ll make it fast okay?” He nodded excitedly as I walked into the bathroom. 

I looked into the mirror and was relieved there was barely a red mark on my collarbone. I quickly stripped and got into the shower. I would be lying if I said I didn’t think about touching myself to the thoughts of Louis. I refrained though, because I knew Liam was waiting. After I finished putting on my cute crop top and shorts, I quickly did a cat eye and mascara to go meet Liam downstairs for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comment and leave Kudos to keep me motivated!  
> XOXO


	2. Night of New Expirences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and Sydney have a night together full of new experiences.

It has been about a week since my birthday and I haven’t talked to either Lou or Zayn about what happened. Part of me was worried if I did things would become messy. The other part of me loved the attention I was receiving. It is like they can’t keep their eyes off me when I am in the same room. Harry and Liam are none the wiser. That is until I tell them.

I was staying Harry’s house tonight, and Liam was going to come over a little later. I didn’t really mean to tell them, but either way it happened.

“Hey Haz, do you think your mum would sign for me to get birth control?” Harry nearly chocked on his drink.  
“What? I don’t… Where did this come from?” I immediately looked away from him then, pretending to be going through my bag.  
“I don’t know. I mean I’m 16 now, I can only assume that I may be having sex... “When I looked at him his eyes were wide with shock. “Never mind! I should probably just ask Jo.” Which honestly was the better idea. Jo always was very open about that kind of stuff. She helped me with my first period. Told me about the birds and the bees. Got me my first real bra. “Or Maybe Gem?” I remembered then that Gemma turned 18 this year and I could probably ask her to take me.  
“I didn’t realize… Who are you planning to have sex with?” I looked at him then, confused.  
“I’m not planning anything. I just want to be safe if something happens.” Harry nodded and left the conversation there. But then when Liam joined us in Harry’s room it was brought right back up.

“Good morning Li.” I hugged him and mid-hug Harry felt like was a good time to drop the bomb.  
“Did you know that Sydney is asking your step mom to get her birth control?” I felt Liam tense and pull me closer to him. That only lasted a moment before he let go and we both looked at Harry shocked.  
“I mean…” Liam started carefully, keeping his eyes on Harry. “That is the smart thing to do. We are 16 now. It will only be a matter of time before sex is on the table.” I smile wide and hug Liam again. 

“Thank you! See Harry, better safe than sorry!” Liam still wasn’t looking at me, but he kept me close to him. Harry rolled his eyes, but then reached into his drawer next to his bed. Then he is handing us both boxes of condoms. I move away from Liam’s warm body and look at Harry in shock.  
“What the hell?! You’re out here being all judgey about me wanting birth control, but stashing away condoms like it is no one’s business!”  
“No, it’s not like that!” I look at him expectantly, and he sighed before continuing. “My mom gave these to me the night of my birthday. She said we were getting old enough to make our own decisions and that she got enough for all three of us so if any of us decide to have sex, we’ll be safe.” We watched as his face got redder as he spoke and did not look up at either of us. I watched as Liam’s face lit up with knowing.   
“You didn’t tell us because you have already used yours!” My face shot to Liam. I was about to defend Harry when he yelled back, “Only one!”   
“Holy Shit! You lost your virginity, and you didn’t tell us!” I was a little hurt.   
“It just happened this last week. I didn’t know how to tell you… I was trying to find a good time, and then you brought up the birth control thing this morning and I wanted to soften the blow.”   
“Leave it to you to be the only man in history to get laid and not tell anyone.” Liam and I both laughed at his comment. Harry joined in after a moment.   
“I thought you guys might judge me!” I went over and hugged him. He moved his head to my neck and squeezed me. Even though he and Liam both towered over me, he always hugged me the same as when we were little. I let go after a little and looked at him with a smirk.  
“So, who was it?” Harry couldn’t help the blush blooming on his cheeks even if he tried. Harry sat on the bed and sighed. Liam and I both sat down on the little futon that Harry’s mother put it to accommodate the three of us always being here, and looked at Harry waiting for details.   
“It was Jade.” I smiled, Jade was a pretty girl who was in a grade ahead of us. She helped me a lot when it came to style and girly things. “We kinda made out during your birthday party Syd, and she texted a few days later, asking me to go to her house. It just... Happened.”   
“Well Harry, as you told a big secret I think I should tell one too.” I sighed realizing that I’d feel bad if I didn’t tell them about at least parts of what happened on my birthday. I went on to explain the drinking and the smoking. I hesitated and told them that I kissed Zayn that night, but kept out the rest. Saying only that the next morning I also kissed Louis. “I mean, it didn’t mean anything. I doubt it will happen again either.” Liam stood up then, a little upset. 

“You okay, Payno?” Harry immediately asked.  
“I’m so sick of Lou and Zayn thinking we don’t want to be a part of that stuff!” I felt my stomach drop and I found myself a little upset he wasn’t bothered by the kissing. “That is it! Syd, I need you to text my brother. Let him know that tonight we are going to have a fun night. They need to bring all the stops.” I nodded, shocked at Liam.

I grabbed my phone and started texting them. When I was done I looked at the boys who were off talking about tonight and what to do. They both looked excited, and I realized then that they are not the same little boys I used to play with. Instead some young men who were ready to start living their lives a little wild. I took this moment to really look at them. Harry was tall and slim. His arms were growing stronger every day. His hair is thick and his eyes are bright. Liam has become strong and fit. He is just as tall and eyes sweet. He has become quite built. I felt myself become warm thinking about how attractive both have become. I turn away then and am met with Harry’s full-size mirror. I take the chance to look at me now. I realize I also have changed so much. My hair is neater and long. Full of natural curls and a pretty brown that was a bit red in the light. My body has filed out nicely. I’m thin, but curvy. I have a perfect size natural bust. And a booty that I am pretty proud of. I’m short, but I have some nice legs and thighs. My eyes bright and blue, and skin very clear. I smiled at the idea that I fit in with the two attractive guys always at my sides.

I stop the vain-ness when I heard my phone go off with a text. I look at the text back from Louis  
Lou: Wow. You’re such a bad influence on my baby bro   
Syd: Only because you are a bad influence on me ;P  
Lou: You weren’t complaining the other morning…  
I blushed as I read that text. Luckily the guys were too busy talking to realize.  
Syd: And I’m still not.   
Lou: Careful now baby, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into  
Syd: I guess you’ll just have to show me ;)  
Lou: Tempting…  
Syd: So, are you in for tonight? Heard your parents aren’t going to be home  
Lou: We’re in.  
Syd: See you tonight ;)  
“Tonight is on.” I say, getting the boys attention.   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night we waited across the street until we watched Jo and Geoff leave before we headed over. Jo is always a bit more suspicious when all five of us are in the house alone, she always expects were going to do something bad or crazy. Usually that wasn’t the case, but today was different. I looked over myself once more when we got to Liam’s. I had my hair up in a cute ponytail, remembering how hot it felt last time. Which is also why I went with my favorite form fitting red crop top that said Baby girl. I had on a cute black skirt that hung nicely on my curves but was flowy on the bottom. It hit my mid-thigh. I also had put on a matching dark purple bra and panty set, just in case. 

I walked inside and followed the guys to the basement. That is where tonight was taking place. The windows were already open and there were quite a few “toys” set out. As well as there was music playing on the speakers around the room.  
“Listen, Z and I didn’t want to spend the time rolling so we’re using the bongs. Oh Liam, can you grab the little cooler from my room? It has all the chasers.” Louis took a moment as Liam ran back upstairs to look at me. I felt myself blush, so I turned around only to be met with the same dark look from Zayn. I maybe should’ve worn something that attracted a little less attention. I was happy when Harry came over then.

“Are you sure you want to do this again?” He whispered as he put his hand on my shoulder.  
“of course! It was so much fun the first time, and now you two will be here.” He made a pleased noise under his breath and stared deep into my eyes. I wanted to look away, but felt captivated. I didn’t look away until I felt Liam’s hands on my hips. I jumped at the warm touch and turned to him. He looked excited. I watched as his eyes scanned me from bottom to top before getting back to my eyes. I felt like all the sudden there were a lot of eyes on me, and decided I needed a drink.

“Alright, who is ready for some tequila?” I yelled walking over to the table that held the many different types of alcohol.  
“This weekend is going to be interesting.” Zayn mumbled while grabbing the shot glasses and setting them out. We all took two shots and were ready to go. I could feel the alcohol in my veins making me start to feel fuzzy inside. 

Louis was giving us a lesson on how to use a bong when I become aware of the fact Liam hasn’t stopped touching me since we started this. His hand felt right and I found myself leaning into him. Liam has always been my favorite person, but don’t tell Harry that. Liam and I have a bond that is hard to explain. He is my best friend, but there is something else that I can’t quite put my finger on. When he touches me like this, like I am his, everything feels right in the world. I didn’t realize I was zoned out until I was being handed the blue bong. It was much larger than the bong that Harry was now holding, which was green and purple in a cool pattern. I looked at it for a moment before Zayn was scooting closer to me. 

“I can help you, if you want.” He whispered. I bit my lip and nodded. “all you gotta do is put your mouth here, light this part here. Once you light it, take a breath in. Smoke will fill this part here. Don’t take too much or you will cough. When you are done sucking, you move this part off here. Okay? Watch me first, then you can try.” I nod again while handing it back to him. I felt like I understood, but I needed to be sure. I felt then Liam’s hand move from me. Without thinking I move my sight towards him. He is almost expertly taking a hit off the bong Harry just had. After he blew out the smoke he looked at me and his eyes were wide. My mouth felt dry and I had to take a deep breath to be able to look away. Next thing I know I have two bongs in front of me. 

“I think I want to start with the small one.” I whisper quietly to Zayn as I grab the one from Liam. He nods and moves over to hand his over to Louis. I take a deep breath and start to take a hit. I could feel all their eyes on me, but I was concentrated on the glass in front of me. I did exactly what Zayn told me to do, but to no avail. I started coughing lightly. I could feel the intense burn in my throat as I took a drink of my juice. When I looked up I saw that all four boys were looking at me. At first, I was embarrassed, but as I watched Liam lick his lips, Zayn bite his, Louis smirk, and Harry’s jaw clench I realized that they were not making fun of me. 

I took a deep breath as I watched Louis take a hit, and took my second try. This time when I felt the burn I stopped sucking in the smoke and moved it from my lips. I handed it to Liam as I slowly let the smoke out of my mouth. Liam took one more look at me before taking a hit and passing the bong to Harry. He immediately looked back at me, and I realized I hadn’t taken my eyes off him. I moved my gaze to my hands in my lap and felt Liam get closer to me. I could feel his breath on my neck and his lips lightly touch my ear. I look up at the other guys in the room then and feel relieved they are talking and doing their own thing. I feel my breath slowly stagger out when Liam starts whispering in my ear.

“You look fucking fantastic like this,” His arm is around my waist again and I can’t help myself when I move into him. My breath catches when he finishes his words, “You look absolutely fucked.” His lips move from my ears and I can hear him talking to the other boys. I am lucky they are distracted because I am so stuck on Liam’s words. He never talks like that, but I loved it. My body feels warm and like I need more. When Liam moves his hands from me to grab the bong I actually fucking whimper at the loss of his touch. His head shoots to me and somehow, I feel even warmer. I look around to the others and no one else must’ve heard it. I swear I heard Liam groan and swear before taking another hit. 

I already feel like I’m floating, but when the bong gets returned to me, I take another hit and then pass it to Zayn. Luckily no more coughing. “Game! We should play a game!” I hear Harry say. We all agree and move over to the couches after we all make a little cocktail for ourselves. I am not shocked that I am right next to Liam, and Zayn to my other side. Harry and Louis in front of us. We were playing never have I ever. I was fine until Louis said:  
“Never have I ever shot gunned with someone.” I looked at him confused as he took a sip of his drink.  
“what does that even mean?” I ask.  
“I can show you.” The smirk on his lips makes me giggle. I feel Liam’s hand on my thigh tense for only a moment.   
“Do your worst Tommo.” I challenge him.  
The next thing I know Louis and Zayn switch places. Louis is taking a big hit from the bong and leaning into me. I hear Zayn mumble, “Relax, and breath in when his lips are on yours.”   
I do exactly that. I feel the smoke fill my mouth and body and his lips lightly graze mine. He pulls away when I blow out the rest of the smoke.   
“Congrats. Now you have successfully shot gunned.” I nod as he and Zayn move back to their original places. It’s just then I feel Liam’s hand untense and move so his arm is again around my waist. I move into him and he gives me a look I don’t understand. He whispers in my ear again, and I react almost identically as before. “You’ll have to show me that trick later.” 

We move back to the game at hand. It stops when Harry says, “Never have I ever gotten a lap dance.” We all took a drink and were shocked when Harry didn’t drink. We had been playing the game a little wrong, usually saying something we have done to be able to drink. So, when Harry didn’t drink we were shocked.   
“Really mate?” Zayn asked him.  
“No. Never really come up.” Harry shrugged  
“Really? Not even Jade?” Liam questioned  
“Yeah even she has given me one.” I say offhandedly.   
“Nope!” He didn’t look embarrassed or upset, just a lazy smile on his face.  
“Well then you need one! ASAP!” Louis shouts this and I jump a little.  
“Not necess…” He got cut off by Louis again  
“But you have a very pretty contender!” He waves his hand over to me and I feel my face heat up. When I look over at Harry though, his eyes go dark and his jaw clenches. I bite my lip before adding, “I mean if you want to.”  
“You don’t have to.” He says quietly.  
“I know.” 

The next thing I know music is being changed and the lights are dimmed. Harry is moved to the lone chair and the others are intently watching us. I start off slow. I move behind him and lightly move my hands down his chest. I can feel his uneven breathing. I move my head to the side of his and whisper sweetly in his ear, “relax and enjoy the show.” I move to the front of him then and bend slightly to put my hands on his knees. It’s almost as if I can feel all their eyes on my ass. I smirk and look up at Harry under my eyelashes as I move my hands up his thighs. I hear him utter, “Fuck” under his breath. I turn around then and sit on his legs. I slowly move my legs apart and lean my body back against him. I take his hands and move them to my hips and slowly move them up my sides. My crop top rides up a little bit as we do so, but I let it be. I turn around the, straddling his legs. I start grinding myself slowly on him in circles. I move my head to his ear again, “Touch me Haz.” He thrusted up then and I can feel him hard against me. I gasp as his grabs my hips and lets me set the pace. I continue for a few more moments as the song ends I move off him. I let him readjust himself before going to move away. He grabs my wrist then and whispers in my ear, “That was bloody fantastic.” I nod and blush as I go to sit on the couch and take another hit.

After a few more rounds of never have I ever, we decided to go ahead and watch a movie. The lights were off and Liam and I were snuggled under the blanket on the smaller couch. The bigger couch is where Harry, Louis, and Zayn sat. Zayn was furthest from us, fully asleep. Harry and Louis were awake, commenting on the movie and eating. I was watching the movie, but I felt Liam move closer to me. He whispered again right in my ear, “I wish I could’ve been Harry today. Watching you move on him like that was a treat though.” I looked at the others and realized they were very much distracted, so I looked at Liam. I could feel myself get turned on by the thought that Liam liked what he saw, and the idea of me moving on him like that. I bit my lip and looked at him under my eyelashes. He moved us then. I felt very happy that our couch was a little bit behind the other one. He sat back against the arm of one side of the couch and moved me to his lap. He was so strong, he moved me so easily. After situating us to be comfortable he slowly ground himself into me. I whimpered at the fact he was already half hard. He pulled me closer to him, “Shhh princess, don’t want to disrupt the others.” I nodded furiously. He thrusted again against me and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. He moved his lips to my cleavage then. He slowly kissed up to my neck and started to suck on it. It was perfectly at my sweet spot and I really wanted to moan. I felt his teeth graze on it and I felt his chuckle after I shivered. He stopped and looked at me dead in the eyes. I knew my eyes must look as dark and lust filled as his. He moved me against him some more. “You look so good like this.” I moaned a tiny “fuck” into his ear and I could hear the quietest growl against me. 

He kissed me then. Hard. After a few moments of furious kissing I pulled away for breath. “Li, please. I need you.” I could hear how desperate I was in my whisper and I could not care less. He nodded and moved me off him. He took my hand and we quietly snuck upstairs to his room. It was a good thing his parents were gone because every time he could, he would push me against the wall and kiss my lips or my neck.   
We finally made it to his room and he took no time to lift me onto his desk next to the door. He kissed me deeply and moved his hands up and down my sides. I quickly pulled his shirt up and off him. I moved my hands down his body, feeling how muscular he had gotten. He pulled my shirt off and started kissing down the valley of my breasts. I could feel every kiss, bite, and suck he left. He reached around to the clasp of my bra and he looked at me for permission. I nodded eagerly and he undid my bra. As it came off Liam moved slightly away from me, hands tight on my hips. I felt nervous as he looked at me up and down. I looked away, but he put his hand on my chin and lightly moved my face to meet his. 

“You’re beautiful. Every little thing about you. I need you to know I want you so bad, but I don’t want our first time to be like this. I want it to be special and sober.” I smile at him and nod. “But we don’t have to stop everything right?” I ask him. “Hell no.”  
He kissed me again. It was passionate and real. I felt a rush of emotions and I pushed them down and started to grab him and bring him closer to me. I felt as he reciprocated. I found myself reaching to unbutton his pants. I fumbled slightly, but got them undone and down. He lifted me off the desk and pushed down my skirt. I started walking towards the bed and I hear Liam groan. I turn and sit on the bed.   
“You’re going to be the death of me, Love.”

I giggle and stand back up. I push him to sit down and move to my knees. I had never done this before, and I know Liam hadn’t either. I put my fingers in his waistband and pulled them down. I watched as his dick flopped onto his stomach and felt myself become wetter. “You don’t have to do this” I smile at how Liam was so sweet. “I want to.” I look up at him then as I grasp his very hard and large penis. I lick up the from the base to the tip and start to suckle on the tip. I hear the light moan from Liam and become more motivated. I slowly start going further down his cock. I get about half way, breath in through my nose and deep throat him as far as I can. “Oh fuck!” He moans as I start moving my head up and down. I feel his hand lightly grab the top of my head as I continue to suck him off. I continue this for a few moments, and when I move my hands to caress his balls I feel him thrust into my mouth. I gag, but only a little. He is immediately starts apologizing as I move my mouth off him. I look him in his eyes and when I spoke I could hear the raspy-ness in my voice. “Do it again.” “Oh fuck.” I smirk before going back down on him. I feel his hand hold onto my ponytail and him lightly thrust into my mouth. “If it’s too much just squeeze my thigh.” I look up at him then, he almost growls at me as he starts thrusting. He starts slow, but within a few moments he gets faster and less in rhythm. “Fuck Syd. I’m close.” He goes to let go of me, but I continue sucking him off. “You’re fucking perfect.” Soon enough he was cumming down my throat. 

I pulled off him and wiped off my mouth. I moved to sit next to him, assuming he was too tired to do much more. He surprised me by pushing me against the bed. He kissed me deep and made his way down my body with his mouth. When he got to my still clothed pussy, he lightly rubbed his fingers against me. “Li, please! I need more.” He smirked as he slowly peeled my panties off me. He moved my thighs further apart and settled them on his shoulders. He first reached one hand to my clit and moved in a couple circles. I bit my lip. He then dipped his middle finger inside of me and I couldn’t help the moan that came out. “Oh, you are so wet for me, baby. So fucking tight.” “Yes, so wet for you Li, please touch me.” He chuckled and moved his finger out of me. I whimpered at the loss, but was soon moaning again as he dipped his head in and started licking at my clit. I have never felt this before, but he was very good with his tongue. He continued his ministrations on my clit and when I started to feel close, he dipped his fingers back into me. My head fell back as the pleasure doubled and he started moving perfectly against the spot inside me that was making me see stars. “Liam! Fuck, I am so close!” I am writhing against him at this point. “Cum for me, love.” He continued to lick and finger me until I couldn’t breathe. I came harder than I had before. Once I finished I felt absolutely exhausted. Liam helped me up and we both got cleaned up and ready for bed. The next thing I know I changed into some short shorts and Liam’s t-shirt and got into bed with him. He kissed me sweetly and we fell asleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I hope you like this chapter! I expect this to be a longer story, and I don't know who is going to be Sydney's choice. Sooooo, I want to see who is everyone is rooting for!
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me motivated! 
> 
> xoxo


	3. Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney has a surprise guest!  
> She also has to face him about what she had been avoiding for years.  
> *Please look at notes for warnings*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING**  
> This chapter is a little intense. Mentions of parental abuse!   
> Next chapter will be back to the normal shenanigans.  
> xoxo

The next morning, I wake up to a snoring Liam holding me close to him. I giggle and go to turn and get out of bed, only to be stopped by another body. I freeze, usually that isn’t a weird occurrence, but with what happened last night I was a bit shocked. Luckily Liam and I cleaned up and dressed so there was no reason for anyone to be suspicious. We always slept in the same bed. I turn and am even more relieved when it was in fact, just Harry. I wiggle a bit and turn to face him. I watch as his face scrunches up for a moment before his eyes slowly open. 

“Good morning sunshine.” He says groggily.  
“Good morning. When did you get here?” I whispered to him, to not wake Liam.  
“3 maybe 4.” He was rubbing the sleep out of his eye as he spoke. “Louis and I fell asleep at some point during the movie, I looked for you two and decided I rather sleep in the comfy bed instead of one third of the couch.”  
I giggled, “There was another couch, you know.”   
“Nope! Zayn took over that couch at some point, and Louis spread across the one we were on.” I giggled again. “So, when did you two come up here?”   
I looked at him for a moment, realizing I had no idea. “Uhh I don’t know. I was super tired and so Liam took me to bed before the movie ended. You two were still awake I think.” That wasn’t exactly a lie.

Harry slowly nodded, but didn’t look suspicious. He then rested his hand on my cheek and moved a strand of my hair out of my eye. He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before resting his forehead on mine. He took a shaky breath out and put his lips just barely touching mine. I didn’t know what to do, but as fast as it happened, it ended. He kissed me lightly and went to get up. He looked at me before pulling on his joggers, he always slept in just boxers, and smiled. “I’m going to make some breakfast.” He said it loud enough that I felt Liam start to wake. Harry headed out the door right as I felt Liam kiss my shoulder. I shiver at the feeling of his breath against my neck.

“G’morning Princess.” He said quietly before pulling me closer to him. I could feel his morning wood, but that was not a new experience. “How’d you sleep?” I turned to face him then.   
“Harry was in bed with us this morning.” I blurted out. Liam blinked at me a couple times.  
“Did he know…” I cut him off.  
“I don’t think so. He seemed normal. He went to go make breakfast.”  
“Sounds like everything is okay.” Liam smiled.  
“What if he’s lying, or that he came in during, or….” Liam cut me off with a hard but sweet kiss.  
“Come on now love, it’s Harry. The boy can’t lie to save his life. Just relax.” He kissed me again, and this time, with his comforting words in my head, I melted into the kiss.   
“I guess you’re right. He just seemed a bit weird this morning.”   
“Well last night was new for us. He probably still feels the buzz of last night.”  
I nodded and went to kiss Liam again. We only stopped when we heard Louis screaming from downstairs. “SYDNEY! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!” I looked at Liam confused before yelling back, “COMING!” 

Liam and both got out of bed. Liam put some sweats on and I changed from his shirt to a tank top of my own. I walked down stairs and was very excited to see a mop of dyed blond hair. “Niall!?” I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. I hadn’t seen my half-brother in months, he stays with his dad 99.9% of the time. Niall is only a couple years older than me.   
“Hey pip squeak!” He laughed lightly. “I wanted to surprise you since I wasn’t able to make it to your birthday.” I smiled up at him. He had to finish some exam’s at uni, so I didn’t blame him for not showing.   
“I am definitely surprised!”   
“I went to mum’s and she said that you’d most likely be here. She wasn’t sure though. Is everything okay?” I watched as his smile turned to concern. I usually stayed at home when I knew Niall was coming, so I don’t worry him.   
“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just usually spend my time over here since it is closer to school and whatnot.” I could feel the other boys looking at us. I didn’t really talk much about home.  
Niall clears his voice before speaking again. “Yeah, but there is barely anything in your room.” I nod and look down. His voice drops even quieter, “Are you sure everything is okay? Why aren’t you living with mum?” Luckily I didn’t have to respond because Harry yells to us “Breakfast is ready. There is plenty for you to join us Niall.” He gives me one more look before responding, “Yeah. Sounds good.” And he starts walking towards the kitchen.   
I go and sit down at the table next to Liam. He puts his hand on my thigh to comfort me. I smile at him sadly. Liam is the only one who really knows why I don’t live at home anymore.   
~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
It was back when we were 10 years old. Liam and Geoff came to pick me up to go to the zoo. Liam had knocked on the door, with no response. He had heard sounds on the other side, but the door was locked. He had decided to walk over to the back, since we were expecting him. He looked into the back door and saw us. The door was locked and before he could knock he saw as my new step father had slapped me and pushed me onto the floor. He started banging on the door, but no one noticed. My step father was yelling and had picked me up by the shoulders. He shook me and pushed me into the wall. That is when I saw Liam, he was yelling and hitting the door with all his mite. He was crying and was red. My stepdad left the room and the door slammed.

I went to go open the door, but my mom grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked at Liam and held up one finger to say, “one second”. He stopped the pounding and the yelling, but I could see his anger. I turned back to my mother and she begged me not to tell Liam’s parents. She told me that he is just angry and all will be okay. She then started saying how he never wanted children and it makes him mad when he can’t do the things he wants because now he has to deal with a kid. She told me that if I did tell his parents I would be sent back to my dad. My dad was much worse so I told her I wouldn’t say anything, and walked out to meet Liam. He hugged me tightly and cried. He asked me what was happening and what he could do. 

After a moment I told him it had to be a secret, that his parents or Harry’s couldn’t know. He didn’t understand, but agreed. That night as bruises started to form on my body Anne, Jo, and Geoff took me aside. They asked what happened and I couldn’t help the tears fall from my eyes. I was crying and shaking and I couldn’t stop. Liam had come in then and hugged me until I calmed down. Once I did he explained that I didn’t want to say anything, but that things weren’t the best at home. After some questioning about my mother, step father, and real father that were answered very vaguely, I knew they had an idea of what was going on. I begged them not to tell anyone, that I couldn’t go back to my dad. So, they left it.

That night though, all three of them took me home. They had me wait in the car with Liam. I cried and he hugged me as we waited. He hummed a lullaby to help me relax. When the parents finally came back into the car they had a few bags of luggage, my eyes went wide. Liam noticed and started yelling to them, “You’re going to send her back to America aren’t you!? She doesn’t deserve that! Please don’t!” I let a few tears roll down my face as I watched Liam cry as well. They got into the car and the only thing that was said was from Anne, “We will talk about this at home.” 

When we got back to Liam’s house Jo and Anne took my hands and led me inside. Liam was left with his father who was moving the bags out of the trunk. They sat me down and spoke calmly. “We aren’t sending you back to America, Sydney.” Anne started, “but we aren’t letting you stay there.” Jo handed me an ice pack to put over the bruise on my cheek before speaking. “We made a deal with your mother. She is going to give us some money a month and we are going to have you live between here and Anne’s across the street.” I felt this excitement bubble in my stomach as I looked at them as if there was no way this was real. “We don’t really have an extra room for you in either house, but we can make space. Is that okay with you?”   
“Are you sure?” I asked them quietly. “I don’t want to be a problem.” I sniffled.  
“Of course, we are sure, dear. So, what do you say?”  
I nodded excitedly and hugged them both. The next thing I know Liam is hugging me.  
“My dad told me everything, I’m so glad you aren’t going anywhere!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first few weeks there was lots of questions and adjusting, but after a while it all started to feel normal. I started by staying on the pull-out couch/bed downstairs. I would have nightmares though and Liam would eventually join me. Then they put an extra bed in Liam’s room (which is still there) but somehow every night one of us would move to the other. We waited about a month before going back and forth between Harry and Liam’s. Since then it has been normal. On extra hard nights Liam would hold me close and say “One day I will become big and strong enough to protect you from anyone. You won’t have to be scared. You will always have me.” And will still hold me and sing the same lullaby from before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a yummy breakfast Harry and I are cleaning up. Niall comes over to the kitchen island, “So. I have a present for ya.” I look at him in confusion.   
“You didn’t have to…” He cuts me off.  
“I know, but I did.” He grins wide and I chuckle,   
“Okay, so what is it?”  
“You have to come with me to get it.” I give him a weird look and then Louis speaks up while pointing to himself and Zayn.  
“Don’t worry love, will be going with you too.” I squint at them all now.   
“See I trust that, much less.” Louis pretends to look offended before I continue to speak. “But either way, just give me an hour to shower and get ready.”   
Niall nods as I walk away upstairs to go get ready.  
After about an hour and a half I am finished. I have on some high waisted black ripped shorts and a purple top that is tied at the bottom. I have on some black converse and my hair is down in its natural curls. I take Harry’s favorite purple bandana and tie it like a headband on my head. I head downstairs and hear a ton of laughing. Specifically, Niall’s laughing. The boys are all dressed and ready for the day and I see Louis, Zayn, and Niall on the porch. The door is open so I can hear them perfectly. Harry and Liam are inside talking. 

“What’s going on out there?” I ask the two at the kitchen table.   
“Just waiting for you!” Louis says walking in with the other boys behind him. They look like they have been friends forever.   
“Well then are we ready to go?” I ask to the group. Niall nods and gives me a look, “It’s a surprise, so I need you to put this on.” I look at the blindfold in his hand and back at his face shocked. “you’ve got to be kidding.” “nope!” He just smiles at me until I sigh and put the blindfold on. Luckily, I only put on mascara and eyeliner so there won’t be smudges.   
After a 20-ish minute car ride I head Niall turn off the car and everyone open their doors. I was in the back with Harry and Liam, which I only knew because they kept talking to each other around me. I feel as they all get out of the car. 

“Ummm boys? Are you forgetting someone?” I felt someone’s hand slowly lead me out of the car before hearing Niall speak.  
“Alright. This gift is something I know you have wanted for a while, and now that you are 16 it only feels right.” I feel as the blind fold is taken off my head and I blink a couple of times before looking up at the building in front of us.   
“No way!” I almost yell.   
“Yes way! I mean it isn’t my thing, but I know you have wanted one for years. I got mum to sign off on it.” I hug him excitedly. 

We walk in and I start thinking of ideas in the waiting room while Niall, Louis, and Zayn go to the receptionist.   
“I can’t believe I am getting a tattoo!” I say smiling at the two boys next to me.   
“what are you going to get?” Harry asks smiling back at me.  
“I want it to be a surprise!” They chuckle at my excitement.   
“Hey Syd, they are ready for you.” I hear Niall say. I wave at the four of them before following Niall and the artist back to her station.   
“Hi, my name is Marley.” I shake her hand before she continues. “What do you want to get today?”   
After quite a few hours and a little more pain than I expected, it was done. I watched as she cleaned me off and wrapped my leg with this sticky clear bandage type thing and explains how to care for my tattoo. After all of that Niall pays and we head out to the boys. I see that Louis and Zayn also have new tattoos. It looked like they both got something on their arm. They were both working on a sleeve of some sort. I walk out and all the boys look down at my covered tattoo. It was perfect! It was a lion lying down and in front of it is a little rabbit resting. The lions tail is protective around the rabbit as it sleeps. All inside a frame.   
“So, what do you guys think?” I ask nervously. They all start complimenting it. Harry then asks, “so what does it mean?” I get bright red and say some excuse about my favorite animals and we all get ready to go.  
Later that night we all are watching a movie and eating pizza when Niall asks me to help him in the kitchen.   
“Hey, what do you need?” He turns to me then looking worried.  
“So are you going to tell me why you haven’t been living with mum? I spoke with Louis and he said you basically live here and across the street since he has been here. And why didn’t you or mum say something?” I look down at the floor and feel myself become warm. I didn’t know what to say, but I feel tears welling up in my eyes. Niall put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched without thinking. That seemed to spark something into his head. “Sydney. Look at me, please.” I do what he asked, I feel tears slowly run down my cheeks. “Sydney. Did…did they hit you?” I open my mouth, but I am unable to speak. He surprises me but pulling me close and hugging me hard. This was such a different side to Niall than I am used to. “I’m so sorry Syd. I wish you would’ve told me.” He sounded choked up. I finally found my voice and spoke slow and soft, “Mum told me that if I said anything I would’ve been sent back to America with my dad.” He pulled away from me then. I could tell he was angry. “She threatened you with that?” I nodded and he pulled me close to him again. “Are you happy here?” He whispered after a few moments. I looked over to the side where a picture of Liam, Louis, and I and sniffled. “Yeah Nialler, I am.”   
A little later in the night we are all done with the snacks and we’ve finished three whole movies. Niall gets up and starts getting ready to go. “Hey Niall, if you want you can crash here mate.” Louis called out. “Oh, I don’t want to bother. And I have an early flight tomorrow.”  
“Then you have to stay!” Liam says, while the rest of us nod. Niall hesitates for a moment before conceding and putting his stuff back down. We were all feeling tired and decided to go to sleep. Zayn and Louis shuffled into Louis’ room. Harry, Liam and I got Niall all set up in the pull out downstairs. Then Harry and Liam went up to get ready for bed. 

“Thanks for coming to see me Ni. It meant a lot.” I say hugging him.   
“Yeah….” I knew something was still bothering him, but I didn’t know if I should ask. Luckily, he supplied that for me. “I just need to know… what can I do to get you out of this situation?” I looked at him for a moment. “There is nothing that needs to be done now, Ni. Harry, Liam, and I are already making plans and saving up to find a place when we finish school.” Niall sighed and sat down with his head in his hands. “I should’ve realized what was going on. I should’ve been around more.” I sat next to him and hugged him from the side. “You are the best brother ever, Niall. You don’t have to worry about me. It is all in the past.” He hugged me back and smiled sadly at me. “Well I should get ready for bed. I will say bye before I leave in the morning.” I smile one more time at him as I go to go upstairs. “Goodnight Ni.”

On my way I stop at the living room and lean up against the wall. I let myself slip to the floor and I cry silently. I let myself cry for probably 10-20 minutes before I get up and go to the bathroom to freshen up for bed.

I get to Liam’s room and they are ready for bed, lazily chatting. I walk in and go to grab some clothes for bed and I look up to see them both staring at me silently. I felt the tears threatening to come out so I quickly grab my clothes and go into the bathroom to change. After changing I collect myself. I wash off what is left of my makeup and hope the boys are asleep. I go to the door and listen. They are talking quietly. I decide to go to Louis and Zayn’s instead. I knock quietly. I hear one of them say “come in” and I quickly go through the door. They both look at me confused before Louis offers me a joint. I politely decline and sit next to Zayn. 

“want to talk about it, love?” Louis asks after a moment. I shake my head.   
“Did you talk to Li and Haz?” Zayn adds. I shake my head again.   
“Oh love. You can’t leave them hanging in there. They are worried sick.” Louis says apologetically.  
“You can’t avoid them very long.” Zayn adds.   
“I can try.” I mumble. Zayn hugs me softly and lets me rest my head on his shoulder while I collect my thoughts for the next 20 minutes. I sigh and decide it is now or never. I get up and say goodnight to the boys before heading into Liam’s room once again.

Just like before, they look at me silently. I feel the tears again, and I realize I don’t know why I was running away. I feel one tear run down my face and within a second Liam is hugging me and humming softly. Just like he used to when we were little. Harry is right next to me, rubbing my back. After a few moments Liam lets go and lets Harry hug me as well. Harry starts whispering sweet words of love and I let myself breathe. I was okay. I let go and explain what happened between Niall and I. Harry understood that it was a sore subject for me, and knew what happened based on what we told him years ago.   
“I feel bad. I should’ve told him. He feels so guilty. It isn’t even his fault.”   
“He just cares about you, Syd. He is your brother.” Liam said sweetly.  
“I am sure he is just taking it all in.” Harry adds.  
I nod. “I’m just tired. Can we go to sleep?” I ask quietly.   
“Of course, love.” Harry said. We all get into bed. Liam, then me, then Harry. And with Harry’s slow snores and Liam’s sweet kisses to my shoulder and mouth. I fell asleep between my guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That was a doozy.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it gave some much needed insight into Sydney's life.
> 
> Leave me comments and Kudos to keep me motivated!
> 
> XOXO


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney and Gemma have a day together, and Sydney has a decision to make.

I wake up to the door of Liam’s room creaking open. I yawn and climb to the bottom of the bed to get out. I quietly shut the door and walk Niall down the stairs to the front door.   
“Thank you for coming to see me, Ni. It really is the best gift ever.” I hug him and he squeezes me tight.   
“Promise me something, Syd. Promise you will tell me what is going on, and if you need help.” He pulls away to look me in the eyes.  
“Okay, I promise.” He hugs me one more time.  
“I love you, little sis.”  
“I love you too, big bro.” 

I watch as he walks out and gets into his car. I go back up the stairs and see someone on the porch. It was Louis. I open and walk out to him.   
“We got to stop meeting like this.” He says taking a long drag from his ciggy. I walk closer to him.  
“Maybe you just have to stop this bad habit.”   
“Hmm I’ll think about it.” He stops for a moment to look at me. “Why are you up?”  
“Just said bye to Ni before he goes back home.”  
“Mm… And how are you feeling since last night?” I blush remembering how childish I acted.  
“Much better. Sorry about that, by the way.”   
“It was no problem, love. I definitely don’t mind being in your company.” He looks me up and down before putting out the rest of his cig.   
I walk over to him and sit on the corner of the table. He smirks and puts his hand through his hair.  
“This is about where we were last time we met out here.” I blushed remembering. “Too bad we got interrupted so fast.” He continued. He moved himself closer to me and moved to my ear. “what do you say love, pick up where we left off?” 

I had almost no time to respond before I felt him kiss down my neck softly. He stopped at the area where my neck met my shoulder and chuckled. “Cute love bite.” I was about to respond before he moved next to it and started sucking hard. I couldn’t help the little moan that came out of my mouth. He put his body closer and moved away from my neck. He put his hands on my waist and started kissing me. I felt like my body was on fire. I moved my arms around the back of his neck and kissed back. We continue like this for a few minutes before he moves himself closer and ruts against my clothed center. I could feel how hard he was through his sweats. I realized then just how not clothed I was. I only had on a tank top and short sleep shorts. He ruts against me a few more times before he pulls away. I am confused, and sit there flustered as he smirks and walks inside. 

I go to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. I decide a nice shower should help. It starts out innocent enough, and it was early so I know I wouldn’t be a big problem to take a long one. After I wash my body well with my candy apple body wash, I start slowly moving my hands from my sides up to my breasts. I take a breath and smoosh them together. I start pinching lightly at my nipples. I close my eyes and let my hands roam. I pinch and roll at them a little longer before letting one of my hands slide down to my pussy. I let my hand rub lightly over my clit in circles slowly. I let the momentum build and go faster as I continued. I moaned and bit my lip to keep myself quiet. I found myself wishing for rougher fingers and a little whine left my lips. 

I hear a voice in the bathroom then and immediately stop. “Fuck” It’s deep and rough, and sounds choked. I listened a little longer and heard the slapping of skin and I realized that someone was getting off next to me in the shower. I gasp and I feel the throbbing want in my lower regions. I slowly reached my hand back down to my clit and slowly went in circles. I moaned lightly at the fact someone was getting off on me. I started thinking about which boy it could be. I thought about Louis, but something tells me he would’ve just busted in. Or Zayn, but he is still probably asleep. He does not function well without it. Or Liam, I went a little faster. After the other night though, I don’t think he wouldn’t just join me. I realized who it must be. I moan a little louder than before. I hear a “Fuck Syd.” And my thoughts were confirmed.

It was Harry. 

I thought about how good his hands would feel on me, how deep his fingers could go. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning out. “Haz!” I stopped then. My fast breath being the only thing I could hear. He must’ve stopped as well. The next thing I know I feel cold breeze behind me, but only for a moment. I could feel his presence even though he wasn’t touching me. I feel his hands on my hips and the light pull to bring me back to him. I let him guide me, and I feel his bare cock against my bum. I move slightly against him, and his grip tightens. He moves one hand then slowly down to my body down to my soaking center. He just barely touches my clit and I move further into him. His whole front against my whole back. His chin rests against my shoulder as he starts doing figure 8’s on my clit. I bite my lip to stifle my moans. I feel as he thrusts against my ass. I am already so close by the time he dips further and pushes against my hole. He maneuvers us so that He can finger me while the end of his palm rubs against my clit. He finds the perfect angle and after only a few thrusts I know I am a goner. His other hand reaches up to my mouth to muffle my moaning. After I stop squirming against him. He moves his hand from me to his dick. I turn around then to see him feverishly stroke himself with my slick. It only takes him a few moments before he is cumming. It mostly lands on the ground between us, and a little on my stomach. We sit there for a moment, taking in the situation. I watch as his face heats up and he turns to leave. I stop him then.   
“Wait, Haz.” He turns to face me. I move over to him, and bring his head to mine. I kiss him passionately, but slow and sweet. I pull away and he smiles at me before leaving. 

I finish cleaning off, and then get out. I dry off and start getting ready for the day. I put on a cute little mini dress, some makeup and head out. 

I went into Liam’s room to see him just waking up. I looked over at the clock and realized it was only 8:30 am. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed and put his arms out to me. I smiled and walked over to him. He pulled me onto his lap, making my skirt bunch up on my thighs. He ran his hands up and down my arms making me have goosebumps.   
“Good morning princess.” His voice was still laced with sleepiness. I felt the morning wood from under me and I couldn’t stop myself from grinding. He made an appreciative sound against my collarbone and his fingers tightened against my hips. I let my arms move around his neck. I started to kiss him slow. I felt every movement of his lips and tongue as it slowly got more feverish. He moved from my lips to my neck and started to kiss and suck on my sweet spot. I blush thinking of this morning, but I let that leave my mind as he bites. I gasp and he stops to look at me.   
“Can I ask you something?” His voice is quiet and his eyes serious. I nod and smile before he continues. “I’d really like to take you to my family’s little beach house, just the two of us. It isn’t far. Just for day and night. Before my birthday next Friday. Would you like to do that with me?” He looks nervous. I smile at him and nod.  
“I’d love to Li.” He smiled brightly and hugged me tight.   
“Great. You don’t have to worry about anything, I will get it all set up.” 

Before anything else can be said there is a yell for outside Liam’s room. We both stand up and go to the door. We watch as Harry runs down the stairs with a water gun in his hand. Followed by an angry Louis squirting him. Liam and I look at each other and then follow down the stairs. We barely make it off the bottom step before we feel someone squirting us. I squeal and look back at a laughing Zayn. I hear Harry then, “Li! Syd! Couch!” Before he puts back his attention to Louis. I run to the couch and pick up the smaller water gun. I start squirting back at Zayn and soon Liam is on his team squirting me. I squeal and laugh and start squirting them back. Soon though I feel squirting on all sides and realize all boys were spraying me. I Giggle out, “No fair! That’s four against one!” and soon enough I feel Liam pick me up and throw me across his shoulder. I squirm against him while laughing, as he squirts the other boys. Instead though I am just getting squirted more. After a few more moments our guns were empty, Liam let me down, and we laughed at the situation for a few minutes. I looked down then and realized my dress was completely see through. My pink matching bra and panties were very much visible. At least they were cute. I wasn’t the only one who noticed. I looked up and realized each of the boys were looking at me as well. I blushed and cleared my throat.   
“I’m going to go change.” And turn to run up the stairs, but get stopped by Louis’ voice.  
“We definitely need to clean up this water before our parents are home.”   
“Shit! What time is it?” Liam hissed.  
“They already texted to let us know their plane landed.”   
“Bloody hell.”

With that Louis and Liam start cleaning up the water, Harry goes to change, as well as Zayn and I go change as well. I am about to get to Liam’s door when I feel a tug at my wrist. I look back at Zayn, his eyes dark and blown wide. He isn’t looking at my face, but at my body and I feel myself become more confident. I push him back into Louis’ room and close the door. I follow him until he is up against the wall next to the closet. He pulls me to him and kisses me hard. It is fast and intense. I go to take off his shirt and pull it over his head. I smirk at his tattooed body and kiss down his chest. I plant myself on my knees and look up at him flirtatiously. I stroke him lightly through his joggers before pulling those along with his boxers down. They sit pooling at his feet. His dick plopping against his stomach. I lick quickly up his cock before taking him as far as I could. I realized after the other night with Liam that I barely have a gag reflex, so I deepthroat him. He groans out a “Fuuuuuuuck” Before I move up and down his cock. I realize we don’t have much time so I move one hand to his balls, massaging them. He is thrusting just a bit against me and all I do it moan and take it. His hand moves to my head as he pushes me down and cums down my throat. I pull off and wipe the back of my hand against my lips before winking and walking out. 

I feel good walking out, knowing I did that to him. Zayn was a hard boy to crack, so mysterious. So, it was nice boost of confidence. I change into a cute light blue dress, it was perfectly tight on the top and flowy on the bottom. I hear my phone ding and go check who texted me. It was Gemma.  
G: Hi, are you busy today?  
S: Nope  
G: Can I pick you up to go shopping?  
S: Yes! Pick me up whenever!  
G: See you soon! xo  
I went to the little vanity and cleaned up my makeup and hair. Right as I am about to finish, Liam comes into the room. Shirtless and pants still a bit wet. Harry walks in a moment later. Liam is behind me changing and Harry is chatting about some band he wants to go see. As I finish my hair and turn to them.   
“Harry. I told you, I am not going to skip school to see that band. I don’t even like them all that much.” Liam mutters.   
“Come on! It is one day! My mum said she’d excuse it for me.”   
“Yeah, Jo definitely won’t though.”   
“What band is it?” Harry smiles and moves closer to me.   
“It’s Imagine Dragons. You know I wanted to go to that concert for years, and Gem bought me tickets! Liam made me promise him I’d take him to my first concert, but he won’t even go.”   
“I’ll go.” I shrug with a smile on my face.   
“Really?” Both buys said at the same time.  
“Yeah. I like that band, I won’t get in trouble if I talk to Anne, and I don’t mind missing a day.” Harry hugs me and I giggle at how excited he is.   
“You are the best! It’s a date!” He moves back to sitting on the bed next to me as I blush at his words.   
I look over at Liam and he is making a face I don’t really recognize. Next thing I know Harry is speaking again.   
“What are you getting all made up for?”   
“Oh! Gemma and I are going shopping and such.” I can’t help the blush that I feel forming on my cheeks. I had already talked to Gemma about going to the clinic to pick up the birth control when she was in town. I look up at both boys and I could tell they also knew.   
“And such, huh?” Liam says, eyes not leaving mine. I nod, and become hotter.   
“Like… the such we talked about?” Harry said, but I could not see him since my eyes were glued to Liam’s. I could see him move to sit next to Liam though.   
“I… uh… Yeah. That such.” I responded, swallowing the lump in my throat.   
I continued to look at Liam and Harry for a moment before I heard the doorbell ring. I squeaked and jumped slightly.   
“Must be Gem.” I say grabbing my purse and phone before heading out the door. It was not a shock that both boys were right behind me by the time I got to the door. Harry greeted his sister and I said bye to the boys before leaving with Gemma. 

Luckily the trip to the clinic, the appointment, and picking up the prescription wasn’t all too bad. Gemma talked to me about being responsible and condom safety. After assuring here I wouldn’t be dumb about having sex, we went to lunch.   
“So, I have got to ask…” Gemma started, “What made you all the sudden so interested in sex?”  
“I mean I am 16 years old…”  
“I know, but I mean… Are you dating someone?”  
“No… I just figured it was time. I mean it’s not like I have never done anything before…” Gemma stared at me shocked.   
“Since when? Because when we talked at New Year’s you hadn’t done more than make out!”  
“It’s a… new thing. I don’t want to talk about it.” I look down and concentrate on eating my food.  
Gemma sighs. “Look if it’s Harry, I don’t care. I mean I think it would be great if you two got together. Mum always said that you’d end up with one of the boys…” She was rambling.   
“I’m not with Harry.”   
“Liam then?” I shake my head. “Don’t tell me it’s one of the other two? Louis and Zack?”  
“You know it’s Zayn! But no, I’m not with anyone, like I said before.”  
Gemma looked at me suspiciously before going back to her food.   
“Fine don’t tell me. I will be here when you are ready.”   
“Just because I’m messing around with someone doesn’t mean….” I cut myself off and blush.   
“Woah. Look I’ll only say this once, but be careful ‘messing around’ with someone. Often someone gets hurt, and often that person is the girl.” I nodded and continued eating. 

She sighed and moved on to talk about what she had been up to. I had a hard time paying attention though. I kept thinking about how I want to lose my virginity to be special. After lots of consideration and us finishing our lunch and going to the first shop, I made my decision. I want to lose my virginity to Liam. It only makes sense. He is my best friend, and I know he’d never hurt me. Plus, he and I have been getting closer lately, so maybe it will be the start of something so much more.

After a few more hours of shopping we decided it was time to go home. Gemma went over to her house and I went over to Liam’s. Once I walked through the door I saw Geoff and Jo laughing while dancing in the living room. I giggled quietly and snuck upstairs to go Liam’s room. I knocked three times quietly so he knows it’s me and walk in.   
“Hello love.” Liam kisses me on the cheek before sitting down at his desk. I walk over to the edge of the bed closest to him and sit down.   
“How was your day?” I ask him.   
“It was good. Harry and I played some footie with Lou and Zayn and just hung out. He left to go help his mum out with dinner since Gemma is home. Speaking of, how was your day?”  
“Good. Got a lot of fun items.” I say pointing to the bags I set down by the door.  
“Oh do I get a fashion show?” He chuckles.  
“Not today, but if you’re lucky, maybe I let you see something new during our little trip together.” Well I guess I’m going for it then. I watch as his eyes search mine, making sure he understood correctly. I bite my lip, but keep my eyes on his.   
“Oi love, be careful. Or I might just take you up on that.”  
“Good.” He blinks at me in disbelief. I could almost see him questioning himself. I decide I need to make myself very clear. I go over to him and lean down to his ear and whisper, “I want you to be my first.” I stand then and go to leave him in his thoughts, but he catches my wrists and pulls me to him. He is standing now. He slowly backs me up into the door.   
“You sure about this?” My mouth is dry as I see the serious, lusty look in his eyes. I nod. “No, I need to hear you say it, please.” His voice is husky, needy, and assertive in one. I swallow the lump in my throat and take a deep breath.   
“I am sure.”   
With no second thought he kisses me then. It’s deep and passionate. As he pulls away though, I know it’s a promise of what is yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> I have a couple ideas I want to impliment later in this story that I think will add twists and turns you wouldn't guess. 
> 
> Leave me comments and Kudos to keep me motivated!   
> Let me know who you are rooting for in the end!  
> XOXO


	5. Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sydney have the beach house to themselves

The day of the trip was finally here. Liam and I have had so much sexual tension, you could cut it with a knife. We hadn’t even kissed more than a peck on the cheek since I told him my intentions. I also have ceased the sexual activities with the other boys as well. If things go as planned Liam and I will be a lot more than just friends. Though Liam and I stopped kissing, the teasing has just increased. Anywhere from lingering touches, whispering dirty things, showing a little extra skin, anything that would get the other one going. 

Like one day I made sure that I was in just my towel for almost an hour before changing with him in the room, not showing him anything he wanted to see.  
Or one day at breakfast he put his hand on my thigh and slowly moved it up and down my inner thighs, making sure I was squirming in my seat for more before letting go.  
Making sure to bend down and have him see up my skirt any chance I get.  
Him whispering in my ear that I was being a bad girl before lightly spanking me, saying I need to be careful or I might get punished. Hello kink I didn’t know I had.   
It was getting unbearable. I just always wanted to be touching him. 

Today was the day we are going to go though. I stayed the night at Harry’s after Liam and I almost broke the night before. We were in bed and we were spooning. He was asleep but he started grinding into me. I was very aware of how good it felt and I turned around to wake him up. Before I could do anything, he pulled me closer to him and grinded perfectly into my crotch. It made me moan in surprise when he moved against my clit. He woke up then and his hands moved to my hips. At first, I thought he was going to move away, but instead he pulled me closer to him. He moved me to be on top of him as he grinded up into me. I gave in to the blissful feeling and grinded down into him. This lasted for a few more moments before we heard Louis bang on the door. I moved next to Liam and pretended to just be waking up when he came in.  
“Mum’s made a big breakfast, and Geoff wants to talk to you about your trip Li.”   
“We’ll be down in a minute, yeah?” Liam grumbled out and Louis nodded and left.   
We decided then for me to go to Harry’s. Liam had given some excuse to Geoff about some festival or con we wanted to go to for his birthday so we could go to the beach house, and I didn’t want to ruin this one chance to be completely alone. 

As of right now I am finishing up packing when Harry comes into his room.   
“You excited?” I jump slightly.  
“You scared me, Haz!” He chuckled  
“Sorry love.”   
“Yeah I am excited. It will be fun.”  
“That is true, oh don’t forget this.” I am shocked when he is handing me the box of condoms he gave us a couple weeks ago. I don’t know what to say and he just sets them down in my bag behind me. “I just figured. You two going, alone. The way you two have been acting. It just makes sense to me.” He looks down and goes to sit on the bed. He continues then, “I think it’s sweet losing your virginity to your best friend. I wish I would’ve thought about that before…” I go and sit next to him. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t regret it! I just… If I would’ve known you were… you know… available… I would’ve waited.” I don’t know what to say. Honestly, I don’t even really know what to think. I open my mouth to talk, but he interrupts me. “I’m glad that at least I know Liam won’t force it on you or anything.”   
“Listen Haz, whether or not that may happen, that wasn’t the reason for this trip.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“Liam wanted to go before this was on the table.”  
“I mean… I’m sure he was hoping it would go this way, either way.”   
“Come on Harry. It’s Liam. I can’t imagine he would be one to plan something like this, without letting me know.”  
“You mean Liam, who doesn’t ever do anything without a plan? Who thinks spontaneous actions are just asking for trouble?” I give Harry a look. Though I can’t imagine Liam would do that, he isn’t wrong. Liam and spontaneous is not something that ever happens.   
“It was my Idea!” The second that I said it, I regretted it. Harry’s eyes became huge before he squinted at me, nodded, cleared his throat, and looked away.   
“Right. Well then I guess I shouldn’t be worried.”   
“Harry… I…” I stop myself. Not even sure what I would say.   
“Don’t worry about it. I hope you have fun.” He kissed the top of my head and left the room before I had the chance to say anything else. 

I sat there for a moment shocked before I got a text from Liam.   
L: You ready?  
S: yeah. Give me 5 more minutes.  
L: Can’t wait :)   
I hurry and finish my packing and walk out of Harry’s room. I look everywhere for Harry and am about to head over to Liam’s when he stops me in the driveway.   
“Wait Syd!” He jogs over to me. “Sorry about all I said earlier. I don’t know why I got so defensive. I really do hope you have fun.” He gives me one of his sweet smiles and hugs me. We say our goodbyes and I head over to Liam’s. I see him loading everything into the car as I go over to him. He waves at Harry and hugs me close. This was going to be an interesting day.

The ride over was tons of fun. We sang some of our favorite songs and talked about random things. We were getting close to the house now. Liam was singing lightly as he searched for it, and I started thinking. Everything with Liam was so easy. We melt perfectly together. I knew I had feelings for him, ever since he dated his ex and I found myself very jealous. I just pushed them down then, though. I find myself hoping that he will want to start something after this little trip, even more than before.

Once we go to the house and everything settled inside I hugged Liam again.   
“I forgot how cool this place is!” I say excitedly. We hadn’t been in a couple years since Geoff got his new job. It was so nice. We decided an early dinner would be best, so we go ahead and get everything ready for tonight. We were having this pasta dish that Liam’s mum taught him to make. I set the table and watch as he finished up the food. 

After dinner we decide to go on a walk on the beach. It was the perfect temperature and absolutely stunning.   
“I can’t believe senior year is about to start.” Liam says after our random discussion about which movie was better Labyrinth or The Never-ending Story.  
“I know. Then we’re off to Uni.”   
“Yeah… I wonder how different it will be.”  
“Part of me doesn’t want anything to change. I don’t want everything to change.” Liam stops walking. His hand finding mine and pulling me softly back to him. I turn to face him, he puts one hand on my cheek and I subconsciously nuzzle into it.   
“Everything isn’t going to change. Sure, we will be living somewhere new, and our lives will be more about getting a job and our futures. But there is one thing that will never change.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Me. I will always be there, as long as you let me.” He strokes my cheek then and I smile.  
“I love you Li.”   
“I love you too.” He leans in and kisses me soft and sweet. It feels real and significant though. We turn back to the beach house. There was something heavy that was weighing on tonight. More than just our virginities. Something like everything was about to change. 

When we get inside we go to the room we are staying in. I lean against the door as he put his stuff down. When he turns around he takes his sweet time looking me up and down before slowly walking over to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and he kisses me deeply, slightly picking me up in the process. My nerves melt away with the kiss. When we come up to breathe he wastes no time kissing down my neck. It’s slow and full of want. Every lick, bite, kiss making me want more.

I take his hand and lead him to the bed. I help him take off his shirt, before I slowly strip myself for him. I can feel his eyes on me as I slide off my shirt and shorts, leaving me only in my matching purple lingerie I bought for this day. It was dark against my porcelain skin. There were straps that accentuated my breasts, thighs, and stomach. 

He stands to take off all his clothing. I watch as he struggles slightly, until he is just in his boxers. He comes to me then and his hands slowly go down my body. Starting on my shoulders, to my waist, my hips, and my ass. He gropes me softly and I make a pleased noise. He reaches down then, picking me up by my thighs. His hands and arms are strong and he takes me to the bed. He slowly lays me down. He kisses from my knee to my thigh, my hips, stomach, the area between my breasts, my neck, and finally my lips. Our hands explore each other. I touch anywhere I can reach. His legs from intertwining with mine to between mine. He finally stops kissing me to take off my bra. He throws it without looking and kisses my boobs. He sucks and bites one nipple, while his other hand squeezes, pinches, and cups my other. He moves to switch breasts. After I am writhing in place he looks up to me and smiles. It is sweet and sexy. Like he is saying he will be careful, but that he will make me feel good.

His hand moves from my breast to slowly descend down my body, stopping at the seam of my panties. His fingers stroke the area above them for only a few moments before dipping in. He lightly circles my clit making me moan out “Li!” I feel him chuckle against my neck. He continues his circles until I am gripping his arm, begging, “Please Li! I need you.”   
He drags my panties down then saying, “Anything for you, Princess.” He stands up then and pulls down his boxers. I lick my lips at the sight of his body and whine quietly when he walks away to his bag.   
“Patience love.” He chuckles out. I move my head to watch him as he pulls out a condom. The thought of what Harry said before comes to mind, but only for a moment because he is opening and placing it on himself. After, he comes to me, situating our bodies to fit each other.

He kisses me passionately before asking, “Are you sure about this? You can say no at any time.” I smile at him, even so close to this he makes sure I want this still. That makes this better as I nod and kiss him sweetly. “I’ll go slow.” He grunts out as he moves the tip of his penis against my core. I moan as he touches my clit, which turns louder as he starts to push into me. I guess I really underestimated how large he was. He continues to slowly sink into me, and my hands are gripping his biceps hard. Soon though, he bottoms out and I can feel him flush against me. He gives me time until I look at him and nod. He starts shallowly thrusting and I feel his fingers rubbing against my clit again. 

That makes the feeling much better and soon enough I am asking for more. “Please Li. I need more. Harder.” He kisses me then as he slowly takes himself almost all the way out of me, and then thrusts back in. I almost yell out because he hit my G-spot perfectly. “Feels so good!” I moan.  
“You’re so tight!” He growls back.   
He continues to go harder and faster, perfectly hitting my g-spot every time. It takes almost no time until I feel the coil inside me breaking and I am telling him I’m going to cum. He goes harder and moans into my ear, “Cum for me Princess.” I start cumming then, moaning incredibly loud. My fingernails are making marks into his back and I feel his grip get harder on me. I’m in bliss as he thrusts a few more times and orgasms right after. “Fuck!” The next day I wake up in Liam’s arms. My body is sore and naked, but I can’t help but smile. This was a perfect trip.

When we get back home, Liam and I are as close as ever. And just like that, time quickly passes by, and we are back at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it isn't very long, but I wanted this to be its own chapter. 
> 
> Leave me comments and Kudos to keep me motivated!  
> Let me know which boy you want to end up with Sydney!  
> XOXO


	6. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney gets hit with a nasty surprise, so she hits Liam right back.

After a week of back to school madness, Harry and I are at our favorite café down the street from his house. Liam had been acting strange all week, and always having plans after footie practice.   
“Haz… Can I ask you something?” I say as I take a sip at my coffee.  
“Sure love. You alright?”  
“Yeah, I just… Does it seem like Liam is avoiding me?” Harry takes a slow sip at his tea before he responds.  
“I wouldn’t say avoiding, no.”   
“Well what would you say then?” He sighs and turns his full attention to me. He puts his hand on my bare knee and speaks softly.  
“I would just talk to him, love. You know how he gets into when he is in a rut. I am sure that is all it is.” I nod. He is right, Liam does pull away when he gets super stressed and busy. He just usually doesn’t pull this much away from me. But he has asked me to stay at Harry’s and we only have been talking in the morning on the way to school. I can’t imagine what is making him this way.

After we head back to the home I take a detour to Liam’s house. I walk in and say hi to Louis and Zayn who are in the living room, and I wave to Jo in the kitchen before going upstairs. I sigh and knock three times on the door and hear a, “Shit! One sec.” Before some shuffling. Liam opens the door and walks out of the room and quickly shuts the door. That is new. I blink a few times in confusion before he talks.   
“Hey. What’s up?” He is smiling, but it isn’t his normal smile. It’s his ‘I’m trying to hide something’ smile.   
“I just wanted to talk… is this a bad time?”   
“Uhhh…” He glances quickly at the door, before leading me to the porch. “So, what did you want to talk about.” I give him an incredulous look before walking away to the edge. I leaned against the fence of the porch and sigh. I finally turn to him, after I push back confused tears.   
“What’s going on Liam? Why have you been acting so weird?”   
“I don’t…” I cut him off.  
“Don’t lie to me, Li! I know you. So, what is going on?”  
The next thing I know Liam’s ex, Sophia is walking out his door and out onto the porch. I feel my heart fall to my stomach. She starts speaking then.  
“I just was coming to check what was taking so long…”   
I look at Liam for an explanation, but all he does is look at me shocked. I feel tears threatening to leave my eyes as I shake my head and start to leave.   
“Sorry Sophia. I will leave you two alone.” I basically run down the stairs as I hear Liam say my name. I am out the door by the time he reaches me. He grabs my wrist to face him. I can feel a few tears drip down my face.  
“Syd…” His face was full of what I can only assume is pity.   
“You know what Liam, it doesn’t matter! I just wish I would’ve known that you two were back together, would’ve saved myself the embarrassment.”   
“Sydney…” I ripped my arm away from him and continued my way to Harry’s house.

I stood on the porch for a moment as I watched Liam go inside. I then started to walk. I felt sick to my stomach as I continued walking. It wasn’t until I reached the park that I sat down next to a shady tree and let myself cry. How could I be so stupid! Of course, he was back with Sophia. She was all he’d ever want. She’s pretty, popular, and proper smart. They spent the last year together, I shouldn’t be shocked that they are dating again. I didn’t realize how late it was until I got a call from Zayn.   
“Hey love. Where you at?” I sniffle before responding.  
“The park we used to love as kids.” I hear car keys and a door open and shut.  
“Okay, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”   
“It’s fine Zee. You don’t…” He cut me off.  
“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” He said it stern and slow.  
“Okay.”  
“Will you please text Harry. He’s worried.”   
“Okay.” I say again.   
“I’ll see you soon, don’t go anywhere.” With that he hung up the phone.

I look down and see 15 texts from Harry, some being:  
H: Hey, are you okay?  
H: I just spoke with Liam. Where are you?  
H: Please tell me your phone isn’t on silent. I need you know you’re okay.  
H: Syd? Please answer me.  
H: I am going to kill Liam if you are hurt.  
H: I love you. Please let me know when you see this.  
I respond with this:  
S: I am sorry Harry! I didn’t hear my phone. I am okay, just took a walk. I love you too. 

I also see one text from Liam:  
L: Harry called, said you weren’t there. I hope you’re okay. I’m sorry about today.  
I did not respond to him.

Just like clockwork, Zayn is there exactly 10 minutes later. I had already walked to the parking lot by that time. Once I approach the car, Zayn is out of it giving me a hug. I probably look like a mess.   
“Let’s get you home.” Zayn states as we get in the car.  
“I don’t want to see Liam right now.” I state.   
“Fair. He can be a right idiot. We can go to mine?” I nod as he starts the car. A second later my phone is going off. I see Harry’s picture and sigh before answering.   
“Hi Harry. I’m sorry it took me so long to respond, my phone was off.” I can hear the relief in his voice when he speaks.  
“It’s okay. I am just glad you are safe. Lou said Zayn was picking you up.”  
“Uhh yeah.”  
“Okay, we can talk more when you are back.” I look over at Zayn before taking a deep breath and responding.  
“I just need some time Haz. I am going to stay with Zayn tonight.” He is quiet for a few long seconds before answering.   
“Oh. Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?”   
“Yeah, yeah. Of course.”   
“Then I guess I will talk to you then. Goodnight Sydney.”  
“Goodnight.”  
I hung up the phone and looked at Zayn. I am a little shocked he was being so sweet. Not that he isn’t a sweet guy, it is just… different. We get to his house not too long later. He lives only down the street of the other boys. I have been here before, and I have met his family during birthdays and whatnot, but it just occurred to me that he is rarely home. 

We get out of the car and head inside. I immediately hear:  
“Zayn? That you?” Must be Trish.   
“Yes mum.” He yells back. I was right. “I’m really tired, I’ll talk to you in the morning.”   
“Okay love! Goodnight!”   
We walk immediately downstairs then. I am met with a hall way that leads to three doors. We go all the way to the end.   
“This is my room, my art room, and the bathroom.” He points to the left door, then the middle, then the right door. I nod and he opens his bedroom and we walk in. It shockingly looks a lot like Louis’, but mostly clean. I look at his desk where I see many sketch books and I smile at Zayn. He was in Uni for Art, and I was remembering just how good he was. When we were younger he would always make us cards that were handmade. 

“I know it’s not much…” He starts, but I immediately stop him when I hear the embarrassment in his voice.  
“It’s more than I have Zee. And it’s perfect. Thank you for letting me stay the night.” He nods and sits on his bed, and then pats the area next to him. I sit and turn towards him.   
“You want to talk about what happened with Liam?” He asked.   
“Absolutely do not want to talk about Liam.”  
“Okay. What about what happened with Niall the other day. About why aren’t you living at home?” He gave me a look.  
“I’d rather talk about Liam.” He makes a gesture as to say, “go on.” I sigh and tell him what happened, all the way back to the beach night. After I finish he gets up and offers me a blunt. I nod and follow him to the little window. We both take a couple drags before he talks.  
“Liam is maybe the most stupid guy I have ever met.” I look at him shocked. Zayn always seemed to really like Liam. “He is going to wake up one day and realize just how much he screwed up, hurting you.” He gives me a look then, it is not one I do not know. His eyes hold anger, but also longing. His jaw is clenched, but his mouth isn’t tense. “If I had you...” My breath gets caught in my throat and I feel like my world is floating. He shakes his head and makes a tsk noise. “Just…don’t let his ignorance break you. He isn’t worth it.” 

He moves from the window then and asks what movie I want to watch. The night is very pleasant, even though I can’t find the words to ask him what he meant earlier. It isn’t until the end of the night, we are both lying in his bed, I feel like talking seriously again.

“The other night… with Ni. How much has Lou told you about my living situation?” Zayn turns on his side to look at me. His head resting on his propped-up hand.   
“Not much. He doesn’t really know much. When he moved in he tried asking his mum, but she said that he would learn when he was older. Now when he asks, she brushes it off.” I nod and take a deep breath.  
“When I moved here, from America, with my mom, it was to start a new life. My birth father was terrible. He was a raging drunk. Very destructive kind of guy to all around him, and himself. We moved here and my mom met a new guy. He seemed fine at first, and I believe he does love my mother dearly. You see, he never wanted children. It started off small. He would yell at me, lock me in my room, call me names. Then… it became much worse. He started becoming… violent. When Liam found out, so did Anne, Jo, and Geoff. There was a deal that was made. My mom sends them money, and I live with them.”  
“So what happened with your brother?”  
“I never told him, and neither did our mom. We just pretended to be a big happy family when he was around.”   
“I’m sorry that happened to you.”  
“It’s okay.” I felt one tear fall down my face. “I came to terms with this a long time ago.”   
We sat in silence for a few minutes, just grasping what was just said. 

“Thank you for letting me know.” Zayn finally said.   
“Thank you for listening.” I turned myself to mirror him now. “But I have a question for you.”  
“What’s that?”  
“What did you mean earlier when you said if you had me? What were you going to say?” He looked away as he spoke.   
“I was going to say that if I had you, I’d never let go. You are amazing, and you deserve the world. So, if I had the chance to make you mine, I sure as hell wouldn’t throw that away for anyone or anything.” I lightly move my hand to his chin and have him face me.   
“You mean that?” His eyes glistened with the little light from outside.   
“Every word.” I swallowed and breathed deep.  
“Then prove it.”

I watched as his eyes moved between mine. The question on his face only lasted a moment before his lips pressed to mine. My eyes fluttered close, my stomach grew butterflies. The kiss was sweet and soft. When we pulled away it took me a few seconds for my eyes to flutter open.

This night was the start of something special. We talked almost all night, not falling asleep until at least 4:00 am. The next morning, I woke up in his arms and I couldn’t help but smile. I have always liked Zayn, how could you not? I kissed his nose and watched as his eyes slowly opened. He smiled at me, the same one after he asked me to be his girlfriend last night. I had forgotten all about Liam and Sophia until I heard my phone ringing. I looked and saw that it was Sophia. Zayn excused himself to the bathroom as I answered the phone.  
“Hello?” I asked, my voice still full of sleep.  
“Hi, Sydney?” I roll my eyes.  
“Yeah?”  
“I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I know that Liam wanted to wait until he could talk to you about all this and the new boundaries and all that.”   
“I’m sorry. Did you say boundaries?” I couldn’t help the annoyed tone that came out of my mouth.  
“Yeah. Like I said, he wanted to talk to you about all this now that we are together again.”   
“Well good! Because I think it is time for us to have a talk about that since we are both in relationships now!” I tried to level my voice, but it was still a little shrill.   
“Oh. I didn’t realize you were…” I cut her off.  
“Yeah well, will you let him know I will come over later to talk?”  
“I… Sure.”  
“Great. Well I’ll see you around.” And with that I hung up the phone.

Zayn walked in then, shirtless and tired. I smiled and got up to kiss him.   
“So, what do you want to do today, love?” I sigh.  
“I have to go see Harry and explain what happened. I also need to go see Liam and have a talk about boundaries.” I tried to hide the annoyance in my voice.   
“I was going to ask about that…” He scratched his head awkwardly before continuing. “I can’t say I am the most comfortable with you two sleeping in the same bed if we’re together.” I nod, but I realize that I don’t think Sophia knows about that part.  
“I agree. I am going to talk to Jo about moving back into the room in the basement. I doubt she’ll mind.” Zayn smiles wide at me and kisses me sweetly. 

After changing back into my clothes from the previous day we head over to Liam’s. I shoot a text to Harry.  
S: Morning Haz. I am stopping at Liam’s for a bit before I head to you. See you in a little bit.   
I then walk into the Payne/Tomlinson household. I stop by Jo’s office first. I knock quietly as Zayn kisses my head and then goes to find Louis.   
“Come in!” I hear Jo say. I walk in and close the door behind me.   
“Sydney, come, sit!” I do as she says. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?” I take a deep breath.  
“Jo, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me the past few years, but I also wanted to ask if it would be okay if I move into the room downstairs?” She blinks at me for a moment before smiling softly.   
“Of course, love, that room has been available for you at any time.”  
“Thank you!”  
“But I got to ask… Is something going on with you and Liam that you feel the need to move rooms?”  
She looks concerned so I just smile to her and say, “No, nothing’s wrong. I just have a boyfriend now, and he a girlfriend so we decided it would be best.” She smiles then.  
“Good! As long as you two are okay!” I smile sweetly at her and wonder what would happen if Liam and I had a falling out. He is Jo’s step son... I decide to not think about it before thanking her again and get up to leave. I am at the door when she stops me.  
“Why don’t you invite your boyfriend to dinner tonight! Liam is inviting Sophia. We’d love to meet him.”   
I turn around suddenly. I guess I am going to have to tell her.   
“You’ve already met him…”   
“Oh did you and Harry finally get together?” I blink a few times. That is the second time that has been said to me in the last month. I shake my head.  
“No, uh… It’s Zayn.” Jo only lets herself look shocked for just a moment before smiling again.  
“Well that’s great! We will see you two at dinner then.” I nod before hurriedly exiting the room.

Right after I close the door I run into someone, I feel their hands steady me. I look up and see Liam. Part of me wants to hit him and scream, but the other part of me remembers Zayn and so I do nothing.   
“You alright?” Liam asks. His eyes are wide and he has large bags under them as if he didn’t get much sleep.   
“I’m fine.” I pull my body away from his. “ I was just looking for you. We should talk.” He only nods and waits for me to lead the way. I decide to go to his bedroom. Once there, I turn the and sit on the little vanity chair as he sits on the bed in front of me.   
“I should…” I cut him off, knowing that I did not want to hear any excuses.  
“I’m moving downstairs.” He looks at me shocked.   
“You don’t…”  
“I do. Sophia was right. I should let you have your own space and the bedroom downstairs will fit my stuff comfortably. Plus, this extra bed doesn’t get enough use.”  
“what do you mean Sophia was right?” I blink at him dumbly.  
“Yesterday when she called me, she said you wanted to talk about boundaries and sleeping in the same room…” I cut myself off when Liam stands up and starts pacing.  
“I never said that.” I could tell he was pissed, and honestly so was I. Sophia was causing problems, just like before, already. I roll my eyes.  
“Maybe she misunderstood something you said.” He stopped and looked at me.   
“She told me she didn’t feel comfortable that we slept in the same room, and I told her it isn’t her business.” I take a deep breath, but close my eyes. Think about Zayn. I open them back up and look at Liam.   
“Well either way, she is right. We should have boundaries now that we are both in relationships.”

He becomes completely still. Then there is a look I have never seen before. I mean, it’s not my fault I have never really had a boyfriend. Between Liam and Harry, boys usually get scared off. Not literally because they are both very nice boys, but because we are so close. I can’t tell you how many times I have heard the phrase, ‘I just don’t want to go into a relationship that is doomed to fail.’ Or ‘I don’t want to have my heart broken when you decide your feelings for one of them is more than friendly.’ or my favorite ‘I don’t always want to feel like the second choice, because you’ll always choose them.’ 

“Since when are you seeing someone?” His arms are crossed and brows knitted together.  
“Since yesterday.” He almost cuts me off by how fast he talks.  
“Who is it?” I feel myself become warm under Liam’s glance. I look down before I speak.  
“Zayn.” I close my eyes waiting for something, but nothing is said. I look at Liam and there was that look I didn’t know. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. He stands up again and goes next to the door, looking away from me.   
“You probably should move to the basement then.” His voice is low and even. I feel tears well up in my eyes. “I’m going to go for a run so you have time.” And he walks out the door, slamming it in his wake. I jump when it slams. I stare at it for a few moments as I feel the tears stream down my face, before I let out a pathetic sob and cry into my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chapter! I am so into where this story is going!   
> I don't know who or what to expect since it just comes as I write more. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> As always leave me comments and Kudos to keep me motivated!  
> XOXO


	7. Moving out and Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney moves out of the Boys' room and important conversations occur. 
> 
> ~I am bad at summaries!~

After making sure I didn’t look like I had been crying, I invite over Harry. I tell him a brief story of what happened. He seems angry, but not at me. With his, Zayn’s, and Louis’ help, we move all my stuff into my new room. Luckily it wasn’t too hard. 

Zayn and Louis went to go pick up some lunch while Harry and I finished organizing.   
“Mum says you can take Gemma’s room if you want to tackle that next.” I look at him shocked, but I realize if I am saying the only reason I am moving out of Liam’s is having a new boyfriend, of course I’d have to move out of Harry’s. “Gemma has moved most of her stuff out into the place her and her boyfriend just got. She doesn’t mind.”   
“Great, we can do that after lunch then.” I go back to folding laundry before Harry speaks again.  
“Are you okay?” I feel him as he moves closer to me.   
“yeah of….” He cuts me off.  
“Don’t hide from me Syd.” I stop and look at him. I want to cry, but blink the tears back.  
“I’m working on it Haz, but I am okay. I guess I just thought things were… different.” I feel as he taps the bed a couple times.   
“Are you and Li going to be okay?” I sigh. In reality, I have no idea. When I see Harry’s face, I know he needs reassurance though.  
“Of course Hazza.” I hug him then. “It’s just a dumb argument. We always get over it.” I find myself very happy that Harry never had his parents’ divorce, or this would sound much less convincing. I do make a vow then to make sure that Liam and I figure this out though. 

After Lunch, moving Gemma’s stuff into their basement, and moving my stuff from Harry’s to Gemma’s old room we all disperse to get ready for dinner tonight. I was at Harry’s so I got ready there while Zayn went to his house down the street. I decide to keep my hair down, but to put in little barrettes on each side. I do some light make up (Mascara, eyeliner, some matte lipstick). Then I get dressed in a very pretty emerald colored dress. It fits snug on my body. I then added some cute black strappy heels. I headed over across the street then, watching as Zayn pulls in the driveway. 

“You look stunning.” Zayn says as he kisses me, putting one arm around my waist. After we pull away I look at how fantastic he looked. His hair perfectly quaffed, Deep blue short sleeved button down. Tight black pants and shoes.   
“So do you.” I say giving him another kiss before we walk in. I look over to see Sophia and Liam at the window, Liam had a huge frown on his face.   
“Oh, look at you two!” Jo squealed as she walked over to us. I have never seen her act this way, so I couldn’t help the giggle that came out of my mouth.  
“It’s just Sydney and Zayn. You see them almost every day.” Liam mutters.  
“Not like this! You two make such a lovely couple!” Jo said hugging us both, as if she didn’t see us just a few hours prior.   
“Thank you for inviting us to dinner, Mrs. Tomlinson.” Zayn said, giving her a charming smile. Jo giggles excitedly.   
“Oh Zayn! No need to be so proper! I am glad we are able to do this though.”

She ushers us into the dining room and leaves to go get the rest of dinner. What was already in front of us looked amazing.   
“Is Lou not joining us?” I ask to Zayn.   
“He is meeting up with El.” I nod in understanding. Eleanor and Louis used to date, but broke up about a year ago. They are very good friends now, though, and meet up when she is in town to go to dinner and catch up. 

Geoff and Jo join us then and dinner commences. It was quite nice, and pretty normal. Other than Liam was very silent. Even when someone would ask Sophia about herself or about their relationship. He also kept his eyes on three things:  
1\. His food.  
2\. Zayn.  
3\. Me.

Dessert is when he decided to talk again.   
“So, what made you two decide to get together?” Jo asked  
“Yeah, as far as I knew you two weren’t all too close.” Liam asked pointedly. I gave Liam an exasperated look before responding.   
“It just kind of happened organically. Ever since my birthday we had been spending more time together, getting to know each other.” That was true, we had become much closer since my night of my birthday.   
“So, what changed?” Liam muttered. I squinted at him. Did he want me to tell his parents and girlfriend that he broke my heart? Did he want me to tell them that we had sex and I thought I meant more to Liam that that, but then he immediately started dating the girl who has hated me for years and always had a hard time with mine and Liam’s relationship. Who consistently caused drama and distance between us every time they were an item?  
“Honestly, nerve and knowledge.” I looked over a Zayn as he responded. I give him a smile before Geoff asks.  
“In what sense?”  
“Well, I had a right crush on Sydney for a while now, especially as I got to know her more. When I had the nerve to tell her how I felt she responded in the same.” I go back to my dessert then, just nodding in agreement. 

Geoff goes off then about how Jo and he got together, but I couldn’t help but zone out a bit. Though Zayn hadn’t been lying, I felt weird about his response. Sure, I liked Zayn a lot, but I never really took us into consideration, before he asked me out. I look up and make eye contact with Liam then. He was eyeing me with question. I move my eyes back to Jo and try to listen.

That night Zayn and I are in my new room. It felt weird knowing that I would have all this space to myself. I couldn’t even really remember the last time I slept alone. Zayn was going home tonight to talk to his mom about uni and all that so I really would just, be alone. I could always go to Harry’s, but I felt like I should really get over this hurdle. Zayn was about to leave, and I was giving him a goodnight kiss. 

“thanks for coming to dinner tonight, I hope it wasn’t too weird.” I say, blushing. Zayn chuckled.  
“Not at all. Jo is a very sweet woman. I am used to her. Always welcoming with open arms.”  
“I wish you could stay.”   
“Me too. I will see you tomorrow though.” I nod excitedly as he kissed me once more. It was sweet but passionate. It lasted only a few moments, but I found myself wanting more.   
“Are you sure you can’t stay…” I give him some of my best puppy dog eyes, before he kisses me on the nose and opening the door.   
“Til tomorrow, love. Goodnight.”   
“Goodnight.” I smile as I go to lay on my bed. This bed was much more comfortable than I remember. I decide to get ready for bed. 

After showering, brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, and changing into some pj shorts and a tank I go to lay back down on my bed. Before I could, I hear a knock at my door. I open it, surprised by Louis. I move out of the way to let him in.   
“What’s up Lou?” I ask while closing the door. He goes and sits on the bed and waits for me to join him. Once I do he speaks.  
“I just wanted to talk for a second. About Zayn.”  
“Oh!” I say excitedly  
“And Liam.”   
“Oh.” I say much less excitedly.   
“Look. I am happy for you and Zayn. I hope all works out, but you should know that he has a hard time letting people in the way he has let you in.” I smile sweetly at Louis. He cares about Zayn so much.   
“Of course, Lou.”   
“Now about Liam.” I roll my eyes. “You need to patch things up with him.” I feel my mouth drop.   
“Why me? He is a big boy!” Louis cuts me off.  
“I know, but he is a boy. You need to be the bigger person. He needs you. All day yesterday, all night, all morning, he has been a mess. Just please, try to clean things up. If not for your and Liam’s friendship, for Zayn.” I give him a confused look before he continues. “You fighting with Liam makes Zayn feel like you have feelings for Liam. That he is just… convenient. You go back to normal with Liam, he will realize it was no big deal. You know, Zayn is shockingly insecure.” I take a deep breath.  
“Then, I will go talk to Liam. For Zayn.”   
“Good.” Louis goes to the door then. “And be careful with him.”  
“Liam?”   
“Zayn.” 

Louis leaves then. I sigh and decide that if I am going to talk to Liam I should do it now. I shoot him a quick text.  
S: Can we talk?  
L: Of course. Come up whenever.  
S: I’d rather it just be us. Is Sophia still here?  
L: Left after dinner.  
I am a bit shocked at that. Sophia used to always spend all the time she could with Liam, staying until way late into the night. I decide to go upstairs to his room. I knock three times and I realize I don’t know if I should just walk in like before. Luckily, he opened the door before I could make a decision. He moved over and I walked inside. I looked around, it was weird to see how empty and normal it looked in here. I guess it was good for us to do have our own space for once. I felt a pang of guilt when I think I may have been intruding on their space, or a burden.

“You act like you have never been here before. It’s okay to get comfortable.” Liam said sitting against the headboard. I go and sit on the end, towards him.   
“I was just looking at how different it looked.” I sigh and feel tears bubbling in my eyes. “I hope I didn’t intrude on your life too much Li. I should’ve realized…” My head fell to my hands and I started to cry. I really had never thought about this before, and that made me feel worse. I feel Liam pulling me up then and walking us over to where he was sitting before. He brought me into his arms as we sit on the bed together.   
“Don’t cry, love. You never intruded on my life. It actually feels weird without you here.”   
“I shouldn’t have brought you into this. I should’ve just sucked it up. Stayed with my mom…”   
“Stop!” His voice was stern but comforting in the same swoop. “You are not intruding, or a burden. You are my best friend, and if I had to do it all over again, I’d do it exactly the same.” I sniffle and look at him under my wet eyelashes.   
“I love you Li. I don’t want to fight.” His face softens visibly. “Can we just put this whole thing behind us?”   
“But things are different now… I can’t just pretend things didn’t happen.” By the look on his face I knew what he was talking about. He couldn’t put us having sex behind him. “But we can move on from it. I don’t want to fight either.” I felt myself take a shaky breath out as he said that. 

And with that, was the start of a new chapter in our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this chapter is a bit short, but this felt like a good place to time jump. The next chapter is going to be about a year later. I am excited about where this is going. Don't worry. More twists and turns to come!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying!  
> Leave me comments and Kudos to keep me motivated!  
> XOXO


	8. A year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with the gang a year later.

Two days before Sydney’s next birthday: 

This last year has been great. Zayn and I have been going strong. After about two months we became even more serious and we spent our first night together. Zayn and Louis moved into a flat together closer to their university, but we still made it work. Often visiting during weekends, always taking Harry to keep Louis company while Zayn and I caught up. Louis and Harry have become quite good friends because of this. Liam and Sophia were off and on all year, but they broke up for good a week before graduation. Sophia was going to school in Paris, and because their relationship was already rocky, they decided to call it off. Liam and I finally got through our awkward faze in our relationship after about a month. Louis was right, Zayn did seem to feel much more comfortable after. Zayn doesn’t even get jealous or anything when we hang out. Sophia on the other hand, definitely did. Liam never said anything, but I overheard many different fights they had about it. But I put those thoughts of Liam and I behind me after that night I moved rooms. 

After graduation, just as planned, Harry, Liam, and I went flat hunting. We had all gotten jobs close to the university we were going to, and close to Zayn and Louis’ place. I started working as an assistant for the designers at the interior design company of my dreams. Liam started working as a junior accountant at a law firm he wanted to work at. Harry worked at a bakery as baker/designer/assistant manager, as he really did not know what he wanted to do just yet. We found a 3-bedroom flat that seemed to be perfectly in the middle of all the places we frequented. 

Today, Zayn and Louis had come to our place, we were planning for my birthday. Zayn had been a little off all day, so he went to my room to take a nap.   
“What is going on with Z?” I ask Louis quietly.   
“I was going to ask you the same thing. He has been acting weird since I woke up this morning.”  
“I wonder if something happened in class…” Zayn had his Foundation of Arts and Design class this morning. It is one of his favorite classes, I can’t imagine it caused his mood.  
“He went to go nap, doesn’t that just mean he is tired…” Liam asked, looking up from his laptop.   
“No… When Zayn is sleep deprived he starts mumbling and then gets a bit fussy. He seemed anxious, insecure even.” I roll my eyes as Louis speaks. Psych and English major.   
“I guess I’ll just talk to him after he wakes up.” I say softly, as I anxiously moved my finger across the lip of my drink.   
“I’m sure it’s nothing, love.” Harry says, his hand coming to rest on my thigh, stopping the up and down motion I had subconsciously been doing. I nod and smile sweetly at him.   
“So big or small party this year, birthday girl?” Louis says, changing the subject.  
“Small. I don’t want to get stuck inviting people from school and work and get myself in trouble. Something easy, just the 5 of us.”  
“6.” Liam says quickly.  
“6?” I repeat confused.  
“You should invite Niall.” I smile sweetly. Niall had a big fight with my mother back at Christmas last year and I haven’t really seen him since. Only random texts making sure that the other was doing alright.   
“I don’t think…” I start. I get cut off by Harry then.  
“At least invite him, he doesn’t have to come if he doesn’t want to.” I stare nervously at each of the boys before nodding in agreement. 

After making some plans about what we want to get and do, I go start making dinner for the 5 of us. Zayn comes in about 15 minutes after I start.  
“Hey Sleepyhead.” I say sweetly as he comes to lean on the counter next to me. “Are you okay?”   
“Uh, yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He responds, not taking his eyes off the stove in front of me.   
“it’s just, you’re acting weird. Did something happen?” He finally looks at me after at least 1 minute of silence.  
“Can we talk?” I nod and watch as he walks back towards my room. I run to the living room.  
“Hazza, can you continue dinner for me?” Harry nods and I go to follow Zayn. I close the door behind me and go to sit next to Zayn on my bed. 

“What is going on?” I ask quietly.   
“You know the art program led by Genevieve Diaz I talked about all last semester?” I nod in remembrance. It was a super elite program for artists trying to make it big. “Well my professor sent in my portfolio and they asked me to be a part of the program.”   
“Holy shit! That’s amazing!” I say excitedly, hugging Zayn.   
“I don’t know if I am taking it.” I pull away then.  
“What? Why?”  
“The program entails travelling around the world for a whole year. Which means I wouldn’t see you, at all.” I stared at Zayn in shock. I loved Zayn, he has been the most amazing person in my life. Of course, not seeing him would be hard, but I can’t let me be the reason he doesn’t follow his dream. He helped me so much when I was applying and setting up my portfolio for my job now. I grab his hands and put them in my lap. I sigh and hold the tears back. I look in his eyes before speaking.  
“Go.” His eyebrows flew up.  
“What?”  
“Go on the program. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity.”   
“But what about us?”  
“Look, I know you are going to be busy, and so am I. I don’t either of us missing opportunities or worrying about something we can’t put any time into.” I felt the tears brimming my eyes. “For now, I think we should end this.” I couldn’t help the tears slowly streaming down my face. I knew this was right thing to do though. “But when your program is over, if we both are single and it feels right, we can start again, where we left off.” Zayn wiped away the tears on my cheeks, I watched as a few fell from his eyes as well.   
“I love you, Sydney. Thank you.”   
“I love you, too.” He kissed my forehead.   
“So, when do you leave?”   
“Tomorrow afternoon.” I felt my heart drop. Zayn would be on a flight right out of my life, the day before my birthday.   
“Can I ask for one thing?”   
“Anything, love.”  
“Will you stay the night?”   
“Of course. I need to tell Lou and the boys though.” I nod. He grabbed my face between his hands and brought my lips to his. He kissed me deeply as A few more tears dripped down my face. 

With Louis’ encouragement, we took Zayn to the airport to see him off the next day. He kissed me for the last time and left. Harry spent all night with me, and took me to my room when I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up a little when he was putting my blanket on me. I blinked up at him and he smiled at me sweetly.  
“Oh sorry love, go back to sleep. It’s late.” I pouted up at him and he chuckled. “What’s wrong?”   
“It just… It feels weird being alone. Without Zayn on the phone, or here.” He bit his lip before sitting on the edge on my bed.   
“I could… If you want… for old times’ sake…”   
“Hazza?”  
“Yeah?”  
“will you stay with me tonight? For… old times’ sake.” He blushed and nodded. He stood up and started to leave the room.  
“what are you doing?” I ask, yawning.  
“I was going to get changed.” I looked at him confused. He was in just his gym shorts, which in the summer is all Harry wears around the house.  
“You’re fine Haz.” He smiles brightly at me before closing the door and coming over to my bed. I scoot over and he settles himself before opening his arms for me to rest comfortably on his chest. It is a comfortable silence as he lightly scratches my scalp and plays with my hair, and I trace the moth tattoo on his stomach.   
“I missed this.” His whisper is so quiet, I barely hear him. I move myself to look at his face more comfortably. “I missed being this close to you. Being this... intimate with you.” I watched his face as he talked, it seemed almost as if it was hard for him to say this. Though my time with Zayn was amazing, I had to admit, I missed this too. And that’s exactly what I said.  
With that he kissed my forehead and closed his eyes to go to sleep. I readjusted back to the position from before. I couldn’t help the fact that all I was doing was thinking about what Harry said, and more importantly, how he said it. Luckily after focusing my thoughts on Harry’s soft snores, I was finally able to fall asleep. 

When I woke I was in a different position. I was faced away from the door, and strong limbs were wrapped around my torso. I thought for a moment before remembering inviting Harry to sleep with me last night. I wiggled a little and realized that he had morning wood. I chuckled, that was nothing new to me. I had slept with both Liam and Harry through puberty. I decided I really needed to shower and slowly moved out of Harry’s arms and out the door. Immediately I ran into someone hard, luckily strong arms caught me before I fell back.  
“Thanks Li.” I say, knowing it had to be him.   
“Yeah. Why are you sneaking out of your room anyway?”   
“I’m not. Harry is just asleep.”  
“Oh!” He looked shocked.  
“Not like that, you dork!” I said lightly slapping his arm. He chuckled with me. “It’s just… He was just wanting to comfort me.” I lightly slap him again as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. Then he nodded before asking.  
“How are you by the way?” I looked him in the eyes before sighing.  
“Honestly. I feel fine. I guess I thought it would be a lot harder, breaking up like this, but Zayn and I are still friends. He is following his dreams, and so am I. Does that make me a bad person?” Liam thinks for a moment before responding.  
“No. At least, I don’t think so.”  
“Thanks Li.” I hug him and walk away to go to the bathroom.   
“Oh wait, Syd!” I turn back to him. “Happy Birthday, Princess.” I giggle and walk into the bathroom. I lay against the back of the door. I felt this shiver go across my spine as I repeat Liam calling me princess in my head. I shake myself lightly and continue getting ready for the day.

After a nice shower and getting ready, I walked to the kitchen. I was wearing my favorite black ripped jean shorts, a light pink fitted crop tank top, and my necklace that said Princess (Just to tease Liam, definitely not so he will call me that again or anything.). I am immediately knocked right out of my thoughts when I hear singing “Happy Birthday to you” I look around at the decorated dining area and kitchen. I look to see Liam, Harry, and Louis singing with a whole little breakfast buffet. After they finished singing I clapped and hugged each of them.  
“Aww thank you guys.”   
“We have a great day planned! After breakfast we are going to have a pool day, we rented out the pool area. Then we are going to have a fantastic lunch prepared by grill master Payno. Then we are watching The Proposal, then for dinner we are taking you to a fancy restaurant.” Louis said excitedly wiggling his eyebrows.   
“That is so sweet of you guys!”   
“We also have another surprise for you at dinner, but you will just have to wait and see.” Harry added. I nod as I get ushered to the table full of breakfast goodies.

Just as planned, after breakfast we all got ready to go to the pool. I found my favorite bikini, it was a light baby pink top with black bottoms. The top had black mesh on the sides, and the bottom had pink mesh on the sides. We got to the pool and seconds after I put down my stuff I am being picked up and thrown into the deep side of the pool. As I rise to the surface I feel two people jump in next to me. They both are laughing by the time I see them. It was Liam and Louis, no surprise there. I see a twinkle of mischief in Liam’s eyes, and I knew he was the one who did it. I am laughing along with them though and only lightly smack him for attacking me. Soon Harry joins us with a beach ball, and we start to play water volleyball. Liam and I vs. Harry and Louis. Much to Louis’ dismay, Liam and I definitely won. That wasn’t too much of a surprise though since Harry is all long awkward limbs, and clumsy moves. After about an hour and a half of playing, and having all the different teams the four of us could do Liam leaves to go start getting everything ready to grill, and I get out to sunbathe for a little while. 

After drying off considerably and laying down on my stomach, I reach out for my phone. There are five missed texts.  
The first being from Gemma:  
G: Happy Birthday! Sorry we can’t make it to the family dinner tomorrow, but I will see you in a week for our annual shopping trip!  
S: Thanks Gem! I can’t wait!  
The second from Anne:  
A: Happy Birthday, love. I hope you are doing well. We miss you and Harry very much here at home. We will see you at 5 tomorrow for your birthday dinner. Sending my love.  
S: Thank you, Mrs. Styles! We miss you too! Thank you again for the dinner tomorrow, I can’t wait. Lots of Love.  
The third from Jo:  
J: Happy Birthday Dear, from Geoff and me! We love you!  
S: Thank you! I love you guys too!  
The fourth from Zayn, which did make my stomach drop a little:  
Z: I hope you have a great bday love. I am sorry I won’t be there, but I left a prezzie with Louis for you. I know we aren’t together anymore, but I want you to have it. I love you.   
S: Thanks Zee. I hope you have a fantastic time. Thank you for the gift. I love you too.  
The fifth though, that was the most shocking of all. It was from my mother, who hasn’t reached out in years.  
M: My dearest daughter, I hope you are well. I hope your birthday is the best yet. I wanted to know if there was any way you’d be willing to come see me, I will be home all week. I miss you. 

I didn’t know what to think. All I knew is that I did not want to think about it at all. I would leave it be until tomorrow. I decided I couldn’t just lay here and fester in my thoughts, so I went over to Liam to see if he needed anything.   
“Hey Princess.” He greeted lowly. The other boys were two busy in the pool to hear us, but the lowness of his voice made my body tingle.  
“Hi.” It was almost shy, but paired with the fluttering of my eyelashes it worked perfectly. I watched as Liam ran one hand through his hair, smiling and shaking his head.   
“You will be the death of me one day, love.” I giggle softly before coming closer. The grill was set up, the meat, vegetables, and fruit were all prepped.   
“Do you need any help, LiLi?” He smirked at the nickname I usually only used when trying to get something I wanted. I didn’t know really why I was acting this way, but just letting myself go ahead and do it.   
“No, but it sounds like you do.” He grabbed my hip with one hand and brought me closer to him. “So, what is it love? What do you want?” I bit my lip while looking at him right in his eyes. I watched as his pupils grew and his eyes became dark. I felt myself swallow. I didn’t know what I was asking for, but by Liam grabbing my hand and leading me to behind a wall that took us away from our friends eyes I guess he knew. 

He walked me back into the wall, it felt cold and I it helped guide the shiver down my spine. He was close, but not close enough and I found myself reaching for him. Next thing I know he is kissing me like it was our last moment. It was passionate and hot. I could feel every part he was touching me at on fire. He had my head caged in by his arms, but that only lasted a moment before he had his arm around my waist, effectively bringing me as close to him as possible. I felt his chest against mine, but nipples hard and pressing into him. His other arm grabbing at my thigh. I feel as he effortlessly picks me up and pushes me up against the wall. My legs wrapped around his middle, my arms around his neck. His arm moves to have one hand on my hip, and the other squeezing at my thigh. We continue to kiss and feel and rub on each other until we hear Harry. 

“Li?!” He was much closer than either of us would like. Liam pulls away from me, adjusts himself, and clears his throat quietly, before winking at me, grabbing something and walking around the wall. I overhear him and Harry talking.  
“Yeah mate, you alright?” Liam says completely nonchalantly. Like we weren’t just making out furiously.   
“uhhh. Yeah. I just realized you weren’t around, just wanted to make sure all is okay.” He was speaking slowly, and broken like he felt confused.  
“Had to go find a brush to clean the grill. I sent Syd originally, but she brought the wrong thing. She was just putting the scraper back.”   
“Oh!” I could almost hear Harry smile then, I guess that made enough sense for him to push away the weirdness aside. I waited a few more moments before walking out myself.  
“Hey Haz.” I said going over to him. I wanted to badly to be near Liam, but I knew Harry. He’d catch on. Harry puts his arm around me as he continues to talk to Liam. I looked around for Louis then, and he was nowhere to be found. I accidently interrupt the boys talking to each other when I ask,  
“Where did Lou go?”   
“He had some birthday business to deal with.” Harry said with a shrug.   
“what do you mean?”  
“don’t worry about it love, it has to do with the surprise.” I look at him with my best pouty face and Liam chuckles as he says,  
“It’s all you mate, you know I can’t say no to that face.”   
“Don’t give me that, come on it is a surprise, just let it be that!”   
“Come on Hazza, just a little bit of a hint?” I add the sweet fluttering of the eyelashes and he pulls away then with a little yelp. Louis must have pinched him.  
“Hey now. Don’t make me regret telling these boys the surprise with your pouty lips and pretty eyes.”  
“What, it doesn’t work on you?” Liam asks Louis.   
“Nope, I need a little more convincing than that.” Louis winks at me before heading back to the pool. I sigh and fold my arms.   
“You’ll know soon enough, princess.” Liam says winking before they both laugh at my pouty face and go back to their conversation, and grilling.

After a fantastic meal prepared by Liam, and sitting and talking by the pool, we decide to go inside. After I take a shower and put on my shorts and tank top I meet the boys who are all in the living room. Since Zayn left, Louis has been staying with us and been sleeping on the pull-out couch. Since he is messy, it usually is open and unmade all day, so color me surprised when the living room is cleaned up and the couch is actually in couch form. I look to see Harry and Louis on said couch, with enough room for me to sit in the middle. I also see Liam on the big love sac, with enough room for me on the side closest to the TV. I decide to go to the love sac, and pretend to be convinced that it is because it is my favorite seat and my favorite blanket Liam is holding. Not because it’s Liam, and since this afternoon, all I want to do is be touching him. Harry is also right next to me, and him being the other romcom lover, is perfect. The movie is just as amazing as always, Harry and I did talk through the whole thing, but the other two didn’t seem to mind. Liam and I cuddled the entire time, and luckily the other boys didn’t seem to off put by that. I felt hot and tingly all over by nothing more than his body against mine and the soft caressing of my hip. I got up and stretched and did not miss the way Liam was staring at me.   
“Okay, we have reservations in two hours, which gives you exactly an hour to get ready.” Louis says, snapping me out of my thoughts.   
“Oooh reservations. How fancy should I get.”   
“Well since the three of us will be showing up, OO7 style, I’d say pretty damn fancy.” Liam said smirking at me. I am glad I am turned towards Liam when I bite my lip. He looks fantastic in a tux. I nod excitedly, wave, and head to my room. 

I had two dresses in mind, funny enough I got them both with Gemma, under the impression I had nowhere to wear them, but that I had to have them. The first one is a deep blue dress. It had a very long plunging neckline and was tight at the top of the dress, and looser at the bottom. It was flowy, but hugged my curves sweetly. The Red dress was something else completely. It had a plunging neckline, but it wasn’t too long. It had sleeves that were off the shoulder. It hugged my body perfectly, showing off my curves. It also had a slit on the left side that stopped about mid-thigh. I sat and looked at both dresses. The blue one was much safer, and the one I would usually go with. But I took a deep breath and decided the deep red dress would be perfect. I did my hair to one side, curly but perfectly styled. I did a soft smoky eye with perfected winged eyeliner. I added a matte red lip to compliment the dress. I slid on the dress, it fit like a glove. I added some strappy heels. I gave myself one more look at the mirror before grabbing my phone, and going to the living room. I was not a minute too late.

I see all three boys dressed fantastically. Louis wore a black tux, Liam a grey, and Harry a black with black velvet floral design over the jacket. I bit my lip at how good all three men looked. I became a little nervous that I didn’t look good enough, but Liam caught my eye and his look said it all.   
“Syd… I… Wow…” Liam said, cutely stumbling on his words. I giggled. The other two looked at me then. They looked awestruck to say the least. Louis was the first to clear his throat and take my hand. He led me to them and kissed my hand softly.   
“You look stunning, love.” He said smoothly. Harry nodded fast in agreement, his mouth still slightly open like a cartoon. Liam was next. He put his arm around my waist and led me to the door. “He’s right, you are breathtaking, princess.” He whispered into my ear. I felt myself heat up as we headed out to the car. 

When we get to the restaurant, Liam takes my hand and leads me out of the car. Even the outside of this place looked fancy and expensive.   
“you guys really didn’t need to do this.” I say a little worried.  
“Don’t worry, love. This is your night.” I nod, still a bit unsure. Soon enough we are at the entrance. Louis is speaking hushed to the host for a moment before he leads us to our table, it is in a private room. I am shocked for a moment when I see someone at the table, but soon I am smiling widely.   
“Surprise!” Harry whispers.  
“Happy Birthday!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you like this chapter!   
> I left it at a bit of a surprise, but I assume most everyone knows who it is. Anywhomst, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave me comments and Kudos to keep me motivated!
> 
> XOXO


	9. Birthday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney's birthday continues on.

When we get to the restaurant, Liam takes my hand and leads me out of the car. Even the outside of this place looked fancy and expensive.   
“you guys really didn’t need to do this.” I say a little worried.  
“Don’t worry, love. This is your night.” I nod, still a bit unsure. Soon enough we are at the entrance. Louis is speaking hushed to the host for a moment before he leads us to our table, it is in a private room. I am shocked for a moment when I see someone at the table, but soon I am smiling widely.   
“Surprise!” Harry whispers.  
“Happy Birthday!” 

Niall is there and he quickly runs over to me to give me a huge hug. Things have been weird between us since Christmas, so seeing him here made me almost cry. Though I knew the guys wanted to invite Niall for my birthday, the surprise was that he was actually here.   
“Hi pip squeak! Well I guess I can’t really call you that now, can I?”  
“You’re actually here! I can’t believe it.”   
“yeah, about that.” Niall slightly moved me to the side. “Look I am sorry about how AWOL I have been recently. I just… am still so mad at Marie.” I was shocked. He was calling our mother by her first name. “She is selfish and terrible! And when she told me that Danny wanted to give YOU another shot, I was so pissed. She should’ve never picked him over you, and she should’ve dumped his ass the second he thought about putting his hands on you.”

I stood shocked, unsure of what to say. I didn’t know that was the reason he was so mad. After his fight with mom, he grabbed me and we drove to a hotel. He didn’t talk to me all night. He left me at Harry’s in the morning and I hadn’t seen him since. I wonder if that was what my mom’s text was about this morning. I decide I will wait to tell him.  
“It’s okay Ni. I’m just glad you’re here.” I tried to smile convincingly as we both moved back to the round table to sit down. Liam was across from me, the look he gave me told me that he knew something was wrong. I shake my head lightly at him to show him it doesn’t matter and put my eyes on the plate in front of me. 

“That dinner was absolutely lovey! Thank you guys.” I said hugging each of them. It was a five-course meal, full of my favorite types of food. We all spoke about what we’ve been doing, and it felt like Niall and I were back to normal.  
After we got home we all decided to change into our nice clothes before presents. I realized when I was in my room that I needed help unzipping the back of my dress. I sigh and go next door to Liam’s room and lightly knock three times. He is at the door, smiling softly at me.   
“Can you help?” I ask pointing behind me. He moved out of the way and I walked into the room. I turned around as he moved away from the now closed door.   
“Turn around Princess.” His voice was deep but quiet. I bit my lip as I watched his eyes become darker as he looked me up and down. I nodded and slowly turned around. I felt as he slowly brought down the zipper from the top to the bottom, just resting above my bum. He let go and rested his hands on my hips. He moved himself closer, I could feel the heat of his body against mine.   
“You looked absolutely ravishing tonight.” He said in that same low and quiet voice. “The only thing, is that I wish I COULD ravish you tonight.” I whimpered without even thinking. I couldn’t stop myself when my head fell back onto him. He chuckled before he lightly ran his lips against my neck. “So, what do you say?” I felt him lightly bite my sweet spot and a low moan came out of my throat. 

Next thing I know is that there is pounding at the door. I gasp, but Liam quickly covers my mouth with his hand, his arm bringing me closer to him. “Hey Li, Niall is going to shower really fast since he hasn’t been able to all day, with the airport and all. Then we will meet downstairs for presents!” Louis yelled through the door. “Sure thing! I’ll let Syd know!” Liam yelled back. I heard as Louis walked down the hall. Liam moved his hand down to my throat and grabbed lightly, just enough that it makes me instantly turned on. I rub my thighs together, all the sudden needing some kind of friction. Hello kink I didn’t know I have.   
“I fucking miss your body. I just want to feel you cum. Can I do that, love? Can I make you cum?” I moan out unable to stop myself.   
“Fuck, yes. Please.”   
The next thing I know Liam is pulling my dress down. I step out of it and turn to face him. He grabs me by the hips and holds me back from him to check me out. I wasn’t wearing a bra, and only a little Red thong. He grabs my hips then and mumbles out a “Jump.” I do what he says and he takes me to his bed. He is kissing me as deep and passionate as earlier, but with more lust brimming on the edges.   
“We don’t have much time, but later, if you want, we can continue this.” He says between kisses down my neck, chest, nipples, stomach and thighs. He slowly takes down my panties and throws them behind him. 

He kisses my thighs, sucking, leaving hickies in his wake. I can feel the little bit of stubble he has against them and it makes me want more. He is so close to my core, I find myself humping the air, just silently begging for him to touch me. His hands grab onto my thighs hard and moves them onto his shoulders. He licks slowly up my slit and I moan out wantonly.   
“You got to be quiet, baby.” I nod fast so that he will move back to my dripping center. He takes on finger and slowly enters in into me. I bite my lip. “You’re so fucking wet for me.” I quietly whimper as he slowly fingers me. He does a few crooked motions into my g-spot before removing his fingers. I don’t have time to do anything before he starts furiously licking my clit. I bite my hand to keep from moaning out. He pulls me closer to him so that I am in a little bit of a new position, and he continues to lick and suck on my pussy. I feel his tongue move from my clit to the hole, perfectly making me closer and closer to orgasm. It only takes a few more moments before I moan out a quiet, “Li!” and cum on his tongue. 

I don’t have much time to breath though because next thing I know I hear more pounding on Liam’s door. “Ni’s done.”   
“Okay, be out in a sec.” And we wait to hear Louis’ footsteps go to the living room. I kiss and thank Liam before running quickly into my room. I quickly take off the remaining makeup on my face and change into my favorite pair of silk pajama shorts and tank top, and head out to the living room. 

“Took you long enough!” Louis said laughing and ushering me to sit on the couch. I was shocked at the number of presents.   
“You guys really didn’t…” I got cut off by Harry.  
“We know already! We wanted to!”   
I nod and smile sweetly at him. I sit down and immediately Louis hands me a gift.   
“This one first, it’s from me.” I smile and open the present. It is two vintage band tees and a whole box filled with blunts. “Just in case you ever need them.” He winks at me and I can’t help but laugh.  
“Uh oh. Do I have to worry that you are a bad influence on my baby sister?” Niall laughs, obviously not all that worried. Louis just winks back and we all can’t help but laugh. 

Niall gave me his next, it was three picture frames full of pictures of us. One from when we were little, he was playing a toy guitar while I had some pots and pans in front of me. One from when we were 10 and 12, hugging. One from last year after I got my tattoo. It was a candid picture where we are laughing, I’m pretty sure Zayn took it.   
“Oh Ni, I love it!” I said, hugging him.   
“There is one more thing.” I look at the bottom of the gift and see a little box. I open it and see a key. “It’s a key to my new apartment in London. If you ever need anything or need somewhere to stay, just hop on a train and come.” I felt a tear stream down my face as I gave him another huge hug.

Harry came over next. He handed me the gift and sat down next to me. I open it and see three round trip tickets to New York City. I looked up at him, completely shocked. “I just thought it might be nice to make good memories in America, the three of us. Plus, they say Christmas in New York is magical.” He was mumbling nervously and looking down. I hugged him and whispered, “thank you.” As I pulled away. 

Next was from Liam. He had gotten me a locket, inside were pictures of Me with his family, and on the other was a picture of me with Harry’s family.   
“The locket was my dad’s mothers. It only felt right that you had it.” I hugged Liam tight as another stray tear fell down my face.   
“Thank you, Li.” He kissed the top of my head and smiled sweetly at me. “Actually, thank you all. These are such fantastic gifts…”  
“There is one more.” Louis said interrupting me. He hands me a small box and a card. “From Zee.” 

I open the card first.  
“My beloved Sydney,  
Where to start? How about Happy Birthday? A year ago is when I first fell for you. That night together was something that stays on my heart even now. This time I have had with you has been something I would’ve never guessed a person could truly have.  
I wanted to thank you for pushing me to take this opportunity, you have always believed in me, ever since I drew you your first card, many birthdays ago. I will never forget what we have and how amazing it has been.   
You deserve everything you could ever dream, and even if it isn’t with me, I want you to have it all.  
I love you.  
Xo- Zayn.”  
I open the gift slowly then, and because I am a crybaby, another few tears slowly drip down. Inside is a silver bracelet. There are 3 charms, one of a birdcage, one of a rabbit, and one of a Z. I smile and see a note inside in Zayn’s handwriting “Add a charm on every adventure” and a website. 

I give them all hugs and thanks once more before going to put all away in my room. Harry helps me.   
“You guys spoiled me a ton. I don’t even know what to do to repay you!” Harry snorts at that.  
“You realize it’s your birthday, right? No need to repay anyone…” He laughs as a lightly smack his arm.   
“It was just… so sweet… all of it!” Harry comes and hugs me then. I hug back and relax into him.   
“You being in our lives is payment enough.” He kissed my forehead and pulled back. He looked deep in my eyes for a moment before pressing his head against mine.   
“You okay Hazza?” I whisper to him.  
“yeah… I just… was daydreaming.” I move back to look into his eyes again. I watch as his eyes move between mine and my lips, and I kiss him lightly. Honestly, it was barely the touching of lips. But it was enough that when Harry pulled away he had a smile on his face. Next thing I know I hear three knocks on the door. I move away from Harry with a smile and back to my bed as Liam walked in. 

“Hey, umm you might want to come into the living room…” Liam said awkwardly.  
“what’s going on?” Harry asks before I can. Liam scratches the back of his neck before responding.  
“Lou and Niall are fighting.”  
“What?! Why?!” I yell as I walk out the door to go to the living room.   
“They are fighting over the couch… Louis doesn’t want to give it up, and Niall doesn’t want to sleep on the Love Sac. It’s a whole ordeal.” I roll my eyes as I listen to the two of them shout over each other. I try to get a word in for a few moments, and after getting nowhere I finally scream out:  
“NI!” They both stop and look at me, so I lower my voice. “You can sleep in my room, just no more shouting!”   
“Where will you sleep?” Lou asked, his hand now on his hip with attitude. I roll my eyes and chuckle.  
“I’ll stay with Liam.” I look back at Liam and give him a wink when he smiles wide. I don’t miss the look of confusion on Harry’s face before I look back to the other two. 

After situating Niall in my room, I decide to grab some water before bed. I jump when I see Harry, since he was behind the fridge door.  
“Holy shit Haz, you scared me!” I say with my hand over my heart.   
“Sorry.”  
“What’s up?” I ask while taking a quick sip of water. It takes him a few moments of silence before he responds.  
“Do you really think it’s a good idea messing around with Liam after what happened last time?” I was shocked at Harry’s blunt comment, as someone who does usually beat around the bush.  
“I don’t…” He cut me off.  
“Don’t lie to me, I know you and Liam are hooking up.”  
“I was GOING to say, I don’t know what the problem is. We are both adults and we’ve both learned a lot in the past year. If anything, this may become something great.” Harry shakes his head, snorts, and rolls his eyes.   
“You’re just going to end up hurt again.”  
“This is Liam we’re talking about. You know, your best friend.”  
“Yeah and that means I know him. I know you. I know your guy’s history. I know that YOU will end up hurt again.”  
“Harry…”   
“Don’t give me some excuse! I just don’t want you getting hurt! Especially since there are plenty of people in your life who would never do what Liam did to you! That would do anything to have you! But whatever! Go ahead and get hurt! I will be here, just like always, because just like you, I hope that people will change!” Harry storms out of the kitchen. 

I let myself sink onto the ground. I hug my legs close to my body and silently cry. I didn’t want to believe Harry. I know Liam cares about me, but I can’t help the tugging on my heart that says he might be right. With that said, I also can’t ignore the tugging on my heart every time Liam and I touch. When he gives me special attention. When Zayn was here, I could push those feelings down. Zayn made me feel good, like we were our little universe. I loved Zayn. Without Zayn though, those feels came rushing back. Much harder than before.

“Hey.” I look up shocked.  
“Uh, Lou…” I quickly wiped my face and was about to get up before Louis joined me on the floor.   
“I can pretend I didn’t hear what just happened, but I felt like you might need someone.” I sniffled and nodded. He scooted closer to me and put his arm around me. He led my head to his shoulder and lightly rubbed circles onto my shoulder.   
“I don’t get it.” It is almost a whisper when I say it.  
“What’s that, love?”   
“I don’t get why Harry is so convinced I am going to get hurt.”  
“I mean, based on track record alone…”  
“It’s different now though!” I face him then.  
“What’s different?”   
“Our relationship. Liam and I have grown so much since that whole situation!”  
“And what about Zayn?” I away slightly, unsure of what to say.  
“what about Zayn?”   
“How do you think he is going to feel when he hears about Liam and you? I mean, your whole relationship happened because of your and Liam’s fight. Don’t you think that will make him feel like he was right about your feelings for Liam?”   
“What are you talking about? He never said anything about that.” Louis looked shocked for only a moment before he sighed.  
“Zayn was worried you had feelings for Liam. That you only got with him because Liam was busy with Sophia.”  
“That isn’t true! I didn’t even know Zayn liked me until after that whole… situation.” Louis looked surprised at that answer. “I would still be with him right now if he wouldn’t have been offered that program, even with Liam being single for over a month now!”  
“Well… I am glad that’s the case. But I also see why Haz is nervous.” I sigh but nod my head. Louis hugged me once before getting up and saying, “I’m going to go talk to Harry. You okay?” I nod and he heads out of the kitchen. 

I decide to go to the bathroom before heading to Liam’s room. I clean up my face, brush my teeth and let my hair fall down onto my shoulders. I pace for a few moments before taking a deep breath and going to Liam’s room. I knock three times and wait a beat to walk in. I am met by an already shirtless Liam laying on his bed, on his phone. 

“Hello Princess.” He puts down his phone and slowly walks over to me. I feel another shiver down my spine at his words. When he gets to me, he puts his hands on both my shoulders and walks me back until I am against the cold door. I bite my lip and hiss at the feeling of the cold against me. Liam then tucks one hair behind my ear before moving right next to me. I can feel his breath on my ear and neck when he speaks.  
“I am going to make you scream.” It is deep and even. It makes my body instantly become hotter. All other thoughts leave my head as he moves to kiss me. 

The kiss is passionate and intense. I feel his body rock against mine and I can’t help the moan that slips out. I can feel Liam chuckle against my lips. Soon enough he is ripping off my shirt, his lips now moving to my neck. After roughly kissing and sucking there, he kisses down my chest, not forgetting to pay attention to my nipples. He sucks and bites at them until they are hard as a rock and I am making frustrated noises. 

He kisses down my stomach and gets onto his knees. I just stare at him for a moment as he pulls down my shorts and panties. He licks his lips before he starts kissing right above my mound. His chin slightly pushing against me. My hips buck up, to which Liam uses one hand to hold them down. Next thing I know, he is pulling one of my thighs up onto his shoulder. He smirks right before he licks one firm stripe from my pussy to my clit. My head falls back and I make a desperate noise. He bites my thigh that is resting on his shoulder twice and then immediately starts attacking my clit. He sucks, licks, blows, nibbles on it until I am shaking and ready to burst. He moves his tongue to prod at my hole a few times, and his free hand moves to circle my clit. I moan out Liam’s name and grab tight into his hair. He moans from that and I cum almost immediately. My legs are already shaking and my body is tired but wants, needs more.

Liam gets up then and turns me around against the door. I listen as his joggers hit the floor. His body is against mine in seconds. That only lasts a second before he is spanking me, once, twice, three times and grabbing hard onto my ass. I moan loudly as I get impossibly more turned on. The next thing I know, his hand is on my throat and he is whispering in my ear.   
“I want you so bad, love. I want to fuck you until the only name you know is mine.” He moves me then and pushed me onto the bed. He situated my legs perfectly before I could hear him opening a condom. It only takes him a few moments before I feel his tip pushing into me. It had been so long, and his dick was so thick. I could feel the stretch and I moaned out at the feeling.   
“Fuck Li!” I moan out.   
“you are so tight. Feel so fucking good.”   
After bottoming out, he only gives me a few moments to adjust before he is fully out and ramming himself back in. I scream out as he perfectly hits my g-spot. He makes a growling noise before he is going at an incredible pace inside me. My arms give out after a little bit and I am a moaning mess against the mattress as he fucks into me. 

After a little bit, I find myself wanting to make him just as much as a mess as me. I move up and stop him, before pulling him onto the bed. He is against his headboard, I crawl up him and position myself right over his cock. With his help, I sink onto it. He is somehow even deeper than before. I grind myself on him as he plays, sucks, squeeze my breasts. When I start to bounce on him though, he moves his hands to my hips. It only takes him a few bounces to have him thrusting with me. His fingers definitely leaving bruises. I move my hips in circular motions, and watch as Liam’s eyes roll back into his head.   
“You’re fucking brilliant, love.” I giggle at his complement and start to move faster. 

Soon enough though, he realizes it isn’t enough. He quickly turns us around. My head perfectly against his pillows, looking wrecked, looking up at him as he now plows into me at an ungodly speed. I can’t help the moans, cusses, and screams coming out of my mouth. I feel the need to burst getting bigger with every thrust, and when his hand comes to cup around my throat I start to scream out his name as I cum. My body is shaking and my vision is blurred. It only takes him a few thrusts after to catch his own orgasm, moaning out my name. He waits a few moments before slowly pulling out of me. I hiss at the tenderness. Liam gets up to throw away the condom and goes to go get a wet cloth. He is sweet enough to clean me off before himself, and then comes back to bed. 

He turns off the light and cuddles next to me. He settles me onto his chest and kisses my head.   
“Goodnight Princess.” Liam says while yawning.  
“Goodnight Li.” I say softly as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like last chapter was a little rocky, but I feel back in the groove this chapter. I have some general ideas of where I want this story to go, but I am not yet sure how I want to get there.
> 
> Let me know who you want Sydney to end up with!  
> Leave comments and kudos to keep me motivated!  
> XOXO


	10. Finally Accepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after isn't what Sydney expected.   
> That night was even worse.

The next morning when I wake up alone, I am a little shocked. I’m in Liam’s bed, and Liam nowhere to be found. After getting dressed and going to the bathroom, I decide to head out to the kitchen for breakfast. Louis, Harry, and Niall are all talking and greet me as I walk in. I make a face when I realize Liam isn’t there. I notice Harry and he gives me a sad smile before going back to the conversation. I make myself some avocado toast and coffee, and sit down next to the guys at the dining table. I pull out my phone and start to scroll down Instagram. I had almost finished when I hear the front door open and close. Liam is back and in his workout clothes. I couldn’t help but look at how great he looked. 

“Good run, mate?” Louis asked him.  
“Yeah! I ran into that girl in the flats next to us, Danielle. She ran with me, and we grabbed a coffee before coming back.” I kept my eyes on my phone then. I had seen the way Liam had looked at Danielle before, I knew he was interested in her. I tuned out the conversation and when I looked up I saw Harry’s face again. It was somewhere in between “I told you so” and “I’m so sorry.” 

I shook my head and threw out the rest of my toast, before crossing the kitchen into my room. Niall had been sweet enough to make my bed and didn’t seem to touch much of anything. I sat down on the end of my bed and curled up into myself. I grabbed my stuffed fox I loved and hugged it, and let out a few pathetic sobs. 

It’s not like Liam and I were an item. I guess I don’t have room to be annoyed. I guess I just thought I meant more to him than a booty call. I hear a light tapping and don’t even look up. I hear the person open and close my door, before they come over and wrap their arms around me. I knew immediately it was Harry. The way he feels is undoubtedly him. The smell of his body wash takes over my senses. He lays us down and rubs circles across my back until I calm. 

“You okay, love?” He finally asks. I wipe off my wet cheeks and sigh before responding.  
“Yes. I just feel…” I pause as I rest myself on his chest where I can look at him comfortably. “I just feel used. Like some random whore who got used and tossed away. It’s not like I expected or even wanted anything to happen between Liam and me after last night, but I didn’t expect him to literally brag about flirting with a different girl not even 24 hours later.” Harry nodded softly and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.   
“So, you aren’t upset that you and he aren’t together?” I blinked at him confused. I can’t say I didn’t think about it, but after everything that happened last time I wouldn’t let myself get disappointed like that again.   
“No. I’m just upset that he cares so little that he would go ahead and pretend it didn’t happen.” I watched as he slowly nodded and wetted his lips. It was as if I could see the gears in his head working a thousand miles a minute.  
“Hazza?”   
“Hmm?”  
“What are you thinking?”   
“Honestly?”  
“Obviously.”  
“I’m thinking about kissing you.” My breath caught in my throat. I swallowed thickly and looked deep into Harry’s eyes.

“What’s stopping you?”

I bit my lip and watched as he tried to read me. After a few moments, he pulled me up to him. I was partly on the bed, and partly on him. His hand came to my cheek, and his thumb slowly stroked it. I watched his eyes search me once more before slowly leaning into me. The kiss started off soft, just his lips pressed against mine. Soon enough though I felt his tongue move against my lips and my mouth opened against him. When the kiss become deeper I couldn’t help the little groan that came out of my mouth. He chuckled against my lips and moved away so he could look at me again. My lips felt bruised and wet. I instinctively licked them and he made a distressed face before he dipped in to kiss me again. This time it did not start soft or exploring. This time it was like he knew my mouth like it was his own. We only pulled away when we heard a knock at the door, and Niall’s voice. I peck Harry’s lips once more before I went to open the door.

Niall walks right in, not at all sensing that he interrupted something.   
“Hey, you need to be ready in 30 if we’re going to make your appointment.”  
“What appointment?” I ask him. He immediately looks at Harry shocked.  
“What the hell mate? You said you were going to tell her.” Niall said with a laugh in his voice. Harry blushes and closes his eyes.   
“Sorry, I got a little… distracted.” Niall shakes his head and looks back at me.  
“I wanted to make getting you a tattoo for your birthday a tradition, at least until you don’t want any more. I got you an appointment. The rest of the boys are also getting some, I think we basically are taking over the shop.”   
“Oh Ni!” I hugged him. “So, are you going to be getting one with us?” He immediately laughed at me.   
“Absolutely not! I support you though.” I laughed with him.   
“Well I will get ready really fast.” Niall grabbed his bag and went to the door.   
“Harry, you coming?” Harry looked at me and then at Niall before nodding and walking out the room with him. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. Today has already been crazy. I shake my head and go to get ready.

After putting on my favorite flowy maroon dress and converse, putting on my normal makeup, and fixing my hair I headed down the hall to the boys. They were playing Mario Cart. Figures. I go and sit next to Niall and wait for them to finish. We all get into the car and head to the tattoo shop. Niall made an appointment with my favorite artist and luckily her and I were already talking about what tattoo I wanted next. I watch as the boys, other than Niall, all head to their artists. I tell her exactly what I wanted, it was a vintage hand mirror that had the words “Lips red as blood, hair black as night, bring me your heart, my dear, dear Snow White.” The mirror was decorated with jewels and pearls. It was placed on my right calf. After she finished and covered my tattoo we all left. Mine taking the longest. We were looking and talking about what we got when Niall just laughs quietly out of nowhere.

“I will never get you guys!”   
“What do you mean, Ni?”  
“You guys just… you work so well. So alike and so different at the same time. It is insane. I barely have any mates that I am that close with. I think it’s great.”   
“I mean you have us! If you ever decided to move closer….” Louis says, nudging Niall.  
“Can’t do that with my new job, maybe someday though.”  
“Wait, new job? What new job?” I ask.  
“Didn’t I tell you? I’m going to be taking over for my dad. He decided he was in a good place to retire early. He gets a percent of what the company makes, but doesn’t have to do anything. Him and my step mum are going to travel, like they always wanted to.”   
“That is so exciting Ni! We should celebrate!”   
“I don’t really have time for that this trip, but maybe when I come next? I’ll make sure it is before Christmas.” I felt my stomach drop. I had been pushing off the Christmas talk, but he’d be leaving soon, and I know I don’t want to have this conversation over the phone. 

Once we get home I take Niall over to the balcony to talk.  
“What’s up, buttercup?” Niall said with his normal goofy smile on his face.   
“I was going to ask you about plans for Christmas… Are you planning to see mom?” His face quickly fell into a frown.   
“No. I doubt I will be seeing mum for a long time. Honestly I don’t think you should either.”   
“Well then, we can do it here?”   
“No, you will not!” Louis said coming out onto the deck. “Look, mum and Geoff will be so pleased if you have Christmas with us. They always are going on about how it isn’t fair they don’t get to have Christmas with you. Anne does too, they have a whole complaint back and forth during the dinner party. They will be delighted to have you both.” I blink, a bit shocked at Louis. I had always wondered if he was annoyed having me around all the time, but it seems like he actually doesn’t. I looked over at Niall to see how he felt about that.  
“Sounds like a plan then.” I smiled widely at Niall and hugged him tight.

I left the boys outside to talk and for Lou to smoke and walk into the kitchen. I see Liam making some drinks. I sigh and go to the fridge to get out a water. I go to leave, but Liam stops me.   
“Hey love, can you hand me out the juice Lou likes with his tequila?” I silently give it to him and go to leave again before I feel his hand on my wrist pulling me back towards him softly. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks me. I notice the confusion in his eyes. I sigh heavily and turn to him. I cross my arms when he lets go of my hand. Part of me wants to yell at him. I have always had a soft spot for him though. That is what makes me say,  
“Oh nothing, Li. Just a bit sad that Niall is leaving.” I watch as his eyebrows unfurrow and a smile form on his face. He brings me into a big bear hug. I can’t help but melt into it.   
“Oh Syd! Niall will visit again soon so we can celebrate his big promotion.” I nod against him. I let myself diffuse inside his arms. After a little bit, he lets go and kisses my head.   
“You want anything to drink? Niall wants to get pissed tonight, before his train ride tomorrow.”   
“Yeah, surprise me.” Liam laughs and kisses my cheek before going back to making the drinks. I can’t help the smile that breaks out on my face. The smile that has always been for Liam. I head out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Harry is the only one in there. I head over next to him. He smiles and pats the space next to him. Once I come over he slightly moves my chin towards him. I feel like I can’t breathe. He stares deep into my eyes. He doesn’t move and I feel unsure of what to do. I can’t help the slow words that come out of my mouth.   
“We really should invite people over more often. Lou really keeps it much cleaner in here.”   
“Mmmm” He says back. It is deep and makes my stomach do flips. “We should probably do a lot of things.”   
“L…Like what?”  
“Like this.” He kisses me. It is deep and passionate. When he pulls away I have to take deep breaths to get my heartbeat out of my ears. He moves back into his spot just as Liam walks in with a tray of drinks. He looks like he has no idea what just happened so I just tried to look normal and sit back on my seat. Soon enough the other two boys join us. 

We are drinking and just finished watching an episode of Brooklyn 99 when Liam speaks up.   
“Hey, our lease is going to be up at the end of the month, do we want to look into a four bedroom?” I smile over at Louis who looks surprised. Liam, Harry, and I already talked about asking Lou if he wanted to officially move in with us, but we hadn’t decided the way to tell him. Based on the shocked smile on Louis’ face, that was the way.   
“Oh, I don’t want to be a bother…”  
“Nonsense! We love having you here!”  
“plus with all of our salaries together we could possibly look at renting a 4 to 5-bedroom house.” Harry added  
“I’ve looked around, right now there are quite a few in our budget.” I said sing-song-y. Louis looked around at the three of us shocked. After a moment of consideration, he starts hugging us all.   
“I can’t believe you guys! Thank you!”   
“We know you felt weird after Zayn left, but we wanted to let you know that we are here and we love you just as much.” I say after he hugs me. 

“Alright, I call for celebration shots!” Harry says excitedly.   
He runs into the kitchen and comes out with 2 bottles of tequila and a shot glass for each of us. He fills them up, and hands us all a shot.   
“First, cheers for our new roommate.” We cheers and all take down our shot. He refills them quickly. “Second, cheers for Niall and his new job.” I add. We cheers and take down the shots. “Third, cheers for… friendship.” Liam added. We all laugh and take the shots anyway. 

After three shots and a vodka cranberry, I am feeling nicely buzzed. I decide to opt out of the next three shots that the others all take. I laugh as I listen to them think of things to cheers, then head to the kitchen to get some snacks. After I get bowls of everything on a tray, I feel a presence behind me. When I feel the stubble against my neck, I knew it was Liam. He wrapped his arms around my middle and started to kiss my neck. I couldn’t help the warmth that spread throughout me. His kiss was fire in the best possible way.

“Li?” I finally squeaked out.  
“Mmmm?” The vibration against my neck made me shiver.  
“Li, what are you doing?”  
“Saying sorry.” He mumbled out. He had stopped kissing my neck but was just holding me against him.   
“Sorry for what?” I turned toward him. His hands moved to my hips.  
“Sorry for this morning. I was a prick. I just…” He sighed dramatically. “I enjoyed last night. I just didn’t want what happened last year to happen again. So, I thought pretending we didn’t sleep together would help.” I blinked at him, unsure. He didn’t want me to get attached and cause another fight. I didn’t know what to say, but he was pouting at me and I could tell he felt bad. I sighed before taking a deep breath and responding.   
“It’s okay Li. I enjoyed last night too. I enjoyed forgetting that Zayn was gone. I didn’t enjoy that you treated me like some rando and snuck out to see another girl in the morning.” He looked at me like he was sorry. “We can’t do stuff like last night if that is how you are going to act.” Liam’s eyes went from sad puppy dog eyes to immediately excited.   
“Does that mean you want to keep doing stuff like that? Given I don’t act like a dick?” I nod, unsure what I am signing up for. 

Liam looked between my eyes to search for regret, before pulling me close and kissing me. It was passionate and a little sloppy, but felt amazing. I am kissing back just as excitedly. Soon I feel myself being picked up and plopped onto the kitchen counter. Our lips only briefly moving away as he got between my legs. I wrap them around his waist and he kisses me deeper. After a while though I hear the sound of a chair being moved and we both look at the noise. Behind us Harry is grabbing the tray. When he looks at me I can’t help the pang of guilt that runs through me. He looks… angry. 

“Sorry mate. We were just about to bring those out. I’ll get them.” Liam winks quickly at me before grabbing the tray and heading out the kitchen. Harry stares silently at me, and I am unsure what to say. I hop off the counter just as he speaks.  
“So that’s it then? You two are together?”  
“It’s not like that Harry! We were just… Messing around. I just got out of a serious relationship Haz. Even if Liam wanted this to be more than…” I cut myself off, Harry finished for me though.  
“More than a booty call? So, what? You two are going to have sex for a while until he starts dating Danielle or some other girl and then what? You’re going to go back to normal? Sydney, don’t pretend that you don’t catch feelings easily. You really expect me to believe you don’t want more with him now?”  
“Why do you care anyway? Why does it bother you that Liam and I sleep together?”  
“Why do you always pick him!?” His voice is a little louder and I jump a little at the sound. He lowers it again before speaking, “You always have picked to be with him. Why? Why don’t you pick me? I could be so good to you! And not just some meaningless sex!”   
“Haz…” I take a deep breath, trying not to think about what he is saying, too hard. “Haz, I don’t think you are hearing me. I just got out of a serious relationship with Zayn. A person I love dearly. I am not ready to be in any other relationship right now. So yes, maybe I am being a little reckless with Li, but he doesn’t want anything more than this either. That helps me move on. To not realize that I miss Zayn with all my heart. To not realize I am alone in my bed. And that is enough for me right now. I need you to respect that!” 

Harry’s face softens and he gave a tight nod before heading back out to the living room. My head started to immediately spin at what happened. I turned to the sink and patted some cold water on my face. After a few more deep breaths I decided I didn’t want to think anymore. I headed to my room and went to the box that held Louis’ gifts from my birthday. I pulled out a blunt and headed to the balcony. I lit it up and started smoking. I let myself get engulfed by the high. It only took a few hits before Louis was joining me. He brought out one of his own and seemed a bit shocked that I was out here. 

“So, my gift was your favorite!” Louis said laughing and coming to sit next to me. We both smoked in silent for a few minutes before Louis finally asked, “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.”   
“Nothing, just don’t want to think.”  
“Come on, now. Talk to me.” I sigh deeply.  
“It’s just…Harry. He keeps making things complicated.” Louis nods and takes another hit.   
“It’s because he loves you, you know.”   
“I love him too, but…” I sigh. I don’t really know why I was so upset. “Everything used to be so easy with him, but lately… he’s different.”  
“Have you thought that maybe, you are just now noticing.” My head shot to him so fast I felt a little dizzy.   
“What?” Louis finally looked at me before he sighed.  
“Look, I love you, but you are literally the daftest person when it comes to guys. It has been obvious for years that Harry has had feelings for you. Zayn and him almost got in a fight once you two started dating.”  
“There is no way…” He cut me off.  
“Look. He’ll have to deal with it though. Whatever you and Liam do is none of Haz’s business.” I looked at him shocked. “I’m not an idiot. I heard you both last night.” I blushed as he continued. “He will also have to deal with the fact you and Zayn just split up. Give you time to breathe. After that he can start making moves on you.” Louis shrugged.  
“How is it that you understand me so perfect Lou?” I say sweetly.   
“Honestly love, I have no idea.” I giggle softly and we sit silently finishing off our blunts. 

When I go back into the living room, it is almost as if I could feel the tenseness. Niall is telling some story, but can barely stop laughing to finish it, while the other two boys are staring at each other angrily. Luckily Louis takes my brother to my bedroom so he is oblivious to the situation, leaving Harry, Liam, and me. 

“What’s going on?” I ask to no one in particular. I felt the happy buzz I had, leave immediately. The only feeling in me being the one that made me anxious.   
“Why don’t you ask your little play thing.” Harry said gesturing at Liam.   
“Harry!”   
“No, don’t worry about it love. Harry’s just being a baby because he wishes it was him.” Liam retorted.   
“Liam!”  
“Oh, don’t worry Liam. I don’t wish to be you. I don’t like to give a girl a couple of good minutes and then run away scared.”   
“Yeah, you just like to run away scared.” 

Harry stands up then striding over to get into Liam’s face. Liam is up as well, ready for a fight. Harry would definitely lose this fight, but he looks too determined to care.   
“Say that again Payno. See what happens.” The laugh that comes out of Liam’s mouth is harsh.  
“You’re delusional if you think I wouldn’t beat your ass.”  
“Stop it!” I yell, trying to push them away from each other. They keep trash talking each other. I keep trying to push them away. It isn’t until Louis and Niall come back that they actually separate.   
“You’re lucky I don’t wipe that dumb little smirk off your face. We all know I’d beat you in any fight.”   
“If it’s anything like how you treat girls, it will be a fast hit and run. I think I can deal with it!”   
“Enough!” I scream. “You two are both acting like pricks! You guys are best friends, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?” 

They both have the audacity to look shocked and then ashamed.   
“That’s enough for tonight. I think we all ought to go to bed, yeah?” Louis says looking over at me. I nod.   
“I’ll take the love sac.” I say softly.  
“You can…” both Harry and Liam start, Niall cuts them off.  
“No. I’ll take the sac.” His voice is demanding, and both other boys back off.   
“Goodnight then.” I say curtly before quickly going to my room. 

There I close the door and let myself slide down it. Once I hit the ground, tears start to fall. I let myself cry for a few moments, not stopping the noise of my sobs. After I finally feel cried out I get up and get ready for bed. I put on one of Zayn’s old t-shirts that is perfectly oversized. It was in a box of Zayn’s stuff so it still smelled like him. I then go and get into bed. After about 5 minutes I hear three taps on my door. I go to the door and speak quietly through it.  
“I can’t right now Li. I need some time.”   
“I just wanted to apologize. I don’t know what got over me.” I sigh and press my forehead to the door.  
“I know. We can talk tomorrow.”   
“Okay.”

I waited by the door until I heard his close and then went back to bed. I couldn’t help myself, so I pulled out my phone and did what I always did when I was upset. 

I texted Zayn.

S: I miss you.  
Z: I miss you too.   
Z: Is everything okay?  
S: Yeah. I just wanted to talk to you.

A moment later my phone lights up with a picture of Zayn and me at the park.   
“Hello, love.” I can’t help the smile that crosses my face.  
“Hi Zaynie.”   
“How are things back home?” I can’t help the sniffle, and I feel a tear run down my face. I take a shaky breath before saying,  
“Good. Good.”   
“That wasn’t very convincing. Talk to me.”  
“I just…” I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t really know how to explain everything. So instead I sighed and told him the other thing that keeps being on my mind. “I just miss you so much. Don’t get me wrong, I am so glad you are doing the program, but I can’t help the missing you. Being with you.”   
“I get it. Everything is so new with me, part of me wishes I could just be home with you.” I hear him sigh, I can almost imagine his face right now. “let’s not focus on that though. Tell me what’s been going on. I heard Niall was there.” 

With that, Zayn and I spent the next hour and a half talking about what we have been up to. The boys surprising me with Niall, Niall and I connecting and the plans we made for Christmas. The tattoo trip, which he promptly asked for me to send a picture. He told me about his first experiences in this different culture. They started their trip in Italy and he is loving it there. 

“I’m serious! I think I could’ve ate 10 more!” Zayn said laughing.  
“I’ll have to figure out how to make some for when you’re home.”  
“I will keep you to that.”  
“It’s late Zee, you should probably get some sleep before tomorrow.”   
“I hate it, but you’re right. We’ll have to do this again though.”  
“Of course!”   
There were a few moments of comfortable silence before Zayn speaks again.  
“I’m glad we’re okay.” I feel my whole body warm at his words, and my heart flutter happily.  
“Me too.”  
“you’re right though, I should go to sleep.”  
“Goodnight Zee.”  
“Goodnight Syd. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” 

With that I hung up. I attached my phone to charge, and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy! Sydney finally has to face her and the boy's feelings. No more beating around the bush. This chapter was so different than the others! It definitely added an interesting element as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> Leave me comments and Kudos to keep me motivated!
> 
> XOXO


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get messy between Harry and Liam. Sydney does something she regrets.

I smiled at him as he kissed down my body. The feeling of him against me was the only thing keeping me going. He teased one nipple and then the next. I couldn’t help the moan that left me when he bit down. He didn’t stop until both stood up angry and red. I felt him chuckle as he kissed down my tummy. When he reached the top of my mound he barely kissed it before grabbing my thighs, and pulling me towards him.

He kissed up my left thigh, stopping only to bite and suck bruises into it. Then when he got to the top he blew softly on my soaking center. He moved to the other thigh and did the same thing. This time when he got to my center he kissed right above where I wanted him most. The next thing I know, he slowly sinks one finger into me.

“You’re so wet for me, baby.” I couldn’t help but moan out.   
“Please!”  
“Please what?”   
“Please do something. I need you.”

I could feel him chuckle before he licked a stripe up my folds. He slowly licked my clit in circles. I was squirming, and I felt his arm hold down my hips. The other hand busy fingering me. He perfectly was hitting my spot, his tongue making me almost scream in pleasure. It didn’t take long before I was close. He knew my body well enough to know that as well.

He pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of him. He moved himself up my body, wiping his mouth on his arm before kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him. His fingers slowly still working me open. I whimpered again when his fingers left me. He slid me down onto the bed, my head perfectly resting in the middle of his pillow. He slowly moved his penis in between my folds, then slowly started pushing in. My back arched slightly as he continued. Once he bottomed out, he kissed me while I adjusted to him. Soon enough I needed more and I started moving my hips to tell him just that. He stopped kissing me, and bracketed my head between his arms as he slowly moved in and out of me. 

“Please, I need more!” I groaned out.   
“Of course, sweetheart.”   
Next thing I know he pulls all the way out of me, and plunges himself into me, hitting even deeper than before. With this new angle, he is hitting my spot perfectly.   
“Fuck. You feel so perfect around me. Always so wet and tight for me.” I can’t help my moan at that. He is going hard, fast, and deep against me that I am so close. One of his hands intertwines with mine, holding it down onto the bed. The other one of mine gripping onto his back, scratching him.  
“Cum for me, baby.” With those words I am orgasming intensely. Screaming out his name.   
“Zayn!!!”

I am woke up by someone slightly shaking me. It’s dark and I am breathing heavily at the intensity of my dream. I look over to Harry, who was the one waking me up.

“Harry? What’s going on?” I say, rubbing my eyes and yawning.  
“You asked me to wake you a half hour before we were taking Niall to the train.”  
“Oh, right.” I looked over to my clock and yawned again. “I guess I should get ready then. Thanks, Haz.”   
I go ahead and remove the blanket from over top of me and get out of bed. It isn’t until I pick out my clothes for the day that I realize Harry is still there.

“Uhh… Harry?”

“Hmm…?”

“I’m about to change.”  
“Oh sorry!” He heads to the door, but then stops. “Look, about last night…”  
“Harry, it’s…” He cut me off.  
“I was being an idiot. I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s fine Haz.” I go over and give him a hug. He lets out a relieved breath. “As long as Li and you are okay?” I say in more of a question. He lets go of the hug before responding.   
“We haven’t talked yet.” I nodded and looked down. 

“You really do miss him, huh?” Harry said looking at the shirt I was wearing. He grabs the hem of it and rolls it between his fingers for a moment. It was one of Zayn’s favorite band tee’s, I know he’s seen it a thousand times.   
“I do.”   
“I’m sorry I didn’t respect that.”   
“It’s okay. As long as you understand now.” I watched as Harry’s face contorted into consideration.  
“Does that mean you and Liam are still going to be sleeping together?” I am shocked, and a little unsure of what to say.   
“I don’t know, but at the end of the day… it’s between me and Li.” Harry gives a sharp nod before opening the door.  
“I’ll let you get ready.”

I sigh and head back to my closet. I pick out some black, ripped shorts. As well as a different band tee from Louis’ gift to me that is perfectly long enough to hit just past the shorts, about mid-thigh. I put on my pink converse, did my normal cat eye and mascara, and put my hair up in a cute high pony. I also put on the charm bracelet from Zayn, and head out of my room. On the way down the hall I run into Liam coming out of his room. Luckily Liam grabs my waist to stop me from falling.

“Thanks Li.” I say quietly, straightening myself out. Liam pulls himself away and smiles at me. Not his normal smile, a smile that is sad. I sigh and hug him. At first, he is shocked, but quickly melts into it. He pulls me closer and kisses my head.   
“I’m so sorry…”  
“No more sorrys. At least not to me. It’s okay.” Liam pulls away reluctantly and looks me in the eyes.  
“I acted terrible. I don’t even know why.”  
“It’s okay. Just… Try to make up with Haz.” He slowly nodded. “I don’t want your friendship ruined because of one dumb night full of intoxicated fighting.” He sighed and rubbed his face.   
“You’re right. I’ll talk to him.” I hug him once more.  
“Thank you.” I pull away, and take Liam’s hand as we walk down the hall.

Once we get to the kitchen I pull away, and go sit next to Louis and Niall at the kitchen table.

“Haz got us some pastries and coffee.” Louis said pointing to the other side of the table. I smiled and grabbed the iced coffee with my name, and an almond croissant before sitting back down.

“Where is he, anyway?” Liam asks softly.  
“His room.” Louis responds smiling weakly at him. “You should talk to him. He feels like a right dick.” Liam pats his shoulder appreciatively, smiles at me, and heads to Harry.

“Do I have to be worried?” Niall asks then, seriously looking between Louis and me.  
“No! It’s Liam and Harry. They have been glued to the hip since before I was in the picture.”  
“But it’s you they are fighting over, Syd. That doesn’t seem like something that is very typical for them.” Niall adds. Louis sighs and rubs a hand down his face before responding,

“It’s actually, not all out of the blue as you’d think.”  
“What? They never fight!” I say shocked.  
“Not as bad or out loud as last night, no.”   
“What do you mean?” I say as I move closer to him.   
“Look. I can’t say too much, but they both have had…” He pauses for a moment to ponder the right word, “feelings about you.” I give him an incredulous look and he continues. “Look Liam is my brother, and as long as I’ve known him he has confided in me about his… feelings about everything. Then when you and Zayn got together, Haz and I became way close, and then Harry was telling me his… feelings about everything. It’s just… you guys have a lot of history. Neither of them are willing to risk losing each other or you. So, they push a lot down. You should talk to them, though. I can’t say anymore!” I nod, a little shocked and a lot confused. “None the less, Ni, you have nothing to worry about. I will make sure nothing gets out of hand.”

“Thanks, mate.” Niall says smiling at Louis, before they both put their attention on me.

“You alright?” Louis asks me.   
“Huh? Yeah… Yeah, fine.” I stumble out. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. “I am. I just. This is just so new… to me at least.” I look over at both boys slowly nodding. “I talked to Zayn last night.” Louis didn’t seem shocked, and I immediately knew. “He told you, huh?” I asked, nudging him.

“He alluded to it. And with you wearing his bracelet, I put 2 and 2 together.” I nodded.

“How was it?” Niall asked then, he always liked Zayn.

“It was… nice. Comfortable. Like he wasn’t countries away. Like nothing had changed.”

“Is that what you want though? Like nothing has changed?” Louis says, his face encouraging, but a little sad. Sometimes I forget how close Zayn and Louis are.

“I guess not, but I haven’t given up on Zayn and I getting back together, either.” Louis nodded and smiled at me. A few moments later I hear Liam and Harry talking and laughing, as they made their way to us. Once they both are in the kitchen they give me these looks that I know too well. It’s somewhere between “I’m sorry” and “I’m happy it’s over.” I smile brightly at them, as Niall speaks. 

“I need to get going if I’m going to make it on time for me train.”

With that the boys all said bye to Niall. Liam and I were taking him, so the three of us headed to the car. I walked Niall to the front of the station and he hugged me tight.   
“I will see you soon, and I’ll text you when I’m home.”   
“I’ll miss you.”  
“I’ll miss you too, don’t forget, you can visit whenever. You have a key.” I smiled and nodded. Niall hugged me once more. “I love you, Syd.” I gave him one last squeeze.   
“I love you too, Ni.” With that he kissed the top of my head and headed away.

I go back to the car with Liam and we start the ride back home. Curiosity gets the best of me so I say,

“You and Haz seemed to have made up.” Liam chuckles and lays his hand on my bare thigh, comfortingly rubbing circles.

“Yeah, we’re good. Don’t worry.” I can’t help but smile at him.

“So, your birthday is in a couple weeks…”

“I already told you, I don’t want anything. Especially no party. I already am having to have a family one.”

“Uh huh… That was before you got me the best present ever!”

“You liked it, huh?” He said glancing over quickly to gauge my reaction.

“Of course, silly! It’s amazing!” Liam’s face was lit up with happiness. “Stop trying to distract me though!” I say giggling.

“I wasn’t trying to distract you, but now that you mention it.” Liam’s hand starts to move towards my center. Liam only winks quickly before putting his entire focus on the road. I could feel myself become warm as he stroked up and down my inner thighs. He lightly pushed against my clothed core, before going back to kneading and stroking my thighs.

“No fair!” I say pouting. He laughs and moves his hands. I think for a moment before making my move. I unbuckle my seat belt. Luckily the music was just loud enough to cover that noise. I slowly get onto my knees, Liam’s eyes flicking over to me for only a moment.

“Eyes on the road, Payno.” He does what I told him, and I move the center console over a bit before leaning over it. I get myself comfortable, and I see Liam’s hands incredibly white as they grip the wheel. His breathing has quickened, but he hasn’t done anything. All his concentration going to the road.

I reach over and palm him over his jeans. His body quickly reacting to my touch. I slowly unzip his pants. Then he lifts his hips and I move his jeans to just about mid-thigh. My mouth watering at the sight of his cock. I lick up the vain on the bottom, and then suck on the tip. My tongue moving in circles on the tip. I hear Liam hiss and groan as I pull up. I giggle and deepthroat him. He gives a deep growl. I slowly start bobbing my head up and down on his cock, one of his hands moves to my head, slowly dragging it up and down harder and deeper. Holding me down longer than before. I only gag slightly. Once he releases me I lick up his vain again, my other hand starting to play with his balls.

The next thing I know we are making a slightly sharp turn. I move my head up over the dash and see we are in an empty parking lot. I silently thank the inventor of tinted windows as Liam parks.

“Shorts. Off. Now.” I giggle and oblige, also taking off my panties. He backed his chair up a little and pulled his pants down further. He looks at me and nods his head to tell me to come over. I do what I am told and settle myself on top of him. He helps line himself up with my pussy, and then I sink down onto him. I moan and grip onto his shoulders hard as I slowly take him. Once he is fully in I give an experimental grind and both of us immediately moan. I do that a couple more times, then situate to be able to bounce on him.

I kiss him deeply while trying to set a rhythm. He kisses back feverously, and places his hands on my hips. He starts moving me his way, and with that his cock is now perfectly hitting my g spot. I follow his movements and I feel myself become close.   
“Fuck princess, you feel so good. Look so fucking sexy riding me. I’m close love. Cum for me. Cum on my cock.” He starts circle my clit with one of his hands and it only takes a couple of moments before I am moaning out his name. He is grunting then, spilling deep into me. After kissing a little longer and then situating ourselves to look presentable. We head home.

Liam continues driving with a big smile on his face, and his hand on my thigh. I can’t help but smile up at him.   
“So, about your birthday…” Liam’s laugh cut me off.   
“Listen love, the only thing I want for my birthday is you.” I pout knowing that was the best I was going to get.

When we get home, Louis is watching Harry Potter and our Harry is nowhere to be found. Liam goes and joins Lou.  
“Where’s Hazza?” I ask, leaning against the side of the couch.  
“His room. Wanted to write.” I smiled, it had been a moment since Harry wrote music. I decided to go see how he was doing. Once I am at his room I hear Harry singing, and light guitar playing.

“Soft touches, so close but not close enough

Reality breaking me down, dreams are my only escape.

I want her, but she is not mine.

She’s the girl in my dreams, the love in my life.”

I lightly knock at the door after I hear him stop.

“Come in.” I slip inside and close the door behind me.   
“I didn’t want to interrupt, just wanted to see how you are.” He scoots over and pats the space next to him. I go and sit next down. He pulls me into his arms and kisses my head.  
“It’s been awhile since you’ve written.” I say softly.  
“Yeah. I was just… inspired.” He squeezed me a little when he said that. “Can I ask you something?” I turn slightly more towards him.   
“Of Course.”  
“I know you aren’t ready to move on or anything, but why can’t you and I have a relationship like you and Liam do?”   
“I don’t follow.” Harry sighs.  
“Why can’t we kiss and have sex? Are you not attracted to me that way?” I gasp slightly. I don’t really have an answer to that. Of course, I think Harry is extremely attractive, and I have woken up to a few sex dreams about him.   
“I didn’t realize…” Harry cuts me off.  
“Would you want that with me?”   
“Haz. What Liam and I have, it wasn’t a conversation. It just kind of… happened.”  
“Sydney. I’m asking if you want something like that with me? If it happened organically of course.”   
“I don’t… I mean… I probably…” I took a deep breath. I don’t know what got into me making me so flustered.

The next thing I know, Harry is kissing me deeply. At first, I am tense, but when his hand cups my face and the other on my waist pulls me closer, I melt into it. After a while Harry finally pulls away.   
“You don’t have to make your decision now, but I want you to think about it.” I nod and he kisses me again.

Later that night, I am in my room alone, thinking about the mess I put myself in. I hear a knock at the door.   
“Come in.” It’s Louis. He comes and sits next to me on the bed. I groan loudly.   
“I was coming in to check on you, but if you’re going to be an ass…” He laughed.   
“I am an idiot.” I respond, sitting up against my headboard. “A real idiot.”   
“Oh love. You aren’t really.”   
“I don’t know what to do!”  
“Well as far as I am aware neither of them are asking you to do anything.” I look at him confused. He snorts at me, “You really are quite daft when it comes to boys.”  
“Looooooooou!”   
“Okay, well… from my point of view, neither boy is asking for you to choose them. They both know about the other, that is, if you take Haz’s offer. Doesn’t sound so bad having two very attractive boys at your sides.”

“Isn’t this just going to cause… problems. And Zayn…”

“Look, Zayn is gone for at least a year. That isn’t going to change. The boys already agreed upon this whole ‘pretend nothing is happening, Sydney makes the rules thing’.”

“What are you on about Lou?”  
“Did Li not tell you?” I shake my head and he thinks for just a moment before sighing.  
“They made a deal. A way for them to have you, without ruining your friendship.”  
“And that was?”  
“That you are free agent, either of them can make their moves on you until you decide otherwise. You make the rules.” I nod slowly, taking in the information.   
“So, I am supposed to just go with it?”

“If that’s what you want.” I scoff.

“I don’t know what I want.”  
“You want to know what I think?”   
“Yes. Please.”  
“I think you are given this time to just be in charge of all that’s around you. To get over Zayn, to see what it’s like with Liam and Harry, no consequences. So, I’d just go with it. See what happens.” Louis gets up then, kisses my forehead, and heads out after a “goodnight love.”

I lay back down and think about all that is going on. I decide to talk to Liam. I knock on his door 3 times and hear nothing. I slightly crack it and see no one, the bed still made from this morning. I close the door and start my search. After I can’t find him, I sigh and decide to clean up a little to clear my head. I put the dishes in the dishwasher, put away the leftovers, and go to take the trash to the chute outside. As I do so, I see Liam, it looks like he was on a jog, but right now? He was talking to Danielle. She was all up on him, touching his chest and arm any moment she could. I throw the trash out and come back to the house. Louis was still outside, I thought about joining him. I thought about calling Zayn. Then I settled on what I was going to do.

I head back towards the rooms and knock. When Harry answers, I kiss him fiercely. He pulls me in the room with him and closes the door. Seconds later I am pressed between it and Harry.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, slowly kissing down my neck. I think back to What Louis said.   
“Absolutely.” With that confirmation he kisses me again, and picks me up by the thighs. He leads me to the bed, and slowly lets us fall on top of it. He pulls away slightly and takes off his shirt. I take in his tattooed body. He then starts to slip mine off as well.

After we effectively strip each other of everything other than our underwear, he joins me fully on the bed. He kisses me, then my neck, down to the valley of my breasts. He sucks slightly there, and reaches behind me to take off my bra. Once it is off, his large hands engulf them. He squeezes for a little bit, but soon enough he moves one hand, and replaces it with his mouth. On one breast he is pinching and groping, on the other he circles my nipple with his tongue. He flicks his tongue slowly over it, then he nipped at it, making me yelp. He chuckles and continues this on the other nipple. 

“Harry please, I need more.” I finally gasp out. My thighs were wet and sticky, my center soaking wet from the teasing.   
“Your wish is my command, darling.” He says kissing me deeply. I feel his hand slowly roam down my body. When he reaches my legs, he maneuvers himself in-between them. I am almost too distracted by his kiss, that when his hand reaches inside my panties I don’t notice. Until two fingers start to circle my clit. I moan out at the sudden pressure. He circles them a few times as he continues to kiss me.

“You are so wet for me love. Want you to cum on my fingers, can you do that for me?” His voice is deep and seductive as he speaks. I feel like all my senses are on overdrive. I bite my lip and nod fast. He removes his hand from my panties, and I whimper at the loss. Harry slowly takes off my panties then. Once they are off he goes back to kissing me. I feel his hand slide down my front and slowly tease my hole. He presses a little bit, never getting inside.   
“Harry!” I whine out. I sound needy, but I needed more. He seems to have understood as he slowly pushed a finger into me. I moan out and the sudden intrusion, but soon enough another finger joins and I moan out. He slowly starts curling his fingers up and after a moment, perfectly hit my spot. I moan out as he continues to finger me, the speed and momentum building. Soon enough I am holding onto his arm for dear life. He adjusts himself slightly, so that his palm was touching my clit. It only takes a couple moments before I am cumming, moaning loudly.

After he fingers me through the orgasm, he pulls out of me and slides his boxers off. When he gets back onto the bed, I see what exactly I am dealing with, and bite my lip at the sight. He moves his cock to slide between my folds and I moan out at the sensitivity.

“You okay with this?” He asks breathlessly. I nod and he slowly pushes in. My head falls back as he inserts me in one push. He lets me adjust before he moves out almost all the way before thrusting deep within me. I moan obscenely at the feeling, only then thinking that Liam might hear. Harry slightly readjusts and when he thrusts in this time, I can’t stop the choked-out sound that came out. He chuckles and he starts thrusting faster now. With him hitting my spot, and the orgasm I already had, I am already close. Lucky though, because Harry’s rhythm has become a bit more sporadic. He reaches a hand between us and with two circles on my clit, I am cumming on him. My hand making scratches on his shoulders and back. Harry is only moments after me.

After I clean up in the bathroom, I see Liam in the hall. He has this look on his face, but I can’t read it. Now that I am in my right mind, I feel like I should explain myself, but I say nothing. He goes into his room and I go into mine. I fall against the door, and run a hand through my hair. I don’t know how to feel. When I hear my phone, I almost want to scream. Luckily it is just Niall letting me know he was home safely. After a goodnight, I head to bed, unsure of what tomorrow will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you can’t say there wasn’t any sex in this chapter, that’s for sure.   
> I really like the way this story is going, I have some interesting ideas for Christmas chapters... stay tuned.


	12. Future Frolicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 2 weeks after the whole situation of last chapter. There are a few heart to hearts.

A couple weeks later: Liam’s birthday.

The last few weeks have been a little weird between Liam, Harry, and I. Nothing has been said, but nothing had been normal. Poor Louis has been really sweet and dividing his time between us, trying to help us through this whole weirdness.

~Flashback~

I am awake, but still in bed when I hear the knocks on the door. It was already 2:00 PM and I hadn’t left my room. Last night with Harry was probably a big mistake. Not because I slept with him, but why. I don’t know what has gotten into me, I have never been this person before. I get up and let Louis into my room.

“Hey… I just wanted to check on you. You aren’t usually the one to sleep in.”   
“I messed up Lou. I messed up big.” I sit on the edge of my bed, head in my hands. He follows me over and rests a hand on my back, comforting.  
“What happened?”  
“Last night, I pursued Harry…”  
“That isn’t bad, based on what we talked about…” I cut him off.  
“It’s why I did it.” He didn’t say anything, just waited for me to explain. I sighed, “I saw Liam and Danielle flirting, and I don’t know. I just let my body do the talking, not the rational side of my brain.” Louis pauses briefly before asking,  
“Are you sure you don’t have feelings for Liam?”   
“No! It’s not about that! It’s just… After I left Harry’s room, I ran into Liam. He gave me this… this look. Said absolutely nothing, and went to his room.”   
“It might be nothing, love.”   
“What?”  
“Look, you were feeling guilty or at least irrational, you might have just thought it was much worse than it was.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I mean, they have that whole ‘deal’ going on. It isn’t that shocking that you decided to pursue it.”   
~End of Flashback~

It wasn’t my head. When I went out of my room, Liam acted very weird. When Harry saw that, well, he also started acting weird. That night I heard yelling between them, but I didn’t have it in me to go to them. It had been a couple weeks since then, we were all civil, but there was this weird tension between us. When we went house hunting, things almost seemed normal, but went right back to weird the next day.

~Flash back~

This was the 4th house we looked at today. So far, all of them have been nice, but then one or more of us weren’t fully satisfied. When the nice realtor took us to see this house though, we all were mesmerized. It looked so much nicer than what we would be paying for it. It actually had 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. It was modern and absolutely stunning. All the rooms were very nice. The staircase was grand and gorgeous. 2 of the bedrooms had master bathrooms, and the other 3 were just as perfect. Had a nice yard, with a covered pool. The deck was large, and had a covered hot tub as well. After we went through the entire paperwork, we were all very excited about how awesome this place was. It was the first time things seemed normal.

Harry would take the attic bedroom, that had a closed off area where it was basically soundproof to make music. Liam would take the bedroom closest to the door, and right next to the smallest room that he could make as an office. Louis would take one of the bedrooms that had a master bath, across from Liam’s office. I would take the second bedroom with the master bath. It was big enough that I could set up a little work station for me, since it was the biggest. It was at the end of the hall. The the bedroom next to it would be a guest room. The kitchen, dining room, and living room were perfect, it wasn’t exactly and open floor plan, but pretty close. It was perfect, so we signed the paperwork, and would be moving in at the end of the month.

The whole ride home we had talked about how awesome that place was, and all that we wanted to get for it. We spent all the rest of the day online shopping and deciding all that we needed. I was relieved that everything seemed so normal again between us. When I woke up the next day though, it was like yesterday never happened. Harry was just in his room, and Liam was doing everything to stay away from us. I eventually decided to stay in my room, I cried until I fell asleep.

~End of Flashback~

Today was Liam’s birthday. Just as he asked, we didn’t plan a party. We were spending the day at his parent’s house. I woke up to my alarm at 9:00 AM. We were supposed to be there at 12:30 PM. I get up to get ready, but as I looked at myself in the mirror I realized something. As much as it seems like it, Jo and Geoff weren’t my parents, neither was Anne. I decide that I should make Liam’s birthday as good as possible, and I had to be okay with the fact that most likely does not include me anymore.

I walk to Liam’s door, take a deep breath to hold in the tears, and quietly knock three times. Nothing, but I knew Liam was in there based on the music playing. I felt one tear fall and I close my eyes. Is he really just pretending I don’t exist now? I turn around and lean on the door to collect myself. A moment later the door is opened, and I am about to fall backwards. Liam is there to catch me before I fall. He holds me by the waist to straighten me.

“Syd? What’s going on?” I wipe my face quickly, and turn around.   
“Sorry. I was just…” He cut me off.  
“Did you need something?” He seemed genuinely confused, that is when I realized that the music was much louder now that the door is open.   
“I just knocked… I just assumed you didn’t… which is fine… I’ll just…” I start to head off, but he catches my wrist. He lightly pulled me back to him.   
“Hey, sorry I didn’t answer. I didn’t hear anything… you could’ve just walked in.” He scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly.  
“I could’ve?” I asked. It slipped out before I could stop it. Liam nodded, and then avoided my eyes for a moment.   
“So, is everything okay?” Right. Now I actually have to face why I came to his door. I take a deep breath before responding.  
“Look, I just wanted to let you know I don’t have to go today. And before you say anything, I already thought about it. It’s your birthday, and I know you probably don’t want me there. Plus, I saw them just a couple weeks ago for mine, so they won’t miss me. Plus, you can say I had to work…” He cut me off then.  
“Why wouldn’t I want you there?” He sounded almost sad. I didn’t know what to say. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes, so I look down at my hands as I speak slowly.  
“Well, I want you to have the best possible birthday. And with everything that has been going on, I just assumed…”

He hugged me then. It was tight and warm, and all Liam. I couldn’t help it as the tears fell from my eyes. I tried to hold it, but I just couldn’t. He pulled away from me then. I kept my head down, but he used one hand to slowly move it up. When my eyes met mine, I felt the tears stream quietly down my face.   
“Love, don’t cry.” He swiped under my eyes as I pathetically sniffled and just stared at him.  
“I just… I’m sorry. I’ll just stay in my room…” I could feel the panic in my chest, so I turned quickly to go to my room, but Liam grabbed my wrists again and brought me into his instead. Probably so I would stop trying to leave.

He pulled me onto the edge of the bed with him and he wrapped his arm around me.  
“I don’t want to celebrate my birthday without you.” He says after a moment. “I don’t want you to feel like this. I just…” He sighed and I watched as he rubbed one hand down his face. “I just don’t know what to do to get past this.”   
“You want to get past this?” I say hopefully, sniffling once again.  
“Of course I do!” He turns to me then, looking me in the eyes. “Sydney, you’re my best friend. These last few weeks without you have felt absolutely terrible. I just want to look past this, move on.”  
“That’s all I want too, Li.”

He gets up then, and I feel the confusion wash over me. He heads to his door, and leaves. He shuts it behind him and everything. I don’t move out of shock. I just blink a few times, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. A moment later, Liam is back in his room. Harry following right behind him. I look at them both and recognize the looks on their faces, it’s the same one I have been seeing every time I look in the mirror.

“What’s going on?” Harry asks slowly, looking at me. I shrug and we both turn to Liam.  
“We’re going to talk about this…” He gestures between the three of us, “This thing that has been going on between us. We’re going to talk about it until it is all figured out.” Harry starts laughing, and both Liam and I look at him incredulously.  
“I’m sorry… I just… I mean this…” He gestures between us just like Liam did. Then after a moment, I can’t help but laugh also. Soon enough Liam joins us. After a few moments of laughter, we stop and just look at each other.

“I’m sorry.” I say quietly. “I just screwed things up.”  
“It wasn’t you. You did exactly what we set you up for.” Liam explained.   
“We should not have made those decisions between the three of us, but just the two it involved.” Harry added.  
“We set ourselves up for failure.” Liam finished.   
“Can we just forget it? Just leave those conversations in the past, and start new?” Harry asked, to both Liam and me.  
“How?” I ask, voice still quiet. I still felt like this was my fault.  
“We just let things be. We don’t barge into each other’s sex lives. If we decide to have sex with someone, so be it. But we leave that between whoever is a part of it.” Harry says.   
“We just need to be a bit quieter about it. In and out of the bedroom.” I realize then that they aren’t talking to me particularly. They are talking to each other. After the silent look of agreement between them, they look at me.   
“You’re an adult, Syd. Whatever decision you decide to make is perfectly fine, even if it does include one of us.” Liam says to me then. Harry quickly adds,  
“Or both of us… At different times, obviously.” He chuckles awkwardly. I nod, unsure of what to say.   
“We’re sorry we brought you into our fight. We promise, we’ll leave it from now on.” Liam says, rubbing my arm for a moment.

“So, we’re okay?” I ask, genuinely confused.  
“Yeah we’re okay.” Harry said, giving me a big hug. I take a deep breath. I don’t really know what happened, but they seem to be okay, so I am okay with it.

After finishing that conversation, I go to my room to get ready. I see my phone light up right as I walk in. It’s Zayn’s contact ID, he was calling me. I go to my bed and answer.  
“Hello Zaynie.” I say happily.  
“You sound chipper” He says chuckling. “Did you figure everything out with the guys?” I had told him that the three of us got into a fight, and finally admitted all that had been going on. I hated lying to Zayn. He was super accepting of the situation, even admitted he had his own friends with benefits in his program. He and Louis are really the only people who got me through this craziness.   
“Yeah! I’m just glad to have my best friends back.”   
“I’m happy for you, love. Listen, I only have a second, but I had some news.”   
“Okay, what’s up?”  
“They changed some things around, and I am going to be home for Christmas!”  
“No way! That’s so exciting!” I couldn’t help the huge smile on my face.  
“We can talk details later, but I have a whole week, and I was hoping to stay with you guys.”  
“Of course, Zee!”   
“Great! I have to call back Lou, but I will text you later?”   
“For sure.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.” And with that he hung up.

I was just finishing my hair when Louis runs into my room.   
“Did he tell you!?” I giggle when I see how excited he was.  
“He did!”  
“I can’t fucking wait!” Louis exclaimed. The next thing I know both Harry and Liam and popping out of their rooms.   
“What’s going on?” Harry asks.   
“Zayn! Zayn is going to be here for a whole week for Christmas!” Louis was practically yelling. I didn’t realize how much he missed him.   
“That’s great, mate.” Liam patted him shoulder, then looked at me with a small smile.   
“Hopefully we will be back in time to spend that week with him.” Harry says.  
“What?” I ask.  
“You know, the New York trip?” I had completely forgot. Louis all the sudden had a scowl on his face.   
“Wait, when do you get back?” He asked me, his eyes big a worried. I go to my desk that had the tickets inside, and pull them out.   
“We get back the 23rd at 4:00 AM, just in time for your birthday Lou.” Louis immediately looked relieved.   
“Good! Zayn gets in on the night of the 23rd.” He said while hugging me.  
“Oh good.” Harry said, but he didn’t look too excited.   
“Boys! I have to get ready, so if you could…” I said with a giggle.   
Harry and Liam smiled and went back to their rooms, and Louis stayed back for just a moment.   
“I think it will be good to have Zayn back, even if it is just for a moment. He always was good at grounding you.” He kissed my head, and walked down the hall.

As I got ready, I thought about what Louis said. It’s true that Zayn does ground me, but I mean he is only back for a week. I looked at the time, we had to leave soon, so I gave myself one last look in my full-length mirror. I was wearing a nice black halter top, a red flowy skirt, Liam’s necklace, Zayn’s bracelet, and some black strappy wedges. I leave my room and meet the boys in the living room, ready to go. I don’t miss the looks on all their faces as I walk in.   
“We should go, or we’re going to be late.” I say quickly to catch their attention and try not to blush.

When we get to Jo and Geoff’s home I can’t help the happy feeling in my heart. They are all out waiting for us. Louis is the one who helps me out of the car. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and says a quick,

“You look magnificent, love.” And we headed to the front door. I am greeted by an excited Anne. She had just finished hugging Harry, and she had the biggest smile on her face. She hugged me, and asked me how I was. I gave her a short, “It’s so nice to see you. I’m doing great, how are you?”   
Almost immediately I am getting hugged by Jo and Geoff. I can’t help the smile on my face as we catch up.

We had lunch and dinner there. We spent the entire time talking and playing games. It was after cake that we did presents for Liam. I was nervous when it came to mine. I wanted to get him something good, but I didn’t know what he’d think.   
“This is the last one love.” Jo said, handing him my gift. Liam looked at the gift, and then back to me.   
“I told you, no gifts.”  
“I told you, ‘yeah right’.” The room laughed at my joke. He sighed and started opening the gift. There was a card, and three boxes. He starts with the card, he luckily doesn’t read it out loud. It says:

“My Dearest Liam,

When I am writing this, I know we aren’t in the best of terms.  
That does not change my feelings for you though. You are my best friend.  
You have been there for me, when no one else was.  
You have stayed by my side in my hardest of times.   
I owe you everything Li.   
I just hope that you know that I will always be   
there for you, and always be yours.  
I love you.  
Happy Birthday.  
Love, Sydney.”

After he read it, he smiled up at me. I blew him a kiss, and he continued his presents. The first was a scrapbook. It was masterfully decorated and had probably hundreds of photos of all of us growing up to now. He smiled wide. He opened the next gift which was much more practical. It was a book full of his new desk set up, now that we were moving in to the new house. It included everything other than a computer (which he already has). The actual items were at home. He was obviously excited. Then he opened the last gift. It was a wood plank that said, “Best Friends Forever L.S.H.” in Liam’s carved handwriting.

“Oh my god!” He exclaimed.  
“Is that…?” Harry asks, looking at me shocked.  
“Uh huh!” I respond.  
“What is it?” Jo asks.  
“Do you remember when we were 14 and we went camping at your grandparent’s cabin? Well there was an area of the forest that was told that if you wish for something on one of the trees, it will come true. This was ours. This summer, they were cutting all those trees down, so I went over there and asked for it. Once I found it, the owner of the campsite next to it helped me cut it off and get it all nice.”  
“I love it!” Liam hugged me. “Thank you for everything.” He whispered, kissing my cheek. 

A little later, we were all talking and hanging out. I was in the kitchen getting some water when Geoff comes in.   
“Hey Syd.” He said cheerfully.  
“Hi Mr. Payne!” He chuckles before responding.   
“After all these years you still call me Mr. Payne. I must insist you call me Geoff.”  
“Sorry… Mrs. Sty… Anne gets on me about that too.”   
“I see you are wearing the locket.” I grab it lightly, before smiling up and nodding. “When Liam told me he wanted you to have it, I couldn’t help but agree. My mother was given it by hers. I don’t know how long ago that started, but it meant a lot to my mother. She was a little devastated when she didn’t have a girl to give it to, so she told me to give it to my daughter.” I am a little speechless, and luckily, he realized that. “Just make sure you give it to yours, love. You are in a lot of ways, the closest thing to a daughter to me. You are family.” He came and gave me a quick side hug and started to head out of the kitchen, he stopped at the door for a moment. “And if you marry Liam, that will work even better.” He winks at me before exiting.

I am still a little shocked at Geoff’s statement as I head out of the kitchen. I look around and see Anne smiling at me from the small couch by the fireplace. She motions me over.

“I’m so glad to hear everything is doing better between you guys.” She says softly as I sit next to her. I give her a look, and she laughs before continuing, “Harry didn’t give me details, just said that you three were having a bit of a rough patch. Of course, I told him not to worry, you guys always get through it. It sounded a bit serious though…” I nodded and she gave me a considering look, before asking, “Is everything all right?”   
“Yeah, we’re okay.” She just kept looking at me expectantly, and I sighed before I continued. “We just realized that now that we are growing up and living life, that things aren’t always black and white. That all the sudden there is more you have to think about. That the future is a big unknown and there are decisions about everything, and things we can’t control.” As I said it, it felt good to get it off my chest. As I looked at Anne, I realized that she really was like a mother to me, and something about that made it easier to talk through some of these things.   
“Can I ask something?” She said sweetly.   
“Of course.”  
“Does this have to do with relationships?” I bite my lip nervously for a moment before nodding. “Look love, you just got out of a relationship with Zayn. I would not make any big decisions, like picking one of the three boys, who are your best friends, until you are sure that you are over him. Or at least sure that you don’t want to be with him in the future.” I ponder her words for a moment.  
“Wait, did you say three boys?”   
“Of course! Harry, Liam, and Louis.”   
“Oh, well Louis has nothing to do with this.” I watch as Anne looks to the side and back at me.   
“I wouldn’t be so sure.” She reassuringly patted my knee as she got up off the couch.

I sit a little confused, but a moment later, Louis is sitting next to me. I have to close my eyes for a moment as I take in what she just said.   
“Hey are you okay?” Louis asks, his hand on my knee. I open my eyes and look at his hand. His thumb is rubbing circles into my knee and I have so many questions. “Earth to Syd... are you okay?”   
“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine! Just a little tired.” I surprisingly did not have to fake a yawn. I really was tired.   
“Well we are about to watch Toy Story, wanted to know if you wanted anything.”   
“Oh, uhh… I’m okay.” He nodded and headed off.

I had to visibly shake my head. Now is not the time to worry about Louis. The next thing I know Liam is over by me. He has a blanket and he is cuddling me close to him.   
“Mind if I sit here?” I giggle at him since we are already settled in.   
“Of course not. Dork.” I say jokingly nudging him. I settle myself comfortably onto Liam. Since I was between his legs, he was my pillow. A few moments later Harry joins us. He is on the floor, so he can eventually lay down, as always. His head right where I can play with his hair. When I move my hand to his head, I can feel his appreciated hum. I realize Liam’s hand underneath my shirt, just a little bit on my stomach. He mindlessly drew patterns on me.

I can’t help but look at the others. No one seemed to seem shocked at the three of us like this. Come to think of it, growing up seeing us not like this was much more out of the ordinary. I stare at the TV and think about what Geoff and Anne said. I don’t know what I want for my future yet, let alone who. Was I going to end up with one of the guys? I was brought out of my thoughts when Liam whispered in my ear,

“What’s wrong?” I slightly situated myself so he would hear me, without the others hearing.  
“Nothing.”  
“You’re doing that thing you do when you are nervous, where you fidget a ton. Can’t keep still. I know you. What’s wrong.”   
“Nothing is. I am just thinking.” Liam sighs.   
“Concentrate on the movie, we’ll talk later.” I nod and turn myself to the movie.

I do all I can to concentrate on it. After a few moments, Liam starts brushing his hands up and down my sides. All the sudden my only thought is Liam. He quickly, and somehow nonchalantly, situates us and he is in the perfect place where he could touch me almost anywhere from the knees up, without anyone noticing. He gripped my thigh, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from whimpering. The movie was almost over, I just had to get through it. He moves my hair to one side and I can feel his breath hot on my neck. I feel the shiver run down my body. Liam moves one hand up my thigh, slowly moving to my inner thighs. He lightly strokes me there for a moment, before tightly gripping me. At this point, I don’t dare stop biting my lip, or I know there would be suspicious sounds coming out of my mouth.

Liam kisses my shoulder. From where we are at, that side of me is out of sight of everyone else. I am very thankful for that as his kiss moves to the area between my shoulder and neck. He lightly bites there, before slowly sucking a love bite into me. He kisses up to my ear and whispers, “I want you so bad, princess.” He emphasizes this by pushing me back into him, where I feel his hardness. I feel myself take deeper breaths as his hands move up my body. He was aware I wasn’t wearing a bra, so when he starts rubbing my breasts he only chuckles when my nipples harden. I can feel them tighten, which makes me realize the wetness between my thighs. Liam slowly ran his hand up my thigh. My skirt starts bunching up as he gets closer to my soaking core. He moves my panties to the side and runs a finger through my folds.

“I love how wet you always are for me.” One hand comes up and he pinches my nipple. The other hand continues playing with my folds. He presses his finger tips to my clit and slowly moves in circles. My head falls back against him and I could feel him chuckle silently. “When we get home, I am going to fuck you so hard.” I shiver again as he moves away from my center. We resituate ourselves as the credits come onto the screen.

After saying goodnight to everyone the four of us head home. Harry didn’t seem to notice what was going on, but Louis didn’t talk the entire way home. When we got there Liam and Harry wanted to play some video games, and Liam subtly let me know that his door was open to continue what happened tonight, later. I realized that Louis immediately went to the balcony when we got home. 

“Hazza?” I say  
“Mmmm?” he lazily responds  
“Is Lou okay?” Harry looked over to the balcony for a moment before handing the game to Liam to put in for them.  
“I dunno. I haven’t really talked to him since before the movie. Should I…” I cut him off.  
“No. I got it.” I go to my room and grab a joint to go join him, just in case I need an excuse if he just wants some space. I head out the balcony, and he doesn’t even look over. I go sit across from him at the table. 

“Do you have a light?” I ask quietly. He silently hands me the lighter. I light up my blunt, and put the lighter down between us. I realize he has a blunt too instead of a regular ciggy. I look back down at the lighter, and realize it is Zayn’s lucky lighter. 

“You don’t have to babysit me. I’m fine.” Louis says gruffly, pulling me out of my thoughts. I am a little shocked for a moment. Then for some reason I felt kind of mad at how he was treating me.  
“Why are you acting like this? I just came out to see how you are. No need to be a prick.” He just scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Fine, fuck it. When you decide to grow up and that you want to talk…” He cuts me off.  
“Why do you bloody care?”  
“What?”  
“Why do you care what’s going on with me?”  
“Because I care about you, because you are one of my best friends.”   
“Hmph.” I roll my eyes this time and walk to his side, turn the chair and him towards me and cross my arms.   
“Talk to me. What is going on?” My voice is stern, but soft.  
“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” I sigh and move my chair to in front of him. I take a long drag and sit down.   
“Come on Lou…” My voice soft and sweet now. “We both know it is not nothing.”   
“You don’t have to worry about me, I know Zayn put you up to…” I cut him off.  
“Zayn didn’t put me up to anything.”  
“Come on Sydney… We weren’t this close before. You don’t have to fake like you care just because Zayn is gone.” I look at him incredulously.   
“You’re right. We weren’t this close before, and honestly that is too bad. Look Louis, I don’t know if I would’ve gotten through these last few weeks without you. I know it’s still new, but I really do count you as one of my best friends, and I care about you a lot.”

I watched as he searched my face. Like he wasn’t sure if I was serious. After a moment I heard a very quiet, “Really?”   
“I swear it.” I do a little cross my heart action before grabbing his hand. “What brought this on?”  
He sighed before responding, “Seeing you three today, it reminded me of old times. Where is was you three, and just me and Zayn. And then when you were dating Zayn it was you, Zayn, and Liam, and just me and Harry. Or the few times when it was you four, and just me…” I blinked at him in shock.   
“I didn’t realize.” I looked down guiltily. “Look Lou, it isn’t because we don’t want you with us. Frankly we love you being with us. We just didn’t realize you didn’t feel welcome. We assumed that you would be with us if you wanted to. We never thought of extending an invitation, because we always just kind of barge into each other’s space and time.”   
“Syd…” I cut him off.  
“No really! We have always done that! Literally today, I was just sitting alone on the couch and Liam just wrapped the blanket around us both and that was that.” Louis just nodded as he took in the information.

“Well now I feel bloody stupid.” He said with a weak chuckle.   
“Oh Louis!” I said sweetly while leaning over to hug him. I pull away. “Well really Lou, don’t feel weird about just making yourself welcome with us. We don’t have much boundaries.” He nods and I realize how close we are. I start to try and pull away, but Louis’ hand cups my face. I am so shocked by that, that I didn’t realize he was leaning in until I felt him lips against mine. I gasp into it and pull myself away. 

“Oh Louis. I can’t- “He cut me off this time.  
“I am so sorry, that was so stupid. I was just caught in the moment-“   
“No Lou, it’s not you! I just…” I sigh and run a hand through my hair. “I am already in a weird place with Liam and Hazza. And Frankly, you are Zayn’s best friend. I could not do that to him.” I see that realization in his eyes as he nods.   
“It was just, instinct. It didn’t mean anything anyway. I just was a little insecure today. Just… can you not tell Zee? I just want to be the one who tells him.” I watch as Louis looks down insecure.   
“Of course.” I say quietly. “Just please don’t wait too long.” I can’t imagine keeping this from him.

Louis nods again and leans back.   
“This has been the weirdest day.” He says picking up his forgotten blunt from the ash tray. I slide myself back to my spot on the other side of the table and pick up my blunt. I giggle at his words before taking a long drag for myself.

After finishing mine and sharing another with Louis, we go back inside. I can tell Louis is feeling more normal and I sigh in relief. No more weirdness around the flat. The boys are still playing video games and I go to the kitchen to grab a water bottle from my very dry mouth. I just barely walk out of the kitchen when the doorbell rings. I go get it and am met with our neighbor, Danielle. I do my best not to roll my eyes, and instead just smile at her.   
“Oh hey… is Liam here?” She says trying to look behind me. Luckily, she is only met with stairs, and the part of the kitchen door.   
“Oh sorry. He’s a bit busy. Can I take a message?” I know I sound a little snippy, but I can’t help it.   
“I was just hoping he was going on a jog tonight, we have been doing it together lately.” I feel myself take a deep breath.  
“He isn’t tonight. Probably is going to go back to mornings.” Which isn’t a lie. I assume since all is good between us again, he probably will go back to mornings. It wakes him up before a long day at work. 

“Oh. I work late night to early morning…”   
“Aww that’s too bad.” I try to sound like a care even a little bit.   
“Can you let him know that?” She perked up as she said that. I give her a tight smile before responding.   
“Sure.”   
“Okay, thanks.” She starts to turn to leave and I had a spark of deviousness.  
“Oh sorry, what was your name again? So I can tell Liam.” She looks a little taken aback.  
“Danielle.”   
“Cool, Danielle, Danielle, Danielle. I’ll make sure to write that down so I don’t tell him the wrong person.”   
“He… He hasn’t said anything about me?” Part of me feels bad for this girl, but another, much more evil part of me feels triumphant when I hear Liam yell out to me.

“Hey princess, will you bring me a water when you come up?”   
“Of Couse, Li. No problem.” I yell back.   
“And hurry, I miss ya.” I internally giggle, Liam has always been a bit clingy.   
“Sorry about that, I’ll let him know.” She nods and leaves. When I shut the door, I can’t help but laugh.

When I come upstairs, and grab Liam a water, Harry questions me.  
“Who was that at the door?”   
“Ohh… uhh… I think they said their name was Daniel. Wanted to talk to Li about jogging.”  
“shit! I hope it isn’t that mail guy I accidently ran into the other day.” Liam said, a worried look on his face.  
“What? How did you manage that?” Louis asks, laughing a little too hard. I couldn’t help but laugh either. I mean, everything was a little bit funnier right now.   
“I was changing my playlist! I just didn’t see him!” Liam said with a pout.  
After some more teasing, the subject was dropped and I was so glad I didn’t need to tell anyone about Danielle.

Later that night, I feel myself getting picked up. I looked up to see Liam taking me to my room.   
“Well hello there, sleepyhead.” He said sweetly, rubbing his nose on mine.   
“Did I fall asleep?” I yawned as he stepped into my room.   
“Yeah, a little bit after we started the movie. After it ended, I thought it best to bring you to your bed instead of sharing the couch with the other two, who are asleep.” I giggle. He laid me down on the bed and started to leave. I grabbed his hand and he looked back at me.   
“Stay. Please.” He glanced at me to be sure and then nodded. When I let go he closed my door, took off his shirt, and laid down next to me.

He let me get settled onto his chest. Once I did he started playing with my hair and I felt myself starting to drift off.   
“Syd?”   
“Mhm?” I don’t even bother opening my eyes.  
“You never told me what you were thinking about during the movie.”  
“I was asleep during the movie.” I felt Liam laugh.  
“No, during Toy Story.” I sighed and situated myself to be able to look at him easier, realizing I needed to be more awake to answer that.  
“Li, Do you ever think about the future?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like marriage, babies, the whole 9 yards?”   
“I mean, of course I do.” I just flutter my eyelashes at him for a moment to tell him to continue. He chuckles before responding. “I think about moving into a little place. Working up the money and courage to get the perfect ring, and planning the best proposal. I think about a beautiful wedding, and probably me being a baby and crying like 10 times. I think of having 3 babies, one boy and two girls. You know, the normal stuff.”

I smile at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and asking, “Do you think about who you are going to marry?” He doesn’t respond for a moment.   
“Do you?” he asked, finally looking at me.  
“I never used to think about it much. When Zayn and I were together, I thought about it with him.”  
“And now?” I look down and take a deep breath.  
“I don’t know. Subconsciously I think I thought my future would be with you or Harry.”   
“and consciously? Is that what you want?” I don’t say anything for a moment. When I finally look up I sigh.  
“I think so. But I don’t know.” Liam nods slowly, but says nothing for a while. Leaving me in my own thoughts. 

Thoughts about if I was willing to risk our friendship to try and be in a relationship with one of them. Thoughts about whether or not they would want that. Thoughts about if Zayn came back, if we would get back together. Thoughts about what it would be like to be married to one of them, have kids and a life with one of the three of them. Soon enough I hear Liam’s soft snores. I sigh and cuddle deeper into him to try and sleep.

I hear a mumbled, “Goodnight, love you.”   
“Goodnight Li. Love you too.” I kissed his cheek and let myself fall into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little different than one might think, but I think my next chapter is going to be during Christmas time. A little bit of New York action, and then a the week of Christmas and Zayn being back! 
> 
> Leave me comments and kudos to keep me motivated!


	13. New York, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney, Liam, and Harry are in New York and get into some shenanigans.   
> (Mostly Smutty chapter)

All our extra time has gone into moving into the new house. It took us a month to get everything settled and perfect. It helps that I am working to become an interior designer, and that I have awesome connections. Then almost right after that, we all had midterm. If we weren’t working, we were doing schoolwork, going to classes, or studying. This was Louis’ last semester before graduation, so if we weren’t working on our work, we were helping Louis with his. It was insane. When December finally hit, it was like an explosion. It was the day after my last midterm, and 2 days before we left for New York. 

I was in my room packing when I hear a knock.   
“Come in.” Louis comes in seconds later.   
“Hey, do you know where Liam is?” He asks, plopping onto my bed.  
“Uhh…” I look at the clock. “He had to go drop something off at work, then he was bringing dinner. Why?”  
“Mum was asking about Christmas stuff, asking if he was going to be bringing anyone.” I nod and keep my attention on packing. The last few months have been crazy busy, but ever since our conversation on his birthday, we haven’t talked anymore about the future topic. He and I had messed around a few times here and there, mostly to blow off steam, but we haven’t made a move to make it any more than that.

“Are you bringing anyone?” I ask Louis.   
“Other than Zayn…” I cut him off   
“Wait, I though Zayn was my guest!” I say laughing.  
“No! Niall is your guest.” I roll my eyes playfully. “I was thinking of asking El.” Eleanor was Louis’ ex, they have been really good friends after they broke up, but lately it seems he is always talking about her. 

“Is that your way of telling me something is going on between the two of you?”  
“No… It’s my way of asking for advice.” I just look at him, waiting for him to continue. He sighs. “Well, you see… her and I have been growing closer lately, like we used to be, and I don’t know if I should make that move again.”  
“Well, do you want to be with her?”   
“I try not to think about that. We have such a good friendship, you know? I’d hate to throw that away over possibly nothing.”  
I could feel the lump in my throat as he spoke, grow. I had thought about this a lot. Not consciously, but I’ve had probably a hundred dreams about what life would be like if I pursued one of my best friends. Or if I got back together with Zayn. I sighed.   
“I think you should talk to her. See if she is having the same thoughts, if she isn’t then you can move past it.” Louis scoffs.  
“Yeah, and you know I should do that out of personal experience, right?” He said sarcastically.  
“Hey! “We laugh as I jokingly slap his arm. “Do as I say, not as I do. Or you can join me in best friend-relationship purgatory.”   
“At this point, you may even be the queen.” He laughs out again, and I stick my tongue out at him before giggling with him. He wasn’t wrong. 

“So, are you excited for N-Y-C?” He asked then.  
“I am! Plus, with school and work being so busy, a week off sounds fantastic. Are you sure you don’t want to get a ticket and come?”   
“No. I have to work. Plus, El is going stay with me while you guys are gone.”   
“Perfect timing for you two to talk!” I say excitedly. He chuckles and shakes his head.   
“We’ll see. But if it works for me, I might try to force you to do it as well.” I look over at him, and see this considering look on his face. 

“Whatchya thinking about Lou?” I finally ask.  
“Have you thought about how weird it may be with Zayn coming back?”   
“It won’t be weird. Zayn knows all about what has been happening over here.”   
“Right, but don’t you think that something weird maybe will come up?”  
“I think all will be okay Lou. Don’t worry.”   
“Okay. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He kissed the top of my head before heading out of my room.  
There weren’t any secrets going on, so I really did feel like everything would be fine.   
After a long airplane trip and going to the hotel, we are getting ready for our first activity. There was a little dinner tour we were going to. It was absolutely freezing outside, but it was a very fancy place, so I was going to dress up. I wore a tight red knitted dress. It was short, so I had black stockings on under it. I wore pretty black heeled boots. Over it I had on a trendy trench coat. I waited by the door and looked back at the two men with me. They were both incredibly attractive. Liam was wearing a fitted dark blue suit that he wears to the office. It was perfectly tight in all the right places. Harry went for something a little looser on the top, showing off the top of his chest, and tattoos. Then a deep green patterned suit jacket over it, with dark green pants.   
It was so interesting to me that the two men in front of me had grown so much, even in the past year. Harry has grown much more into himself, and his sense of style. His hair had grown out a bit, and he styled it messily, but still very attractive. Liam on the other hand had two styles. His work style which consisted of mostly clean shaven, a nice suit that always fit perfectly, hair nicely styled. His regular style a little more edgy. Full of leather and plaid, and denim. Hair styled messily, and a bit of scruff. Both men were extremely attractive in their own right.   
“You ready, beautiful?” Liam said as he took my hand and spinned me. I giggle as he dips me. He places me back in place as Harry comes up to us, smiling. Our dynamic has gone back to a good place, maybe even better than before. That is partly why I don’t want to ruin it with questions about the “f” word. (Future).   
We had a wonderful evening, and it is perfect until we are in a Taxi on the way to the hotel. Liam gets a call from his boss. After we get to the hotel, he finally gets off the phone. He sighs as he walks in, and rubs a hand over his face.   
“What’s wrong, Li?” I ask softly.   
“My assistant messed up the file that was due today. I have to fix it, or it could cause some big issues for the end of the year.” I nod softly. “Do you guys mind if I take the single tonight? I have a feeling that this is going to take a while.”   
“Of course not, mate.” Harry says, giving him a comforting clap on the back. Liam looks at me and I must be pouting or something because he puts his hand on my thigh and smiles at me.   
“Don’t worry Princess, I’ll finish tonight and by morning I will be back in the vacation spirit.” I hug him sweetly.  
“I’ll make you some coffee.” He nods and heads to the single. We got a little loft, and two bedrooms. One single room and one king sized room. Honestly, I had thought Liam and I would end up in there.  
After I get Liam his coffee, Harry and I both shower separately, I change into some boy shorts and one of Liam’s oversized t-shirts, and I head back out into the living area, where Harry already is. He must’ve gotten into the minibar, because he hands me a drink as I sit down. I also see a large bottle of Tequila and two shot glasses.   
“Well, how did you get those? You aren’t legal to drink in the states!” I ask laughing.   
“I have a friend who picked us up some. Good guy.” I laughed and took the tequila and poured us both a shot.   
“To New York.” I say as I raise my glass.  
“Cheers.” 

After about 5 shots and 1 and a half mixed drinks, Harry and I are thoroughly tipsy. We checked and Liam had his big sound cancelling headphones on and is working in the other room. We turned on some music and were dancing. We planned on going to a bar tonight, but we didn’t want to leave Li. So, we made our own little bar. We are mid dancing, grinding on each other when Harry turns me around. His hands strong on my hips. I continue dancing, and he pulls me even closer to him. His hand comes up and moves my hair to one side and speaks into my ear. His voice is deep and gravely.   
“You’re so fucking sexy like this.” I groan out at that, which turns into a moan when he thrusts his half hard dick against my ass. He kisses my neck, sucking softly on my sweet spot. I turn then, grab his face and kiss him hard. He is kissing just as rough. He moves back until he falls back onto the couch. I straddle him and kiss him again. I pull off for some air, and he grabs my hips and moves me to grind on him. I pull off his t-shirt and he pulls off mine. I didn’t have a bra on, so it was easy access for him. He grabbed my breasts and squeezed them, until he was just squeezing the nipple. His head moved to one and he licked and sucked at it, as his hand continued its assault on the other one. I felt far too ready, and got off him. I grabbed my shirt and ran into the other room. I heard him make a little growling noise, turn off the music, and shut the door behind him.   
When he came in, I already had my panties off and was waiting by the bed. The look in his eyes were predatory and I squealed when he picked me up and threw me onto it. He quickly stripped himself of his pants and boxers and joined me onto the bed. I was facing away from him, and when I went to turn, he stopped me. He pulled my legs until I was right in front of him. I felt his fingers play with my folds, and two fingers slide into me. I moaned quietly at the feeling. 

“So wet.” He chuckled out. He pulled my hips up and got onto the bed. He lined himself up with me and pushed in fast. My moan turned into a choking noise as he bottomed out. I wiggled a little to tell him to go, and luckily, he got my hint. He started thrusting into me fast and hard. His hands on my hips, pulling me off and onto his cock. I knew I was already close, and I blame it on the alcohol. When one of his hands slides down my front to circle my clit, I knew I was a goner. I moaned out “Haz!” As I rode out my orgasm, his following a couple moments after. He pulled off me and we laid there, catching our breath. I listened and heard as his breathing turned into snores. I laughed and went to the bathroom to clean off. 

Once I did, I went and cleaned up the living room. Luckily, we weren’t all too messy. I had on Liam’s t-shirt again, and some short shorts. I was at the sink, putting in the dishes when I felt arms wrap around me. I knew immediately it was Liam. I couldn’t help but lean back into it. He kissed my head.   
“You heading to bed?” He asked me softly. I yawned in response. “You want to sleep with me? There is a queen in there that will fit us both easily.” I glanced over at the room that Harry was in before I answered.  
“Yeah. I just have to get my charger.” I felt him nod and kiss my cheek before heading back into the room he was in.   
I walked in and grabbed my phone and charger, when I felt Harry’s hand on my wrist. He just smiled at me lazily.   
“Aren’t you coming to bed, love?” He asked quietly. A pang of guilt ran through my body, and with it a shock of sobriety.   
“I uh… Li asked me to sleep in his room…I think he is a bit stressed about work.” Which was true. Harry’s hand fell from me and I saw a considering look on his face. So, I did the next logical thing. I kissed him. It was soft, but it did the trick. When I pulled away Harry’s face was smiling at me. I smiled back and headed out of the room again.   
I took a deep breath before entering the room Liam was in. When I get in, Liam is already laying down, shirtless. Maybe it was the alcohol, but I couldn’t help myself from staring. He was on his phone so it took him a few seconds before he realized. When I did finally tear my eyes away from his body, I saw big smirk on his face. I bit my lip, but then jokingly rolled my eyes. He laughed and fell down fully against the bed. After situating all my stuff, I got onto the bed with him. I am sitting next to him, down on top of my legs. His hand touches the hem of my… well his shirt. I feel his knuckles softly touch the top of my thighs as he does so.   
“You look good in my clothes.” He whispers to me. I blush, which only deepens when he continues. “You look better without any, though.” I bite my lip and look at him under my eyelashes. “It’s late. Come on, we have a busy day tomorrow.” His arms opened up as he said this. I nod silently and cuddle into him. It took him only seconds to resituate me and to kiss me. It was passionate and perfect. After he pulls away, it takes me a few seconds to fall out of the trance the kiss put me in. “Goodnight Princess.” He whispers before turning off the lamp next to him.   
“Good night Li.”

The next morning, I wake up in little spoon position, with Liam firmly against my back. I take an experimental wiggle to realize that Liam had some morning wood. When I pushed my bum against him again, a deep gravelly groan leaves his mouth. I turn in his arms, his eyes were still closed, but I knew he was at least a little awake. I giggle, and move to straddle him. That woke him right up. He stared at me intensely, which spurred on my next movement. I ground onto him and his hands immediately went to my hips. I couldn’t help myself, I woke up horny. I pulled off my… well his… shirt and let it fall on the floor next to us. Liam groaned out once again, moving his hands to my chest. He started massaging my bare breasts as he spoke.

“Am I dreaming?” I giggle and lean down to kiss his neck, and down his chest. As I pull down his shorts, he moves his hips to help me. I grab his cock, and lick up the vein on the bottom to the tip.   
“Fuuuck. If I am, I don’t want to wake up.” I giggle once more as I start to take him into my mouth. I slowly take him all the way down, moaning when he hits my throat. He grabs my hair, and guides me further then, making my fully deepthroat him. I grip at his thighs hungrily and he pulls me off. “I’m not going to last if you continue that.” He says while pulling me up. He reaches down to my pussy, and realizes just how wet I was.   
“Always so good and wet for me, love.” I bite my lip as he slowly fingers me.   
“Li I need more.” I whimper out.

He kisses me deeply as he takes his fingers out of me and moves to align his cock to my pussy. He rubs it against my folds a couple times before aligning it one more time and helping me sink down onto him. Groans come out of both of us as I slowly impale myself with his cock. Once he is fully inside, I take a deep breath while I adjust to his size. His hands start gripping my thighs, hips, and waist as he patiently waits. After a few moments I finally make my first move. I grind my body, and he immediately lets out a “fuck, so tight, princess.” 

This gave me the motivation and I readjusted my body so I could comfortably ride him. The look he was giving me made me realize I probably look even more fucked out than him. I roll my hips and bounce on his cock, trying to find that spot inside me that makes me see stars. Liam knows me too well though, and adjusts my hips. Once he does I perfectly hit that spot and moan out his name. He chuckles, but I can tell he is enjoying this just as much. It only takes a couple more minutes before I am cumming on him. He holds my hips firmly, thrusting up and fucking me through it. After I have come down a little, I continue to move, but Liam just growls and turns us over. 

He sucks on my throat and speaks lowly in my ear as he starts fucking into me fast. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist. “You feel and look so good cumming on my cock, love.” He adjusts, and continues fucking very hard into me. I am moaning, biting my lip, and squirming. He was perfectly and continuously hitting my g-spot. I can feel my orgasm building again. “Li!” I gasp out, hoping to explain just that. He must understand, because he picks up speed and growls out, “Fuck, cum for me, love.” My hands grip his strong back, as I scratch down it as I cum once again. Liam moans into my neck as he spills into me. 

After he pulls out and lays back down, we both just lay there catching our breath. It had been awhile since we had sex like that, mostly only having quickies here and there when we had time. I jump, startled, when his phone alarm goes off. He turns it off and pulls me to him. He kisses me once, slow and intense. 

“We have to get ready. We have breakfast plans.” I nod, and take the moment to kiss him once more.   
“I need to shower.” I go to get up, but Liam’s hand stops me.   
“Can I come?” I consider for a moment. A little unsure if that is a good idea, but I push that aside and nod. 

After a mostly innocent shower, I go get ready. I put on my normal make up. Cat eye and mascara and mostly natural makeup everywhere else. I put my hair half up and half down, with a small bow on my hair tie. I put on some fishnet stockings, ripped black jeans over them. I had some light blue hi-top converse on. My top the same color, it had a crisscross neckline, dipping into my cleavage. The top itself was form fitting and long sleeved. I went out into the living area, seeing Harry and Liam both there, I smile at them. 

“You two ready?” I ask while grabbing my jacket and bag. And with that we left.   
The rest of the trip was quite pleasant. We did everything a tourist could ask for, and more. The nights I slept mostly with Liam, but had a couple with Harry as well. Ever since that first night, we hadn’t done anything. Too busy during the day, and too tired during the night. We were on the plane going back home now. Exhausted. I could tell Liam was stressed as well. He was working on his laptop to finish up some final end of the year stuff. I am glad that he was able to enjoy the trip without having to work. 

When Lou came and picked us up, I fell asleep in the car. Only waking when Liam was carrying me to my bed. Before He could leave, I grabbed his hand.   
“Li?”  
“Yes, love?” His voice was soft, and the smile sweet-even with how tired he looked.  
“You had a good trip, yeah?” I don’t know why, but I just really wanted to make sure he did.  
“The best.” He kissed my forehead. “Goodnight, Syd.”   
“Goodnight Li.” And with that I fell asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am very excited to bring my boy Zayn back into the mix next chapter.  
> Please leave me Kudos and comments to keep me motivated!  
> XOXO


	14. The Z Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is back for a small amount of time, and that has Sydney spiraling.

I wake up to the sound of loud knocking on my door. I tiredly walk over to it. Louis immediately barged in and went to my closet.   
“I can’t believe you aren’t ready yet!” He says, looking through my clothes.  
“What time is it?” I ask, yawning.   
“3:45!”   
“Lou… We aren’t picking him up until 6:30.” He stops in his tracks and walks up to me.  
“You realize this is the first time you have seen him in months, right?”   
“Yes. I do.”  
“Don’t you want to look perfect?” I giggle, realizing what was going on.

“Lou?”  
“What?”   
“Are you nervous to see Zayn?” He scoffs and turns and goes back to my closet.  
“He’s my best friend Sydney. Why would I be nervous?”   
“Maybe because this is the longest you have been away from him, ever. Or because you are worried he isn’t the same person he used to be. Or…” He cut me off quietly.  
“Or because he might not think I am interesting or cool enough to be friends with me anymore…”   
“Oh Lou!” I go over and hug him.

“I mean, he is out there in the world. Meeting all types of people. Doing cool things. I am just… here. Being an adult. Nothing exciting.”  
“I’m going to tell you a secret.” He gives me a look, and I hold his hands in mine. “You were both boring when you met.” He pulls his hands away and rolls his eyes.   
“Oh thanks, love. Real bloody helpful-“ I cut him off.  
“My point is, you still were best friends then. Nothing has changed in that sense. He still loves you.” He smiles at me then. Just a little.   
“He still loves you too, you know.” I inhale sharply, and it’s my turn to start busying myself by looking into my closet.   
“I know.” I say quietly after a few moments.  
“Do you still love him?” I stop all movements and look to the floor. I did not know how to respond. Part of me screams yes, and part of me yells to let go.   
“I think there will always be a part of me that will love him.” I say finally.  
“What does that mean?” I can practically see his eyes rolling with his tone.  
“It means…” I sigh. “It means that I don’t know Lou.” I turn to face him.

“Do you still see a future with him?”  
“Sometimes… But other times…” I cut myself off, swallowing the lump in my throat. I still wasn’t ready to fully go into the “F” word.   
“Do you see your future with someone else?” I knew what he was really asking. Do you see your future with Liam or Harry? Again, I sigh. Then I go to my bed and plop down.  
“Sometimes.”  
“Oh love.” He comes over and hugs me this time.   
“How are you supposed to know these things?” I feel him chuckle. He moves away, and squeezes my hand as he speaks.  
“That’s the thing. You don’t. You need to take a leap of trust. Trust of them with your heart, and trust of yourself that you picked what your heart really wants.” I roll my eyes then, and let myself lay back down on my bed. Louis laughs at me. Then he stands and takes my hands and pulls me up.   
“Come on. No more talk of the daunting future. Right now, you need to get ready.” I nod and go back to my closet.

Now, it was almost 6. Lou and I were about to leave to go pick up Zayn. I gave myself one more look in the mirror. I had my hair down in beachy curls. I had natural makeup except my signature cat eye. I was wearing a form fitting dark blue long sleeve shirt, that was slightly cropped. The scoop line in the front made my boobs look perky, with just the right amount of cleavage. I had on my favorite paid of black skinny jeans, that were ripped in a few places. Then some cute dark blue heeled boots. Even with those on I was shorter than all the guys. Over it I had on a leather jacket, that fit nicely, and kept me warm. 

“Syd! We need to go!” I hear Louis yell from outside my door. I take a deep breath. Then I put on the charm bracelet that Zayn gave me, that now had a little New York charm on it, and headed out.   
“You look absolutely breathtaking.” Louis said softly. I smiled immediately. Louis put out his arm. I grabbed it, and we headed out. 

Waiting at the airport for Zayn made all this anxiety and panic flood my entire body. Louis kept a strong forefront, but I could tell he was the same. It all washed over me the moment I saw him, though. He ran up and hugged me, slightly picking me up, and spinning me. I couldn’t help but giggle. Part of me felt like tears were going to spill, but I knew that was too dramatic. After he put me down, he immediately hugged Louis. I couldn’t help the smile on my face. Seeing them together again, it just felt good. 

On our way home, it was like nothing had changed. Zayn told us stories and we talked about what it has been like over here. We were home in no time. Liam and Harry greeted Zayn, and I felt my stomach do flips. There was something about watching all these guys together again. It had been so long. This time I could feel a tear run down my face. I really missed this. I caught Liam’s eye, and I quickly wiped it away. Just as I heard the timer go off in the kitchen. 

“I got it!” I say, and go to the kitchen. I wasn’t really shocked when Liam was in a few seconds later. I was only able to get out the chicken from the oven in the time it took him to come over to me. I sigh as I pay no attention to him, and started plating dinner. I could feel his eyes on me.   
“I’m okay, Liam.” I finally say.  
“Then why the waterworks?” I snort.  
“It was one tear!” I whisper yell at him. I felt his arms go to each side of my waist until it bracketed me between him and the counter.   
“Come on, love. Talk to me.” I sigh and turn around to face him.   
“I promise Li. I really am okay. It’s just… it has been awhile since all of us have been together like this… it’s nice.” He nods and hugs me. 

“Oh sorry.” I hear Zayn’s voice. I pull away from Liam. I couldn’t help the little pang of guilt that suddenly hit me. “I was just coming in to see you needed any help or anything.”   
“Oh, no. Everything is almost done.” I smile at him, but even I could tell I was off.   
“Cool. Do you know where I should put my stuff?” Zayn asks. I nod.   
“Li, could you finish here?”   
“Uhh… yeah. Sure.” I laughed as he looked at all the food a little lost. “Better get Haz.” He laughed with me. He left the kitchen. On his way out, Liam patted Zayn on the arm all bro-ish. “Good to have you back, mate.”  
“Thanks. It’s nice to be back.” They smiled at each other, and Liam smiled and winked at me, heading out to get Harry.

“Here, I’ll show you to the guestroom.” I take his hand and lead him to the hall. As we are walking I realize I didn’t have any reason to hold Zayn’s hand, but it would seem weird to pull away now. And it was just a hand, why am I being so weird anyway? He isn’t pulling away though, which is probably a good sign. Or he is being kind. When we get to the door I finally let go of him and open it. I walk in, and hear Zayn come in behind me, and shut the door. My mind is on over drive. That is until I feel Zayn’s arms around me. I let out a deep breath. I let myself melt into his touch. I feel his head on my shoulder as he speaks.

“Are you okay, love?” I feel myself laugh, more than hear it.   
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Oh don’t give me that shit.” His voice was soft, and I feel him start to sway, my body pliantly following.   
“I am okay. It’s just, I think I got too into my head about you being back.”  
“You act like we don’t talk almost every day. You don’t have to hide anything.” I sigh and turn around and properly hug him.   
“It’s more than that. It’s actually being around you. It’s really nice.” Zayn chucked.  
“And that’s a problem?” I laugh with him.   
“No.” I pull away and look at him. “It’s just been awhile, is all.” He nods in understanding. 

After a moment he moves away and starts to put his stuff on the table at the end of the bed.   
“It is nice to see you too.” He says sweetly. Turning back to give me his signature smirk.   
I bite my lip and roll my eyes jokingly.   
“Come on. Dinner is ready.” As we head out he laughs. “What?”  
“Nothing!” I give him a look. “It’s just that you really have been hanging out with Lou too much.”  
“What are you talking about?” I laugh with him.  
“That eyeroll. It’s one I have seen almost every day for many years. That’s his signature move.” I laugh harder. 

“Well that isn’t very nice.” Louis says jokingly, as we enter the dining room.   
“Well it is true, Lou-eh.” Zayn says, making Louis’ name sound outrageous, just like old times. They start to joke around and go to sit at the table. As I look at the four guys joking around, being normal, I take a deep breath. This felt good.

After dinner, I show Zayn around the house, ending in my room.   
“And this is my room.” I say walking in. He follows me in and closes the door. I go and sit at the little window seat. I watch as Zayn surveys my room. I look around at my room as well. The room itself was quite big. With one big window, that had a comfy sitting place, which is where I was now. The window had pinky peach flowy curtains over it. When you first walk into the room on the left was my large desk. It was a whole wrap around desk. Full of a computer set up and then all my work stuff in the drawers and on the top of one side. To the right of the door I have my vanity. Right now, it is perfectly organized. If you go forwards from the door is my four-poster bed, with tied up curtains. A side table with a lamp on both sides. From my bed if you go left is my large closet. From my bed if you go right is the window I am sitting at right now. In front of me there is an entertainment station with a TV. If you go to the far-right side of the room there is a door of my personal bathroom. Filled with a tub, shower, toilet, and large sink. My bathroom had a neutral look, black, white, and grey with pink accents. My bedroom was more of nudes, peaches, pinks, and white. 

After Zayn took a look he came and sat next to me.   
“I like it. It’s very you.” I smile at him.   
“Thank you. It’s the first time I have had the money to actually make it my own.” He gives me a considering look. “What?” I ask.  
“I just like seeing you. It’s been so long, and seeing you, in person, in your room…I like it.” He puts one hand on my knee and rubs little circles. “so, do you think Lou will bite my head off if I told him I want to sleep tonight, instead of catching up?” I laugh.  
“As long as you get drunk and high with him for his birthday, I think you are okay.”   
“Good. Especially because I kind of want to spend the night with you.” I feel myself straighten. He continues before I say anything. “I just have missed you a lot. I know that we aren’t together anymore, but I just want to pretend, at least for tonight, that we are. I just…” He moves closer to me, His hands moved to holding mine. “I just want to kiss you. I want to sleep with you. And honestly, I want to feel you under me again, even if it just for tonight. But only if you want to.” I feel the air leave my lungs as his words seep into me. “Do you want that? Cause if not it’s totally O-“ I am only slightly shocked when I cut him off.  
“I do.” 

That is how it all started. 

After Zayn explaining we needed some time to catch up and to have an early night to Louis, he showered and came to my room. I also showered and put on a very flattering, lacey, deep purple nighty, and some black thigh highs. When he came in, his hair was damp and he looked so good. He was shirtless, and I realized he had a few new tattoos. Which is only fair, since I did too. He immediately came to me, and kissed me deeply. It felt like I hadn’t kissed him in years. He walked me back until my back was against one of the posts at the end of my bed. He pushed himself closer to me and after a moment, I needed air. He took this opportunity to kiss down my neck.

He kept kissing down my neck, down my exposed chest. His hands slowly slid up my little nighty, pulling it off me. I was bare other than my lacey thong and thigh highs now. He took this time to look down my body.  
“You are so beautiful.” He kissed my body between burst of words, as he slowly slid down my body. “Missed you so much.” “missed your lips.” “missed your body.”

When he finally got down to his knees, he kissed the top of my mound. He slowly pulled down my panties. His tongue slid down and licked my clit. I quietly moaned as he started rapidly making figures with his tongue. He grabbed one of my thighs and brought it up to his shoulder. That gave him better access, and he sucked sharply on me. I couldn’t help it when my hand moved to his hair. I lightly gripped it as he continued his assault. I couldn’t help it anymore, I warned Zayn, but he didn’t stop. I came hard, my legs shaking from the pressure. 

After he worked me through it, he kissed my thigh to get off some of my juices, and stood up. He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, “You taste so good. I am addicted to you.” I moan again at that and grab his face to kiss him fiercely. He picks me up then and moves me to the actual bed. I am on my knees kissing him, as he is still standing at the end of my bed. I move my hands down to pull down his sweatpants. Now we were both naked, which I took advantage of, by pulling him closer to me. It felt so nice feeling him against me again. 

I pulled away from the kiss and kissed down his neck and collarbones. I started stroking him. He groaned against my mouth. I moved slowly, but my technique was skilled. A few more strokes later he pulled me off. He lightly pushed me down against the bed, then climbed on top of me. Kissing his way up to my lips. He situated himself between my legs, pulling mine open and around his hips. He slowly moved the tip of his cock against my folds, only stopping when he lined himself with my pussy. I felt him just slightly dip in before he leaned down and kissed me again. I felt his hands slide up my body until he reached my hands. He locked fingers with me and held my arms down on each side of my head. 

Something about this position made the anticipation build. When he finally sunk in, it was slow and made me breathless. He gave me a few seconds before he pulled out slowly, then slowly thrusted in again.   
“Zee, please, I need…” I couldn’t finish my words before his speed went from slow and soft, to fast and hard. I almost scream as he hits my spot repeatedly. He is kissing me again as he continues his assault on my pussy. His cock felt amazing filling me up. 

Eventually I need to breath and I pull away to quietly moan into his neck. I hear his breath quicken and I know he is close. His hands fall from mine and he uses one to grab my hip, the other to circle my clit. I grip onto any part of him I can as I become close. It takes only moments for me to cum. I moan into my arm as he does not stop his pace. His thrusts do become sloppy though. He does this until he cums.

He pulls away and smiles lazily at me.   
“If you were tired then, I can only imagine now.” I say yawning back. He chuckles and lays down next to me. I turn to face him and kiss him sweetly. It was slow, but passionate. After a few moments I pull away. I go and clean up and am not shocked to see him almost fully asleep. I lightly shake him. He looks at me confused. I take his hand and lead him to my bathroom. I had filled the large tub with nice hot water, a bath bomb, and some bubbles. He kisses my head, and then goes to the bath. Something we used to do all the time. He lays back against one side, and holds out one hand for me to hold as I get in after him. 

We soak and talk about everything. We talk about school and work for me. I talk about the guys, Harry’s music, Liam’s job, Louis’ Eleanor problems. I tell him just how much Louis really missed him. I talk about how weird things have been since he left. I don’t talk about the future, or mine and Liam’s habit of sleeping together. He knew about it, but it wasn’t something to being up right now. We move back to my bed after that. We get comfortable, cuddled together as he tells me about his bunkmate, Perrie. I know she is the one he has been randomly sleeping with, but we don’t talk about that either. He talks about all the cool places he has been, even reaches over and shows me pictures on his phone. It must be three hours before we can’t keep our eyes open any longer, and fall asleep.

When I wake up the next morning in Zayn’s arms I feel good. I kiss his nose and he groans in response.   
“I’m going to the kitchen to make coffee, join me when you wake up.” He nods in response. I giggle as I slide out of bed. I put away my thong and nighty from the night before, and got dressed into some Christmas-y sleep shorts, and a white tank top. 

When I get into the kitchen Liam is there. He looks like he just got out of the shower, and based on his jog stuff on the table, he just got back from his morning jog. He was frowning at his laptop  
“Good morning.” I say sweetly. He smiles at me briefly before going right back to frowning at his laptop. I grab myself and Liam a coffee and head over to him.   
“You alright LiLi?” I ask, knowing the answer. He opens his arms to me and I sit on his lap. He takes the coffee I offer to him and takes a large gulp before putting the cup down and wrapping his arms around me.   
“Thank you. And yeah, I’m alright. It’s just… I need to fire my assistant.”   
“I mean, that makes sense Li. He messes up almost everything you give him.” He sighs and rubs his hand over his face.   
“My boss just noticed that too. I was going to talk to him after the Holidays, and keep him until he got a new job, but now my boss told me I need to fire him, tonight.” 

I see the sadness in Liam’s face. Sometimes I wonder how he has such a big heart, how he can care so much for people that he barely knows. But then I think of the sweet boy who came up to the new girl and took her in as his own, and I know it is just a Liam thing. I hug him, and rub his shoulder.

“Oh Li! I’m sorry.”   
“I just wish I could’ve gave him some time, you know? Going into the new year with no job can’t be easy.” I nod and let him hug me for a few moments longer. When I pull away he shuts his laptop. “So, how was catching up with Zayn?” He asked, his smile not full like normal. I decide that is because of work stuff not me before answering.  
“It was good. Felt like old times, you know?” He nods, and I shock myself when I sigh. “It was a bit weird too, you know?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t know… Like it felt like it was the past. Like I was reliving a memory instead of living in the present. Does that make any sense?” I snort at how stupid I sounded. Liam kissed my cheek and smiled at me, his full normal smile.   
“Yeah. I get it.” 

A second later Zayn and Harry walked into the kitchen. Harry had a bunch of boxes, tape, and various birthday things in his hands. I smiled widely and walked over to him and start helping with the decorations. Zayn and Harry both kissed my cheeks and said a “Good Morning.” Liam walks over a moment later.   
“How much time do we have?” He asks.   
“An hour. If we need more time we have a plan b.” Harry responds. I giggle.  
“What’s plan b?” I ask.  
“Zayn and mimosas!” Harry smiled widely at me like that was the best plan ever. I giggle again.   
“Well the ordered breakfast will be here in 45 minutes. That should give us 15 minutes to get it all set out.” Liam added as he checks his watch.  
“Perfect! I grabbed the cake this morning. It is hidden in the fridge.” Harry states.   
“We better start decorating!” I add while going to go blow up the balloons out on the deck so Louis wouldn’t hear.

1 hour later we have decorated the living room and kitchen perfectly. Full of streamers, balloons, banners, and any other decoration we could think of. We had our Christmas tree set up, but other than that, we put away the Christmas décor. We had set up the breakfast in the kitchen, as well as a coffee station. The living room bar had all the alcohol and other extracurriculars for today on it. We sent Harry to go and wake the birthday boy, as we got out the plates and utensils. We are waiting in the kitchen, knowing Lou is probably being a pain in the ass to wake up. Which is why we sent Haz, he has a soft spot for him. If any the rest of us went, we would probably get a face pull of pillow and the door locked on us. 

I feel arms wrap around my middle as we wait, and stubble caress my cheek. I close my eyes and let myself melt into Liam. He has always been touchy, which is nice for me, since I am the same. Now come to think of it, so is Harry. I chuckle to myself at the fact. After a second, I open my eyes again and notice Zayn looking at us. Absolutely no emotion on his face. I smile at him and reach my hand out for him. I watch his eyes move to my hand and consider for a moment. Then he comes over and holds my hand. He looks a little confused, which has me confused. Liam and I have always been like this. When I finally hear Harry coming down the hall, with a grumbling Louis following behind, I move myself from both boys and get ready to start singing to Louis. 

After a successful surprise, and a very yummy breakfast, we ask Louis what he wants to do. It was already 11:00 am so he decided that after we digest and get ready for the day we can start getting high. Louis has done this the last few years for his birthday. Wake up late, eat a big meal, spend all day high, and drinking all night. Playing games, dancing, and watching movies. He gives the excuse he can start at noon all the craziness since we have to wake up early to go to Christmas the next morning. 

I head to my room, only getting stopped my Zayn.   
“Can we talk?” I only nod and let him into my room, following behind him and closing the door.   
“What’s up?” I ask, thoroughly confused.  
“I just… I need to ask you something. I will only ask once, and whatever your answer is-I will take it. I just… I need to know.” I blink up at him confused.   
“Of course.”   
“Do you have romantic feelings for Liam?” I feel as the air slowly leaves my body. Before I could respond, he continues. “Or I guess… That isn’t my business. I guess my real question is- do you see anyway in the future, a possibility of us getting back together?” This time I feel as the air slowly filled my body. Neither of these questions are ones I have answers to. Until I remember the word possibility. I take one more deep breath before I answer.   
“Yes. I do see the possibility of us getting back together-“ He smiles and I feel a tug of emotions so I continue, “But nothing is for sure. You still have more than half of your program left. I don’t know what will be different when you come back.” I wait for his smile to leave his face, but it doesn’t.  
“I can live with that.” It is my turn to smile. “As for my first question…” I cut him off.  
“Like I said, nothing is for sure.” His smile doesn’t leave, but he does look down and nod slightly. He kisses my head.  
“I am going to go get ready. Louis will be making a whole issue if we aren’t ready by noon.” I chuckle and nod as he heads out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please keep me motivated with comments and Kudos.   
> I have a really interesting idea that will really make Sydney have to start thinking about the F word sooner rather than later. 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
